Rosario Vampire: Harem and a Vampire
by roadkill47
Summary: What if the issue of who will win Tsukune's heart is forced? How will Tsukune deal with the knowledge that there is no way to not hurt one or more the girls? Who does Tsukune choose? And how does a human teen deal with being changed forever by the monster world?
1. Chapter 1

**Description: What if the issue of who will win Tsukune's heart is forced? How will Tsukune deal with the knowledge that there is no way to not hurt one or more the girls? Who does Tsukune choose? And how does a human teen deal with being changed forever by the monster world?**

 **Disclaimer: I make no money from the writing of this story. All characters and locations of Rosario+Vampire belong to Ikeda Akihisa.**

 **The story makes extensive use of material from the Anti-Thesis arc in Rosario + Vampire I Manga along with the Snow-Fairy arc in Rosario + Vampire II Manga. The kernel of this story is a story written by DrunkenScotsman on called 'Died in your arms tonight.' Elements from that story are used with the permission of DrunkenScotsman.**

 **In terms of continuity this story takes place more in the anime universe than the manga. Assume this is a season 3 in effect. By the end of this story multiple supporting characters will be replaced or altered.**

 **I would also like to thank DrunkenScotsman for being my beta reader. He has written a number of Rosario+Vampire and Marvel and you should go read them at adult-fanfiction DOT org  
**

 **Warning: Each Chapter will have at least one lemon scene.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It is another morning at Yokai Academy and Tsukune is heading towards the place between the boys' and girls' dorms where the five friends meet before walking to the class buildings. Tombstones and hideous sculptures litter the grounds along the way. Little Yukari with her witch's hat, Mizore in her deep blue sweatshirt and of course Moka wearing the school's green uniform and her rosary. No sign of Kurumu and Tsukune wonders if she is in trouble.

The three girls notice Tsukune and call out to him in almost unison. They get a weak wave in return and at once Mizore gives the man she has declared will father her children a considering look. Taking out her sucker Mizore asks, "Are you ok? Moka didn't drain you already did she?"

Yukari comments that is Kurumu's line but no one else pays attention.

Moka has a shy look at mention of drinking Tsukune's blood, "No I didn't, but now that you mention it I am sort of thirsty."

Hearing Moka talk about drinking his blood Tsukune rubs the bandage around his neck. Tsukune shuffles in place not sure what he should say and keeps looking around for Kurumu. Then he mutters, "I am just sleepy is all, I was up late."

The three girls give a nod as they wait for Kurumu to arrive. All the while Tsukune is certain that the others know the truth about what he is hiding and that they will be terribly upset.

At last Kurumu walks up slowly to join the group; she gives a shy smile to Tsukune and mumbles to the rest. "I needed a shower."

The jewel in the center of Moka's rosary has a dull glow at the arrival of the succubus.

The group heads off to class as the school's bells begin to ding and no one comments on the lateness of Kurumu's arrival.

* * *

Tsukune lags behind the rest and soon enough Moka joins him. "You're still wearing the bandage from yesterday I see."

Sensitive about the wound and on edge about what went last night Tsukune waves Moka's question aside.

Up ahead Kurumu turns, sees Moka with Tsukune and a flash of jealousy occurs but then it fades. The succubus has absolute confirmation that her Chosen One cares for her. There isn't a need to intervene unless Tsukune needs help but she stops to watch, just in case.

Mizore has a sinking feeling; something is off but she can't put her finger on what. A decision is made; she will put extra effort into stalking Tsukune to get to the bottom of this.

"I am worried about you Tsukune; if you aren't healing that's a problem. It means you are in danger." Outer Moka reaches for the bandage, "Let me see!"

While touched by Moka's concern the teenage boy sighs and his shoulders drop, "It's fine! There is nothing to worry about!" At the same time Tsukune is worried about what to do about Kurumu the two of them need to talk. A slow healing neck bite is small potatoes compared to the new level of craziness his life had achieved.

Moka now very worried attempts to get the bandage off, "Let me see it!"

"Stop! Don't tear it off!"

The two are now tangled together as Moka attempts to remove the bandage and the other three girls now cry out as they run back.

The four girls soon have their arms flying around in the air as they yell at each other.

"This is important guys!"

"What are you doing with my Tsukune, Moka!"

"Hey guys! You know that he's mine!"

"Only as long as I get to take part!"

"None of that matters because Tsukune and I are going to make babies some day!"

"Will you all please stop talking like this and just cut it out?!"

With Tsukune joining the shouting match that ended it but the result was four sullen girls glaring at one another. "We are now late to class." The four girls nodded and headed off.

* * *

On a nearby hill covered in grave markers a pair of male teens watched the display with amusement. "Tsukune Aono doesn't look like much."

The leader smirked, "Oh don't let appearances fool you. He is more than he seems, tangle with his women and watch those red eyes come out. He and the pink haired girl are the vampire leaders of that group. No doubt the other women are kept around as a food source."

"I can think of a couple of other uses for them."

The leader licked his lips, "Perhaps... perhaps but only after we are done. Moka is the key. She can't release her power on her own and once we have her we will control him."

* * *

When the five arrived late to class Ms. Nekonome gave them all extra homework.

* * *

As soon as first period class lets out Moka runs off, she needs some privacy to converse with the inner personality trapped by the rosary.

"Will Tsukune be OK?" The pink haired Moka asks the silver haired version.

Always thinking tactically inner Moka gets to the point, "He has been stressed to ten tenths of his capacity. Sooner or later our blood could bring him over, kill him or something much worse. I know how much you care for him... perhaps you should get him to return to his world."

Horrified at the suggestion of losing her dearest friend, "Perhaps we should explain the situation and offer him a choice. We could offer to try to bring him..."

The rosary flashes red but it's too late, "I sense a killing monster aura!"

Moka doesn't even get a scream out.

* * *

The other four teens are sitting around a table in the cafeteria. Kurumu is sitting next to Tsukune without Moka there and is worried about the troubled expression on her Chosen One's face.

Meanwhile Tsukune is looking at the table, "She skipped the rest of classes today."

"Desu!" Is all Yukari could say at first, "We should find her."

Playing with her sucker Mizore then points it at Yukari, "I could look for her; it would be practice to be an investigator."

Kurumu has a dreamy expression as Moka isn't around and she can be close to her Mate of Fate. Without Moka around, Kurumu is able to sit next to Tsukune; though it would be better to stand next to him, in a church, getting married. A perfect dream and the lunch room fads away…

Before the high priest dressed in his ecclesiastical robes of gold and purple are Tsukune and she. Tsukune is dressed in a fetching light blue tuxedo with silver trim. She is dressed in a gorgeous matching wedding dress. There is enough of a V to the gown to show off her breasts but not so much to be trashy; after all this is her wedding day.

The high priest nods to the two of them and pair slowly stand up as does the rest of the wedding party: Moka as the maid of honor with Ruby, Mizore and Yukari all as the bride's maids and Gin on the groom's side as best man. All of the girls are fighting off tears as Tsukune has chosen Kurumu as his bride.

"Marriage… Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage the blessed arrangement that dream within a dream…" The high priest continues with the blessing for the union of the two and then at last comes to the main event and turns to Tsukune, "Please repeat after me. 'I, Tsukune, take thee…'"

"…Kurumu, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do us part." As Tsukune finishes he beams a smile of joy at his believed standing next to him.

In turn Kurumu's eyes gleam like stars in the night. The high priest turns to Kurumu and says, "Now please repeat after me. 'I, Kurumu, take thee…"

Kurumu completes her reciting of the wedding vows. The high priest smiles at the clearly happy bride and groom and as he completes the wedding ceremony he now says, "You may kiss the bride."

Before Tsukune can lean forward to kiss Kurumu she jumps into his arms and the two are locked in a deep and passionate embrace and kiss. All of the guests in the church erupt in cheers.

The rest of the wedding and following reception flash by like a whirlwind till at last Tsukune bridal carries Kurumu into the wedding suite of finest resort – hotel of Las Vegas. The suite is simply mammoth with four rooms, a central living room with two large couches and fire place, kitchenette and dining area, a bathroom with whirlpool bath and large walking shower and of course the bed room. Tsukune toes the door closed smiles as he addresses the new Mrs. Aono, "It's been a long day; you want to unwind for a bit?"

Kurumu has been waiting for this all day. They are truly alone. The other girls aren't here. No monsters need to be defeated. It's just the two of them. With the thoughts on where things are going, Kurumu's cheeks redden. "Please Tsukune… I… I have been waiting all day… I…" Despite being a succubus and having won Tsukune's heart, she finds it impossible to voice her desires, that she wants Tsukune to take her straight to bed.

Looking down at his bride in his arms Tsukune can see her desire written all over her. From Kurumu's rosy checks, to the yearning in her eyes to the deep breaths causing her bosom to rise and fall. "Or maybe we could go straight to…"

"Yes please… I… I need you…"

Needing more encouragement Tsukune carries his bride to their bed and the two exchange another kiss before he sets her down on the bed. As he does Kurumu grabs at Tsukune and tries to undress him right there, "Please… take me now… I need you in me…."

Before Kurumu can say anymore Tsukune smothers her with kisses and then lies next to her. "This is your night; whatever you want is yours. However you want…" Then Tsukune's tongue fails him for a moment before he continues, "However you want to do this and that we will. It's just that we have all night together and the next night and the one after that until we are both old and grey. We don't have to rush…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Kurumu…"

"Tsukune…"

"Kurumu I love YOU…" With that pronouncement Tsukune leans forward and kisses Kurumu again. Their tongues twist and twirl about one another and then their hands begin to roam. Tsukune starts cupping the beautiful woman's breasts while Kurumu runs her hands all over Tsukune's back.

Slowly the two peel off each other's clothes and as each article of clothing comes off they pause to kiss each other. At last both are down to their undergarments. Tsukune is wearing simple briefs but Kurumu is wearing intricate lingerie that is a delicious combination of concealment and revelation. The bra stops just above the nipples on Kurumu's breasts and the translucent satin fabric shows the outline of the areolas. Light blue satin stockings run up half way up Kurumu's thighs where they are met by garter belts; the bridal garter is long gone having been caught by Moka, who had cheered at catching it and then broken down in tears. The panties are the simplest item of all, just light blue with a small heart for decoration, but short tufts of pubic hair stick out on the sides.

As Tsukune starts to remove each item, he pauses to kiss the bit of exposed skin, snapping the clasp on the garters and then rolling down the stockings before tossing them over his shoulder. Then the bra goes and as the now swollen nipples are exposed Tsukune takes them in his mouth and rolls his tongue over on them, at which point Kurumu lets out a moan heavy with desire and lust. Last to go are the panties with Tsukune gently pushing Kurumu onto her back where and slowly spreads her pussy lips and then brushes them with his own before licking her clit.

A heavy musky scent fills Tsukune's nostrils at this point Kurumu is so horny that her cunt is slick and ready. "Please.. now… take me…"

At last Tsukune gets on top of his bride lines up his hard dick with Kurumu's sopping pussy and slowly sinks into her.

"Yes… Oh yeeees…"

The dream fades away for Kurumu as another group of students is talking loudly about "The Outcast Ayashi" and their attacks on other students. Worried as the other girls are staring at her face and she is panting Kurumu decides she needs a distraction so she jumps to her feet and asks for more information about this group of violent students and one of the talking students turns out to be Gin. Hearing a girl's voice Gin turns and smiles, seeing who it is talking to him his tongue all but hangs out of his mouth. He stands, looks at Kurumu's breasts mesmerized and then starts grope her tits in front of the entire lunch room. "Why do you care about that group? They're..."

Gin doesn't finish his sentence as Kurumu punches him right in the nose and sends him sprawling. Tsukune springs up to stand next to Kurumu with his fists clenched at his sides and glaring daggers at Gin.

Mizore frowns as she notes the Tsukune's response but no one else did. He was always willing to help the girls when we had trouble but Kurumu had handled Gin herself; this was different it was much more possessive.

For his part from the floor Gin explains that the Outcasts are dangerous enough that school security is looking into them.

Tsukune frowns, "We need to find her."

While not exactly thrilled by a search for Moka it doesn't appear to be a threat either that Tsukune wants to find her, that's just who he is. Besides Moka is her friend too. "We will all look for her."

The group splits up and looks for their missing friend; Mizore secretly follows Tsukune.

* * *

Before Tsukune can find Moka he instead is found by her abductors.

Quickly Tsukune is surrounded by a ring of students and Kusabi the sadistic leader of the Outcast Ayashi steps forward and then tosses Moka's school satchel at Tsukune's feet. "If you are looking for her Moka Akashiya isn't in the dorms. She is our guest. I trust that you understand the situation."

Tsukune's stomach falls to the floor as he looks on in horror at the announcement.

"If you want to ever see her again you will come with us now Tsukune Aono." Kusabi smiles in glee at Tsukune's discomfort and revels in the power he holds, "If not I am sure me and my fellows can amuse ourselves with Miss Akashiya…. Isn't that right boys?"

The other members of the Outcast Ayashi yell out what they will do to Moka, what they will make her do.

Tsukune gathers himself and briefly considers attacking Kusabi. His very being blazes anger and rage; no one notices the black spider lines extend out past the bandage on Tsukune's neck. Then Tsukune takes a deep breath as he controls his anger, "I will come with you."

With no choice Tsukune follows the group to their headquarters, a ruined building on the academy grounds. Mizore who had observed it all nearby now makes her way off to find the others.

* * *

Once in the wrecked building Tsukune finds Moka, chained to the wall, who calls out, "Don't come here Tsukune!"

At once Tsukune attempts to break and run for Moka, but Kusabi smashes Tsukune and the blow sends the teenage human flying, "We went through a lot of trouble taking the girl, so I can't return her that easily." Leering at the crumbled form of Tsukune who smashed through a sheet rock wall, "If you want her back you will have to do it by force... VAMPIRE Tsukune Aono!"

As Tsukune attempts to pick himself up from the blow that could have killed him and he can't believe his ears. This guy thinks that HE, Tsukune the lowly human is a VAMPIRE!

"I really hate you guys... with your dignity and being well off as pure breed brats... and you guys look down at us hybrids..." Then Kusabi begins to transform into his true monster form with his right hand becoming a giant bone covered claw. As soon as the transformation is complete Kusabi takes a wild swipe at Tsukune that blows a hole in the wall, "That's why we must prove ourselves! That we are the ones who have a higher worth of existence!"

Tsukune looks on in horror as there is no way he can battle such a creature and live.

As the villain moves in for a killing blow Moka screams out through tears, "Stop! Your opponent is me! The Vampire is me!" Now with rivers of tears running down her cheeks Moka continues, "I am the one in the wrong! So if you want to punch someone you should take it out on me..." Moka is prepared to die to save Tsukune.

Kusabi turns towards the chained up Moka, "Ha... so it's you?"

Not willing to let his friend just die Tsukune cries out, "You're wrong Moka! I am alive because of you!"

Moka shakes her head violently, "Please don't say things like that!"

Giving a cry of animal fury Tsukune charges screaming, "Moka has done nothing wrong!"

Kusabi sneers at the human charging right at him but then everyone in the room senses monster energy coming from within Tsukune and he moves with inhuman speed to go past Kusabi and get to Moka. As Tsukune moves the black lines spread out from the teen's neck. This last use of Moka's blood pushes Tsukune human body past its limits and he starts to collapse as the vamperic blood that had so many times saved him now begins to consume his body. With a gasp Tsukune shouts, "Please believe me Moka… whatever happens to me I am always grateful to you!"

Then with the last of his strength Tsukune removes Moka's rosary. Kusabi charges in enraged that Tsukune has made no move to attack him, is IGNORING HIM and so doesn't pay attention to Moka's transformation.

At once inner Moka the vampire sends Kusabi flying with a massive kick. The S-Class Monster strides forward and removes the last of the chains. Giving her foe a look of distain as he is dirt beneath her heels, "Trash... you dare lay your hands on me. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Kusabi's minions look on in horror as their leader has gone down. With the fight apparently over Moka turns to Tsukune. As always there is a look of distance on the Vampiress' face as if everything and everyone is unworthy of her time. "My blood is killing you Tsukune. It is time for you to leave the world of monsters forever if you are to live. This may hurt the other me and so for her I ask this of you. LEAVE and LIVE. Your fate is meaningless to me." Even as she proclaims her disinterest in what becomes of Tsukune a corner of Inner Moka's mind proclaims it to be a lie.

Using Moka's distraction Kusabi rises from the rubble sending broken bits of the building flying in all directions. Leaping at Moka, Kusabi does a wind up of his monstrous arm, "Here is repayment for that kick earlier!"

After dodging the first wild swing Moka is considering the best way to defeat her foe when she notices Tsukune charge forward again. She can only cry out, "Idiot!" As Tsukune uses the power of Moka's blood to try to shove her aside but instead Moka has to get both of them to safety and Tsukune is sent flying.

Tsukune stands up but has a giant shard through his arm, looking at the battered form of the human. A part of Outer Moka is horrified at Tsukune's condition and another can only marvel at his bravery. Even with her blood powering him the young human is on edge of death. One misstep and he will die. "Fool! This is not your battle! I need no one's help! Now stand aside and I will take you home once I am done here."

Kusabi sneers at the display, "What's wrong vampire? I thought you would put up more of a fight. What is he? Your familiar? Your toy? Let me guess: if he didn't get in the way you would have dodged my attack? Well why don't you send your pet home? HAHA!"

Inner Moka glares and says in a flat voice, "Shut up." Then moving so fast that no one can see her, Moka thrashes Kusabi, again and again with blow after blow. "Don't insult Tsukune, and KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

The minions look on in awe at the handiwork of Moka but they also get their trap ready. Then one more time Kusabi rises from the wreckage and begins a monolog that he knows about the weakness of Vampires just before the overhead sprinklers cut loose and drench the room in water. The water is like acid to the Vampire, burning like liquid fire; and what's worse it saps her power. So when Kusabi attacks again Moka is helpless to resist. Despite sensing Tsukune's willingness to help, inner Moka refuses as her pride is everything to her, "Even if I am on the verge of death I will not take help from anyone. You are NOT necessary to me Tsukune..."

The Vampire turns to face her foe who charges in to finish her but again Tsukune gets in the way and this time he takes the full force of the blow intended for Moka. For the briefest of moments Tsukune and Kusbai stand face to face but then the human goes flying and lands in a broken, bloody and mangled heap.

Moka cries out in anguish seeing the broken form of her friend. Why did he do it? I told him I didn't need him. Seeing his broken form is almost too much for the prideful vampiress, "Why? I told you how many times that you were not needed!"

With his very life's blood draining away he gasps out, "I was frustrated... I couldn't accept that this is none of my business because both Mokas are important to me."

Kusabi with his victory at hand stands to watch and savor the suffering of Moka like it's the sweetest nectar.

Seeing no other choice Moka bites Tsukune and injects her blood into his battered form. Then she admits to herself and Tsukune the truth, "I didn't want you to die, that's why I kept pushing you away..." Left unsaid is that Inner Moka has feelings for Tsukune.

Tsukune stands up, now with black veins and patches crossing his body from the bite marks on his neck and his eyes have turned white, aren't focused but the wounds start to close. At once Moka knows something is wrong. "Tsukune… are you OK?"

Kusabi sneers, "I will show you the power of the hybrids!" Tsukune lurches towards his enemy, almost mindlessly, driven alone by some instinct. At this point understanding clicks with Moka. "Kusabi don't fight him right now!" Turning towards the minions she shouts, "Run for you lives!"

The warning is both too late and no one takes it seriously as Tsukune just wades into Kusabi and any of his minions nearby, crushing them without mercy one by one. This display starts just in time for Kurumu and the rest to arrive.

In shock Kurumu calls out, "Tsukune what are you doing?" Just as her beloved slams Kusabi into the ground, splattering blood. Water and blood runs down Tsukune's face and he pauses to lick his lips.

The rest of Kusabi's minions not defeated look on in horror and then they attempt to swarm Tsukune under but all that does is bring them into his reach and he starts to smash them one by one.

"No! This... this isn't Tsukune!" Kurumu starts to cry. Mizore can only close her eyes at the display and the little witch mouths "no" helplessly. The girls cannot believe what their eyes are showing them. Tsukune has become some kind of monster.

Inner Moka gazes sadly at the carnage that Tsukune is wreaking, "It's as I feared his body was too weak. My blood has transformed him into a ghoul. A mindless killing machine and once he is finished with them he will turn on us. The Tsukune that we knew is gone. All that is left is for me to put him down and put him out of this living hell he is trapped in." Of all the things that Inner Moka has done this will be the most difficult, there was something special about Tsukune. This mere human that became involved in the world of monsters.

Yukari manages to turn off the water and Moka's strength flows back. Striding forward with her strength restored, she sends Tsukune to the floor with a powerful kick. Standing over the bleeding body of their friend, "Forgive me, I no longer have a way to save you and so have no choice but to do this. Don't think badly of me, Tsukune. I have to kill you."

Kurumu screams, "NO! I will not lose my Destined One! Not the very day after we made LOVE!"

The other girls are all startled by Kurumu admission.

The snow-woman is so startled that he enchanted lollipop falls from her lips and shatters on the ground. And little Yukari who was crying tears at Moka's declaration of intending to kill Tsukune can only look dumbly at Kurumu.

Inner Moka is frozen in place. Tsukune slept with Kurumu?!

With everyone distracted this provides Kurumu the opening she needs and she races for her true love. Reaching Tsukune, Kurumu lets out a yelp as he tries to slash her and she doesn't fully dodge the swipe from his claw like hands. Ignoring the pain that is shooting through her abdomen Kurumu presses on. She kisses Tsukune on the lips and wraps her tail around his head.

Seeing the blood fly from Kurumu, Moka screams, "Get back, or he will..."

Time freezes for everyone but Kurumu and Tsukune. The succubus probes Tsukune's mind but has to wage war with the beast that has taken him over. Deeper and deeper she dives through the layers of Tsukune's mind till at last she finds him, finds Tsukune and not the beast that is in control. Then using all of her power and love she brings back Tsukune. This triggers another burst of monster energy as Moka's blood transforms Tsukune again. His hair turns pure silver, the black marks on his skin fade away and his fangs shrink to a smaller size.

"...kill you!"

The Head Master of the Academy now arrives and takes in the scene, "That was unexpected!"

Everyone looks at Tsukune and Kurumu standing together a faint smile is exchanged between the two. Then Kurumu and Tsukune collapse together amid the ruins and wreckage from the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The evening before

Tsukune has had one of his stressful couple of days at Yokai Academy. Yet another monster had run amuck and had to be dealt with but in the end they had been shown their place via a kick from inner Moka and the crisis was resolved. Not before he was injured and had to be given some of Moka's blood to heal it the problem was not all of the wounds were healing and as a result there are bandages around his neck. At last with a little peace Tsukune is back in his dorm room and is trying to get some sleep.

*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*

After debating not answering the door the teenager gets up and goes to the door, throwing on a robe as he does. Peeking out in the dimly lit hallway there is a shape out there and for a moment Tsukune is afraid that one of the other students is in their monster form and has come to eat him. With a bit of panic in his voice, "Hel… lo…"

"Tsukune…" There is a flat and listless quality to the voice and Tsukune doesn't recognize it.

With no sudden rush to grapple, then eat him and the voice not threatening Tsukune squints into the hallway, "Yes I am and you are?"

There is what sounds like a sob from the figure, "Don't you recognize me? I should just go."

Then she moves into the light, it is Kurumu. She is wearing a short, a very short kimono and the succubus' long legs are on full display, along with the front partly open giving a view of Kurumu's breasts and normally this would cause a nose bleed to start coming on and cause a stuttering fit but instead Tsukune is drawn to his friend's face. Kurumu's eyes have a dull quality to them and her skin is pale.

Before she can go Tsukune with a great deal of concern in his own voice asks, "I am sorry, I couldn't see you but you will get in trouble its after curfew."

The teen visibly debates between leaving and staying, then her face falls down towards the floor, highlighting the fact that Kurumu isn't wearing her trade mark hair piece. Then in a voice just above whisper, "Can I come in Tsukune…. We need to talk."

Even as he answered Tsukune knew there was a problem with his friend, "Ah… Ah… that's a bad idea if you are found in my room we could get expelled. Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

Kurumu looked at him with this dull, sad eyes and all she could say is, "Please."

Not knowing what else to do Tsukune slowly stands aside and lets Kurumu into his room.

With Tsukune's silent agreement a bit of life comes back to Kurumu and she moves into the room and the door closes behind the pair. She walks over to the desk and looks at the picture of the newspaper club; it was from the end of the first year. In the center of course is Tsukune with the girls all around him and in the back is Gin. Looking at the picture Kurumu can't help but notice that there is a slight tilt of Tsukune's gaze towards HER, towards Moka. Again her resolve nearly falters but she has come this far and takes a deep breath. "I need to know if all I am is a friend, Tsukune."

Not expecting this Tsukune scratches the back of his head and gives a laugh but it trails off as he sees the serious expression on his friends face. After a few moments tick by he says weakly, "You know that you are important to me Kurumu-chan."

Hearing that little even more life comes back to Kurumu's eyes but then just as quickly that life goes out as Tsukune continues talking.

"All of you girls are important to me, I care about you all."

"I know that but I need to know if there is a chance that I could be the one." Kurumu looks right into Tsukune's eyes but there is fear in hers as she continues, "For you to feel for me what I feel for you."

Feeling like he is standing in quick sand Tsukune tries to not panic and doesn't know what to say so he gives his standard response, "You're my friend…"

Taking a step forward and now almost trembling from the fear Kurumu says three simple words, "I love you."

Caught like a deer in a hunter's sight Tsukune freezes and then his cheeks turn crimson and his eyes nearly roll back up into his head. Simply put the teen boy is shocked senseless.

With no response Kurumu becomes desperate and her words fall over one another as she continues, "Ever since you saved me, I knew you were the one, my mate of fate and I love you. There is no one else for me. I can wait as long as there is a chance, if in time I can prove myself and you will return my love. If not I don't know what I will do"

"I don't know what to say, I mean I do care for you but…"

"But…"

This was too serious. Part of the young man's mind was ready to gibber but another observed that one of the other girls should have come crashing before things reached this point. So with no one to save him Tsukune attempts to back pedal, "This is too serious, we are only in High School."

The response is not an outright rejection but any hope the response offers is perhaps pure illusion. "High School or not, I know you are the one and only for me, my Mate of Fate. So yes here I stand, I ask for an answer but you leave me hanging. " Kurumu rallies herself, "Well I will just have to double my efforts, to prove to you how much I love you and how good of a wife I can be."

Now near full panic Tsukune waves his hands, "Please Kurumu that isn't necessary!"

"So you made up your mind?"

There isn't hope in the young succubus' eyes, now its desperation pure and simple.

Looking into those wide purple eyes Tsukune can see them hanging between despair and hope. There is no escape, the moment as at last arrived he can't put it off, he has to say what is I his heart. "Kurumu you are my best of friends, I don't want to hurt you but that is all we are... friends."

As he says those words Tsukune knows he has dealt his friend a terrible blow and Kurumu crumbles towards the ground as if inner Moka herself struck the blow.

The vice around her heart tightens and Kurumu finds it difficult to breath.

As Kurumu falls Tsukune catchers her before she hits the ground. Now touching neither says anything but the closeness of her Chosen One, feeling his breath upon her allows Kurumu to rally one last time, to make one final effort. For the briefest of moments she considers using her powers, sure that in time he would return her love if she forced him to be with her but no she gave her word and the succubus needs him to choose her on his own. There is one thing left to try. Slowly Kurumu stands and then at last says, "Perhaps you should see what you are giving up."

Then with a tug the kimono opens up and reveals the nude form of the succubus, her flawless if pale skin, perfect breasts, narrow figure and neatly trimmed mound with its thin blue hair. She had hoped that after her declaration Tsukune would ravish her and so hadn't worn anything under the robe but perhaps it's not too late and lets the garment fall to the floor. The succubus despite wanting Tsukune to see her nude like this, her cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment.

This was hardly the first time Tsukune had seen the Succubus nude, but it was the first time they were totally alone. All he can do is just stare at the glorious sight before him.

Looking at her chosen one's groin she sees the bulge spring to life and that strengthens her resolve. "I can tell you like what you are seeing."

"This is a terrible idea Kurumu... you should get dressed." Despite the human teen saying those words he can't take his eyes off the nude form of his friend.

Sensing the weakening resolve of the object of her desire Kurumu licks her lips and continues, "Don't you understand? As a succubus, I'm able, and willing, to do anything, I mean ANYTHING, to please you." She blushes furiously at the admission. "I'll pleasure you with every part of my body. I'll fulfill your filthiest fantasies, your dirtiest desires, without complaint." She takes a hopeful step forward. "Anything you wish. I can be your wife, lover, mistress, your slave... whatever you want me to be."

All Tsukune can do is look at the nude body of his friend, "Why are you doing this Kurumu?" Not realizing it he takes a step forward and once again the two are nearly touching.

Blushing again Kurumu says, "Isn't it obvious? I am trying to seduce you."

"You said you wouldn't do that."

Giving a brief shake of her head Kurumu explains, "I said that I wouldn't try to charm you with my powers. Let me show you what I can do, the things I am always thinking about." Kurumu takes Tsukune left hand and places his middle finger against her lips and then begins to suck on it.

Tsukune's cheeks turn rose red as he lets out a deep breath from feeling Kurumu tongue on his finger. Then after what felt like an eternity the sucking sensation stops. Opening his chocolate brown eyes and locks them on to Kurumu's full lips but he doesn't notice that she is guiding his hand downward and the between her legs. When his moist finger brushes against her most intimate of areas both of the teens suck in their breaths and then Kurumu presses Tsukune's finger up into her.

"Oh... Yes." The teenage succubus moans as the finger sinks into her.

"It's so hot... You're so hot and wet." Tsukune says in a voice tinged with awe. All thoughts of anything else, of ANYONE else has vanished from the teenaged boys mind, all that is left is Kurumu. For once all hesitation falls away and his finger starts to move in and out of her and is reward with another moan from Kurumu.

"Please..." Is all Kurumu can say as she starts to ride Tsukune's hand as he fingers her wet pussy.

Giving into the moment and needing no more encouragement Tsukune's other hand wraps around the back of his friend and pulls her tight against his body. The two teens look into each other's eyes, eyes that are reflections of lust and then Tsukune takes the lead and kisses Kurumu.

As the kissing starts the crushing weight lifts from Kurumu's heart. Then Kurumu takes Tsukune's other hand and guides it to her breast and at once he starts rubbing her erect nipple. She breaks the kiss just long enough to whisper, "Be gentle..."

Tsukune nods and then lets out his own moan of pleasure as he feels Kurumu's hand rubbing against his erection. She slips her hand down Tsukune's shorts and then Kurumu wraps her fingers around Tsukune's now pulsing member.

Now its Tsukune's turn to let out a moan of lust as Kurumu works his pulsing cock. Then looking down at the succubus' pillow like breasts Tsukune marvels at how large yet firm they are. "Do you know how many times… how many times I dreamed about seeing you like this, about touching your breasts?"

Hearing the desire in Tsukune's voice and those words is like an elixir to the succubus and she grins, "They are my best quality…" Kurumu's words are cut off as Tsukune takes the erect bud into his mouth and starts to lick it.

Then what Kurumu says dawns on Tsukune and he stops to look at her. "That's not true Kurumu; your breasts aren't your best quality… even if they are awesome. It's not your beauty either." Tsukune places his hand against Kurume's chest, "No it's what's in here, your heart. You care so much; you always have."

Now nearly crying with joy Kurumu whispers, "Oh Tsukune…" The two return to kissing, then things move forward quickly and soon the two are lying on Tsukune's sleeping mat with each teen's hands wandering, exploring the other's bodies. That is all the teens do for several minutes, exploring and kissing. Soon Tsukune's clothes are gone and Kurumu pauses to admire the athletic form of her lover, there are scars on his body from their battles and of course the bandages around teen's neck from where Moka has fed on him. Kurumu looks away and focuses her attention on Tsukune pulsing member; a sixth sense tells her that he is ready to cum. This insight is no doubt part of her succubus heritage and decides to take him in her month. As she wraps her lips around his shaft Tsukune lets out an animal like groan and then he starts shooting into her mouth.

After cleaning the last few drops of jizz from her lovers member she smiles down at him and frowns at the expression on Tsukune's face. Her heart flutters as Kurumu is terrified that he will say he didn't enjoy things or that it was a mistake.

Tsukune is annoyed that he finished before he could please Kurumu. While having no experience in such matters Tsukune desperately wants to please the woman before him. This triggers a terrible feeling of frustration and failure. The girls have to protect him ALL THE TIME. Now he can't even please one of them in bed! Then something happens and there is a surge of energy, of STRENGTH within himself.

Kurumu lets out a gasp of shock as she first senses monster energy within Tsukune. Then watches as his eyes turn crimson and the pupils become slits, there is a faint red glow about him and then his hair turns silver. That power fills the room as the transformation completes and Kurumu understands what's happened, Moka's vampire blood. She had seen this happen before when Tsukune transformed to save Moka from Kuyo's fire blast last year.

"I want to please you..." Tsukune lets out with a bit of gravel to his voice.

Kurumu smiles, "I would like..."

Before she can finish her sentence Kurumu finds herself rolled on to her back and Tsukune kneeling above her. Without even thinking the succubus opens her thighs and then lets out a gasp as her once again hard and ready lover sinks himself into her soaked wetness. He fits perfectly inside of her, he is her Mate of Fate, "Oh yes..."

Other words are cut off as Tsukune begins ramming himself into Kurumu again and again. All ether teen can manage is grunts and moans. Neither teen notices the thin trickle of blood from between Kurumu's thighs.

Having been so excited Kurumu quickly cums herself but Tsukune keeps on going and actually picks up his pace. With every one of her intimate areas now super sensitive this continued love making is both agony and marvelous. "Yes... pound me... fuck me..." Kurumu then manages to shout Tsukune's name once before he smothers her mouth with his own. Now all Kurumu can do is hold onto for dear life and she wraps her legs around her lover's waist and her arms around his neck.

After what seems like a wonderful eternity that sixth sense warns Kurumu that Tsukune is ready to cum again. Which is confirmed when he gives a horse cry of, "I am going to cum..."

"Do it... I want it!" Feeling him try to pull out manages, "Inside... you can cum inside me..."

That hoarse voice manages, "Are you sure?"

Now panting all Kurumu can manage is "Yes!"

Tsukune resumes pounding the young woman under him and then empties his load into her. Feeling the warmth spreading within her from Tsukune's cum causes Kurumu to orgasm again herself.

All of the sudden the monster energy vanishes from Tsukune and the spent teenage boy collapses on top of the succubus who is also now exhausted.

Again Kurumu says, "I love you."

Without thinking Tsukune replies, "I love you too Kurumu."

Hearing those words is too much for Kurumu and she blacks out. Tsukune exhausted falls asleep on top of her and as his softening member pops out their fluids mix together on the sleeping mat.

Neither teen notices the black patches that almost crawl out from under the bandage around Tsukune's neck. The inky blackness spreads for a few moments, stops its advance and then the patches fade away.

* * *

As a buzzer drones on the two teens slowly begin to stir from their shared slumber. Tsukune awakes first and looks at the nude form of Kurumu next to him. A brief smiles crosses his face and then realization hits him, he fucked Kurumu last night. Not only that, he had thrown her down, climbed on top of her and pounded her till she screamed and then had to smother her mouth with kisses to prevent her making any more noise than she did. The memory both excited and horrified the young human. What had he done?! What if she was pregnant? What would Moka do?!

When Kurumu woke up her first thought was that it had been a dream, followed by a terrible thought that she had thrown herself at some other boy, but no she was in Tsukune's room. Her own face lights up as if the sun, then she pounced like a lioness on top of her lover and smothers his face with her breasts.

With his face covered by Kurumu's pillow like tits and her smell, everything came flooding back. Then to the surprise of both of them Tsukune starts to kiss her naked chest and this causes Kurumu to moan. She then pulls away just enough to see his face nestled between her breasts. This close contact causes the young man to become ready again.

"I thought it was a dream..."

"Me too.."

Feeling the hardness of Tsukune's dick against her Kurume reaches down and grasps it. "I want this.. I NEED IT..."

Again all thoughts of anything but of the woman in front of him vanish; like the fact that its nearly dawn and she is still in his room. All Tsukune can do is nod as he lets his lover guide herself down on to his hard member.

As Tsukune feels himself being enveloped by Kurumu, the warm and moist feeling of being in her drives him crazy.

"I don't want this night to end..." Kurumu says and starts riding her lover. Tsukune for his part grabs her hips to hold her on him.

After a few moments Tsukune notices the glow of pre-dawn starting to creep into his room. They are running out of time. In between gasps and grunts, "The... sun... no... time..."

Kurumu moans, "Quick... then..." Then starts riding Tsukune for all she is worth. Both too soon and after too long the two teens finish.

"You have to go Kurumu. If you are caught here..."

Kurumu gives a reluctant nod and then brushes her lips against Tsukune's and is rewarded with him pulling her closer and making it a deep passionate kiss.

The two quickly clean up and get dressed.

"Tsukune... Later we need to..."

A bit out of character Tsukune interrupts Kurumu, "TALK... We need to talk."

Kurumu nods agreement and whispers, "I love you."

The response to the declaration is a nod, "I know."

After the nod Kurumu opens the windows and transforms. Her wings and tails sprout and then she takes flight into the gathering morning to return to the girl's dorm.

There is a gust of wind which sends the drapes fluttering and that in turn knocks over the newspaper club group photo. Just before the picture frame hits the floor Tsukune manages to snag it. Looking at the four faces of the girls Tsukune wonders what he is to do. What is he going to do?

* * *

At the Yokai Academy hospital outside of the room where Tsukune's is recovering following his battle the four girls are gathered.

"What do you mean that you... you... you made love to Tsukune!?" Outer Moka was nervously toying with the rosary around her neck.

The young witch was looking between Moka and Kurumu and it's clear that she is unhappy, "I don't believe it... There is no way he would sleep with you big titted tramp!"

Ignoring Yukari altogether, Kurumu glares at Moka, "How about why did your other self try to murder Tsukune! What the hell was up with that?" The succubus folds her arms across her more than ample breasts.

"It's not that simple... She... Ah..." Outer Moka at a loss for words trails off. The pink haired vampire is also horrified at what happened and shocked by the implication that Tsukune has chosen Kurumu. That Kurumu has won the contest for his heart after all.

"Explain what Moka? That your S Class side went on her own little killing spree and the target was Tsukune."

It's simply too much and Moka flees from the others with tears running down her cheeks.

At one time Kurumu would have jumped for joy at the sight of her rival fleeing so; but it now rings hollow.

At last Mizore speaks up, "Don't you think you were kind of cruel to Moka just now 'Empty Head'?" Emphasizing her point by pointing her sucker at Kurumu.

Kurumu is annoyed and grumbles in way of reply.

With Moka gone it's up to Yukari to press Kurumu, "If he did sleep with you it's because you used your Love Charm on him, didn't you!?" Yukari taps her magic wand as if debating using it.

"No, I didn't use my powers on Tsukune. I promised that I wouldn't. We have to focus on protecting Tsukune." Kurumu doesn't want to talk about this, especially as whatever answer she gives is going to upset the others.

"Speaking of powers, what did you do to Tsukune to get him to stop?" Mizore tries for a change of topic to get Kurumu to open up.

"As a succubus I can enter people's minds. It was very difficult… it was like there was another mind there but it was bestial, all rage and hunger." Kurumu shivers at the memory and is saved from more questions by Ruby stepping out into the hallway. Tsukune is awake and asking for them.

Everyone does a double take on Ruby as she is wearing a nurse's outfit but it's trashy, short skirt and the top open a few buttons to show off her bust. "It's a long story… the head master assigned me to the hospital..."

* * *

Meanwhile Moka is fighting the Doctor and Nurse who are also part of the outcast plot.

* * *

When Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari and brought in by Ruby they are met by a sitting up Tsukune who looks totally normal. He gives them a smile and then looks around for the missing Moka.

The girls look uncomfortable for a moment when Kurumu is about to ask how Tsukune is doing when Yukari rushes the bed, "Desu! Tsukune! Kurumu has been saying these incredible lies that you two slept together! No way is that true! You love Moka and were going to wait for me to join you two!"

The cheeks on everyone in the room burn bright at the little witch's statement.

Slowly Tsukune looks at Kurumu and asks, "You told them?!"

Kurumu is ready to cry and her words spill over one another. Explaining about the end of the fight and she was afraid Moka was going to kill him.

Tsukune looks down at the floor; his feelings are a hurricane right now. He loves Moka but he has come to terms that he also loves Kurumu but what of the other girls and how does he deal with Kurumu AND Moka? Of course everything has blown up since he slept with Kurumu and it's known.

While Tsukune is dealing with his turmoil, his confirmation is a crushing blow to Mizore and Yukari. The Snow Woman had put a great deal of her hopes into the idea of starting a family with Tsukune; losing to Moka would have been one thing because it was clear she had the edge from the start. But for Kurumu to have swooped and in and to have stolen Tsukune!? It's a very bitter blow.

At last into the silence Tsukune asks after Moka. Yukari is angry at Kurumu and jabs her finger at the succubus, "This big titted cow made Moka run away in tears!"

Before things could get worse Ruby joins the conversation, "They were arguing." Then everyone gives the older witch a strange look as Ruby hadn't been there to have over heard it.

No one cared to refute the claim and in that silence Tsukune was able to jump in, "Can you guys find Moka? In the meantime Kurumu and I need to talk."

Mizore nodded while Yukari was on the edge of tears. The two stepped out to find Moka and Ruby followed them leaving Kurumu and Tsukune alone. Kurumu took her love's hand and held it between her own, "I was so frightened, you were acting crazy and then Moka tried to KILL you!" As the young woman says "kill" her eyes go wide.

"I need to talk to Moka..."

Kurumu frowns but smiles when Tsukune finishes his sentence.

"...but first you and I need to talk." Looking like he expected one of Yukari's magical pans to fall on him, "I want you to know that I regret nothing about the other night and to say I love you. I was foolish to not have rea..."

"Yahoo!"

Tsukune is cut off with a shower of kisses by the young woman who all but jumps on to him. In between the kisses Kurumu says, "You... Will... Not... Regret... This... I will... Be the... Best wife..."

Tsukune is about to go into a gibbering fit at the mention of wife. The teen calms himself down. It takes a little bit for Tsukune to get Kurumu to calm down and then he takes another deep breath as he is certain she will not like what he says next. "You need to know that I also have feelings for Moka... That has been true all along. I was too afraid to admit that but now that I have realized how I how I feel about you, I need to talk to her."

While not thrilled that Tsukune hasn't proclaimed her his sole love, Kurumu is very happy with his confirmation that he does love her. The question is what to do about Moka, if anything. For now, it's time to find out where Tsukune sees this going. "Tsukune, I understand things are going fast right now and that you need time. Can you tell me what you are going to say to Moka?"

Unable to meet Kurumu's eyes, Tsukune looks down a bit. Wondering what he is going to say to Moka and then Tsukune notices Kurumu's neck, he can almost see the side of her neck pulsing with the beat of her heart and the blooding rushing within the arteries. Without thinking Tsukune moves forward and starts nuzzling Kurumu's neck.

Liking the attention Kurumu leans into Tsukune and lets out a soft moan, "Oh... Tsukune..."

Tsukune feels so thirsty Tsukune and has to stop, 'I really need something to drink', he thinks. Moving away from the succubus Tsukune gives a weak smile and the heads over to the sink. As he walks the new bracelet on his wrist jingles.

Kurumu pouts a bit since Tsukune stopped and she liked the attention, especially as it had been unexpected. The affection leads Kurumu's mind to focus on when they became one the other night and she starts to replay in her mind what happened.

Turning from the sink Tsukune has a cup of water in his hand and upon seeing the expression on Kurumu's face nearly drops it. Kurumu's expression is a combination of embarrassment and lust. Tsukune feels a need to drink some more and quickly turns his back and drinks from the sink.

"Tsukune..."

Sensing Kurumu walking up behind him Tsukune is suddenly afraid she is going to pounce on him. Spinning in place and waving his hands to fend off the proposition Tsukune is certain is about to happen.

"What are you going to say to Moka?"

Relieved it's a question, even one as complex as THAT one, Tsukune lets out a big exhale in relief. "Well... I need her to know what my feelings are for you."

The succubus' face lights up.

"That we did sleep together, that I love you and at the same time still care for her, that I love her too."

Kurumu flinches at the last part. Having at last won his love, Kurumu is unwilling to risk things so she leaves things as is, for now. Deciding on a change of topic, "What is deal with the bracelet?"

"I don't know, Ruby said don't remove it and all would be explained shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile Yukari and Mizore search for but fail to find Moka; however, the mind controlled Moka has found Tsukune and Kurumu.

* * *

The door to the room opens up and standing in the doorway is Moka but her neck is bloody and her eyes have a vacant stare.

Taking a step forward Tsukune smiles and asks, "Moka, thank goodness! We were worried about you!"

Kurumu folds her arms over her breasts and frowns. The young succubus is clearly not pleased by the arrival of her rival.

Then both of them notice that Moka is behaving strangely, carrying a surgical knife in her one hand and Tsukune subconsciously notices the smell of blood from the wounds on Moka's neck and leans forward without thinking. Kurumu is slightly faster on noticing a problem and asks, "Moka, what are you doing?"

Alerted by Kurumu's question, Tsukune notices the scalpel that Moka is carrying, "Hey be careful! That's dangerous!"

Kurumu frowns, "You are acting strange, Moka..."

Without warning the mind controlled vampire slashes Tsukune and a spray of blood fills the hallway as the scalpel rips through his shirt and the flesh beneath. "DIE TSUKUNE!" The wounded teenager falls back onto the ground shocked by the attack of his other love.

"NOOOO!" Kurumu cries as she throws herself at Moka and tackles her vampire rival to the ground. The succubus smacks Moka across her face with an open hand. "What are you doing?"

The mental fog of the nurse's mind control lifts and Moka notices the scalpel in her hand. Seeing Tsukune's wounded arm Moka's eyes go wide in shock, "No way... I did that?!"

Kurumu grabs Moka's arm holding the scalpel, "This is the second time you tried to kill Tsukune! I will say this only once: I won't ever forgive you again Moka!"

At that moment the other members of the newspaper club arrive and look on in horror at the scene of the bleeding Tsukune while Kurumu holds Moka down.

XXX

There are several minutes of chaos as the girls argue with each other and the fighting is only ended by the arrival of the Head Master of the Academy who orders an examination of Moka.

* * *

Tsukune hangs his head low in shock at what has just transpired. Moka attacked and tried to kill him a second time. The first time he had no memory of but this latest attack is all too clear in the teenager's mind.

Yukari and Kurumu are talking while Mizore hides next to Tsukune's bed and watches.

"Desu! No matter how many times Ruby asks Moka just answers 'I don't know'."

Kurumu stands protectively nearby Tsukune, "It has to be jealousy! Moka couldn't accept what happened and..."

Tsukune stands up suddenly, "No... I believe in Moka... I have to talk to her." But before Tsukune can leave the room Kurumu blocks the door.

"I won't let you go to where Moka is. Maybe Inner Moka is controlling her body and still wants to kill you, or maybe she can't accept what happened. It's too dangerous."

"No way..."

Kurumu starts to shake, "She tried to kill you before... I thought that Moka was thinking that death was a way of saving you the first time when you turned into the Ghoul." Kurumu throws her arms around the man she loves, "I don't know if I can trust Moka again!"

Before anything else can be said by either Tsukune or Kurumu, Mizore freezes her rival, which causes an argument between the snow woman and succubus over whether Tsukune should head off. This argument is cut short when Tsukune announces, "I have to go... I will be going out for a bit, but I have to believe in Moka!"

* * *

With Tsukune gone from the room Mizore turns to Kurumu, "I have to know... what was it like? What was it like to be with Tsukune?"

Kurumu is shocked by the blunt question and her cheeks flush at the memory it brings. Tsukune on top of her, inside of her. Despite the embarrassment there is a slight smile to the young succubus's mouth.

Yukari frowns, "I still don't believe it!"

"Look at her face; it happened," Mizore says with absolute certainty

The youngest of the three students wants to stick out her tongue, yell insults or just cry at the statement and the realization that Kurumu had succeeded sinks in at last. With her purple eyes wide Yukari asks with her voice low and showing her age as the youngest member of the Newspaper Club, "What was it like?"

Caught between her two friends, Kurumu nods agreement and the slight smile blossoms across her face, "It was GLORIOUS!"

* * *

Tsukune, while searching for Moka, stumbles across a scene of carnage and death with blood and bodies strewn across a floor of the Academy Hospital.

"Nice to see you Tsukune..." A malevolent voice calls out across the room. "This saves the time of me sending another mind controlled patsy to kill you!"

"YOU FORCED MOKA TO ATTACK ME!" Tsukune yells in outrage.

The nurse has a sick smile cross her face, "Yes and now it's time to finish the job!"

Tsukune tries to flee but before he can take a step one of the bloody students on floor grabs him

"Oh I can't let you escape here Tsukune."

"UWAAAA!"

"I can control other people's wills, multiple people." Laughing now the nurse waves her needle like fingers about, "There is no place to escape! Here you die!"

The students shambled forward, grabbing onto the trapped Tsukune, clawing and biting.

Tsukune lets out a scream of pain as a student chomps down onto his shoulder and another grabs his arm. The rosary locket on Tsukune's arm is knocked free by the struggle.

* * *

On the first floor of the Hospital Ruby and Moka are talking and then they hear the sound of a battle on one of the floors above them.

* * *

Back in Tsukune's hospital room Mizore and Yukari are probing a reluctant Kurumu for details on how the succubus succeeded at getting Tsukune into bed when they too hear the sounds of combat below them.

* * *

The female members of the Newspaper Club rush onto the second floor of the Academy Hospital from opposite ends. They are greeted with a terrible sight, Tsukune is standing among over a dozen broken and bloody bodies. His hair is silver and Tsukune is holding Nurse Mako Yakumaru off the ground with his face buried in her neck.

Moka holds her hand to her mouth as she looks on in horror, "Is he a ghoul again?"

The other girls all cry out in unison, "No!" "Tsukune!"

At the girls' voices Tsukune opens his eyes which have cat's-eye pupils and are red. Moving slowly like he is coming out of a trance, Tsukune lowers the nurse and this reveals the rest of his face. Fangs peek out below bloody lips. Looking around in surprise at the carnage around him Tsukune notices the bloody wound on the nurse's neck and without thinking licks his lips. At last tasting the blood and realizing what has happened, Tsukune cries out in fear and panic.

"Perhaps I should explain what has happened." A stern voice calls out from down the hallway and everyone turns to see the Head Master.

* * *

The hospital staff tended to the dead and wounded from Tsukune's battle with Mako Yakumaru and her mind controlled minions. Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, the all the members of the Newspaper Club but Gin are present. The headmaster of the academy sits behind his desk with Ruby at his side. Tsukune and his friends stand across from the desk. The girls all crowd protectively close to Tsukune.

"Some of what has happened should be obvious."

The girls look at Tsukune who shuffles uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

Moka looks at Tsukune and back to the Head Master, "Please tell us... what has happened." The cat's-eye jewel at the center of her rosary glows.

"As I said it should be obvious your blood has transformed Mr. Aono into a Vampire." The Headmaster informs the gathered students.

Despite the obviousness of the statement the girls are shocked and the jewel almost flashes at the statement.

"I have acquired a holy rosary to seal Mr. Aono's powers and unlike yours, Miss Akashiya, his can be removed by him. Now I have confirmed that the deaths…"

Everyone especially Tsukune flinches at mention of people being killed.

"...were not caused by Mr. Aono's actions..."

Everyone especially Tsukune sighs in relief at the statement.

"...but several people were injured and combined with the incident in the ruined building points to Mr. Aono needing training with his new powers." The Head Master looks directly at Moka, "Miss Akashiya as you are also a vampire and responsible for Mr. Aono's transformation, I am directing you to train him in the use of his new abilities."

Tsukune smiles at the idea but the girls are all unsure and Kurumu feels a flash of jealousy.

The headmaster places a large leather whip on his desk from one of the drawers. "This is called Belmont; it neutralizes magical powers such as sealing abilities of your rosaries. This will allow Miss Akashiya to access her vampire abilities. Miss Tōjō will provide a suitable location for training. Good day."

Dismissed, the students file out of the headmaster's office into the hallway beyond. At once all the girls start asking Tsukune how he is doing. Tsukune throws up his hands to ward off the questions. Ruby however saves the day as she suggests that Tsukune and Moka should get started right away.

With any argument cut short, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari reluctantly head off. As the three young women leave, Mizore notes carefully the direction that Ruby leads Moka and Tsukune off to.

* * *

After a walk through the academy buildings and past the grave stones and gargoyle statues, Ruby brings the two vampires to a clearing. "I think you two have much to talk about, so I will give you some privacy." With a nod the witch leaves the two teens alone.

Alone at last, Tsukune and Moka look at one another. Discomfort is written all over both of their faces.

After both wait for the other to start talking and getting silence as the result the two then then both try to speak at once.

Tsukune gives a laugh, "You go first."

Moka nods, "There is so much to ask you. How are you doing? Might be the best to start with."

"Tired." Tsukune answers honestly; today had been a whirlwind. Waking up from his battle; Moka running away. Confessing to Kurumu. Having ANOTHER battle with Anti-thesis. Finding out he is a vampire.

Moka twirls with her Rosary, "Well perhaps we should wait so you can get..."

Tsukune waves his hands, "No... like you said we have so much to talk about. I think there is something else on your mind. Like what happened... Like what happened between me and... Kurumu." At last Tsukune finishes the sentence but his face turns red and he can't make contact with Moka's eyes.

Moka's cheeks also burn cheery red as this subject she very much wants and does not want to talk about. Her voice almost tiny Moka says yes to Tsukune's statement.

"I don't know where to begin."

Moka nods, "It's kind of personal I don't feel comfortable asking what goes on..." Then the female vampire stops as she thinks the rest of the sentence through, 'what goes on between a boyfriend and girlfriend, they have to be if they slept together. Kurumu is a succubus but Tsukune wouldn't just sleep with anyone.'

"It's OK Moka, I have no secrets from you."

Not knowing what else to ask and feeling terror begin to rise up Moka blurts out, "Do you love her? Are you in love with Kurumu?"

There she did it, Moka asked the question of her deepest fear. For Tsukune to confirm that the succubus had won his heart.

Taking a deep breath Tsukune says slowly, "Yes. I love her. I didn't realize that till the other day but it's true."

Feeling tears starting to rise, Moka can only nod at first but then she forces a smile and says, "I am happy for you two. I am sure she will make you very ha..."

Within the rosary Inner-Moka seethes in rage as proud vampiress emotions whirl like a hurricane. Anger at Kurumu for stealing Tsukune, for the pain this has caused Outer-Moka and perhaps jealousy. 'Is that possible?' Inner-Moka thinks to herself. Is she jealous of Kurumu? 'Impossible!' she concludes.

Seeing the pain his statement has caused Tsukune blurts out, "I love you too Moka!"

For over a year Moka had been waiting to hear those words from Tsukune, for him to say he loves her. A smile expands across Moka's face and her cheeks turn pink. The young vampiress is about to respond to Tsukune's declaration when the full meaning of what he has said sinks in, 'I love you TOO Moka...' What does this mean? "I... I... don't know what to say."

From within the rosary Inner Moka isn't pleased by what she has heard. Over the past year, inner Moka has come to respect Tsukune's bravery, not that she would say such to a mere human. Also Inner Moka knows that her outer personality has strong feelings for Tsukune. When her blood transformed Tsukune into a ghoul, deciding to put him down was a painful choice. Still despite her own feelings for Tsukune which the prideful vampiress isn't sure of herself, the boy has to know that his statement would hurt Outer Moka and that's not acceptable.

The Rosary glows in anger.

Tsukune has no clue what is going through the mind of Inner Moka but the turmoil of Outer Moka's emotions is obvious and he flinches at his friend's discomfort. "I think you know that I have always cared for you Moka but I was too afraid to say more. That and whenever I might one of the other girls would get in the way."

Outer Moka says slowly, "Like Kurumu."

"Yes, like Kurumu, or Mizore, or Yukari. Whenever I felt like we might say how we felt for each other one of them would show up and interfere. When they were not around I was too afraid, but I am not afraid now to say how I feel now and I care for BOTH you and Kurumu. More than just care for you both, I love you both." As Tsukune spoke more and more conviction entered his voice and he stood straighter.

* * *

Before Outer Moka can respond, Inner Moka communicates with her. The mental link through the rosary allows the two privacy and it's at the speed of thought so Tsukune doesn't notice the conversation as it's over during the blink of an eye for him.

'You shouldn't accept this,' Inner Moka says to her counterpart.

Despite it being a mental conversation Outer Moka wants to fidget with the Rosary, 'I have been waiting for him to say he loves me!'

The inner personality is as always cold, 'Yes he did say that, you AND the Succubus. Are you going to be happy with where this is leading? How happy was our family? How many women was father with?'

Outer Moka understands, Kokoa and her other sisters were always pawns in their mothers' battles. 'What am I to do then?'

'You can do better and shouldn't accept getting the scraps of his attention.' Inner Moka leaves unsaid her anger at the idea that Kurumu claimed Tsukune's virginity. For some reason this bothers the proud vampiress.

'But Tsukune is the best! He is brave and selfless and...' Outer Moka is attempting to convince her inner self but is instead cut off.

Inner Moka, always cold and aloof, ignores the emotional argument, 'Yes, yes, he may be all those things but he is also a Vampire now. Has it occurred to you how much this behavior is like father and the other Vampires we have meet? Again are you going to be happy sharing his attention?'

'Well no… but I am sure I can convince him to only be with us!"

Again the argument is dismissed, 'How? Like Kurumu did? Now that he has tasted the charms of the Succubus, do you think you can appeal to him any other way than to match her by offering Tsukune your body?'

The thrown down gauntlet of having to sleep with Tsukune as a gambit to seek his attention rather than as an act of love taints what has been one of outer Moka's more personal desires, the subject of several fantasies. Stalling for time Outer Moka says, 'We don't know what happened.'

'Then perhaps you should find out.'

* * *

With tears welling up around her eyes the pink haired outer form of Moka asks slowly, "Do you expect me… I mean us to... do this and that… with you also?" As she asks the question her cheeks flush in embarrassment and Moka is torn between hoping Tsukune will say yes or no.

Tsukune fights off his own embarrassment at the question and then takes a deep breath before he continues, "Expect you to?" Taking another deep breath before he finishes he looks directly into Moka's expectant eyes, "NO." Then his resolve falters and the ground is very interesting to gaze upon and in a voice just above a whisper, "I want to be with you... very much so." Again he looks up, "I LOVE YOU MOKA."

* * *

From behind a nearby bush Mizore has to cover her mouth to hide the gasp at hearing Tsukune's confession to Moka.

* * *

Taking a step forward now and with his hands shaking in fear he tries to grab Moka and pull her into a kiss. This is interrupted by Moka herself as she puts her hand on his chest. Feeling Tsukune's heart beat is almost too much as SO MANY times she had wanted just this to happen. "Wait, I have to know, what happened between you and Kurumu?"

After a brief nod slowly and with mounting embarrassment, the newly turned vampire gives the story of his seduction by Kurumu.

* * *

Once Tsukune finishes almost in unison Moka and Mizore start to sniffle and then cry. Moka turns and flees as does Mizore.

Alerted to Mizore's presence by her headlong and tear-filled flight through the woods, Tsukune stands rooted in place. To a now empty clearing Tsukune mutters, "Well… that went badly."


	3. Chapter 3

Back in her dorm Moka cries into her pillow and ignores her inner self's attempts to talk to her.

Meanwhile Mizore has a plan forming, Kurumu has shown the way. The risk of one of the other girls interfering is too high, especially Kurumu now that she had claimed Tsukune. The succubus will no doubt attempt to cement her hold on him. No the snow woman thinks to herself that she needs every advantage she can get, she needs home ground and so Mizore picks up a phone to call her mother. The Flower Festival was nearly here and it was a very romantic event in the lives of the snow people. It would be perfect!

* * *

Not knowing what else to do Tsukune went to the newspaper club and there he found the Club President the sex obsessed werewolf Gin.

Looking up from his camera at Tsukune's entry at first there was disappointment that it wasn't one of the girls. Word had spread like wildfire after the battle at the old building. Kurumu's confession and the following arguments between her and the rest of the girls had been the talk of the school. Gin figured that he might have a chance to 'console' one of the girls that had lost out, not that he had any clue what they saw in Tsukune.

Maybe he could get some details and so with a smile Gin called out, "Way to go STUD! Congrats on getting into Kurumu's panties! So guy to guy how was she? She looks like a real handful."

Tsukune was shocked at the crude comments and just stands there with his mouth hanging open as Gin continues to talk.

"So this going to be a try them all before you buy type thing? Want to know if that smoking Moka is available is all and if I can make a move."

The last was too much and Tsukune without even thinking about it pulled off his new locket. The transformation into the S Class Monster known as a vampire was as quick as it was sudden. The teen was always in shape just not ripped like a body builder but now Tsukune has the physic of an Olympic athlete and of course the fangs, red cats-eyes and power aura of a vampire.

Too late Gin figures out he has gone too far and all he could say before Tsukune grabbed him by the throat was, "Oh damn you really have become a vampire..."

Tsukune lifted Gin off the floor with one hand while the werewolf struggled with both of his hands but it was useless. "You will stay away from the girls, am I clear."

Gin tries to speak, gasping out a reply and a nod, "YES I will stay away!"

Looking up at the werewolf the Vampire Tsukune is drawn towards the pulsing artery on the latter's neck. Without thinking Tsukune pulls Gin closer with his mouth open, showing fangs.

Gin notices Tsukune's gaze and then the fangs, the werewolf's eyes go wide when he sees Tsukune lick his lips. Now real terror grips the werewolf, "Please... Don't... Kill... Me!"

Those words break the haze that came over Tsukune and he drops Gin who flees. Grabbing the sides of his head Tsukune mutters, "What is happening to me?!"

* * *

Yukuri walks into the newspaper club and sees Tsukune standing there looking down at the floor. 'Boy Tsukune looks down; maybe I can cheer him up!'

Skipping up next to him Yukuri asks, "Are you ok Tsukune?"

Tsukune looks over at Yukuri with hooded eyes, "Fine... I am ok..." His attempt to inject confidence in his voice fails and Yukuri looks at him with a frown.

"You don't sound or look fine. You can talk to me! We are friends right?" Yukuri responds with the high enthusiasm that only a 13 year old can manage.

Again with hooded eyes Tsukune looks at Yukuri but with a tinge of hope to them rather than just dull despair. "You're right we are friends... Well it's sort of awkward..." Then Tsukune explains what happened with Gin in particular the feeling of thirst and also what happened with Kurumu at the hospital where he kissed her and was drawn to her neck.

As Tsukune is talking again he notices the faint pulsing of the side of Yukuri's neck and without even thinking about his gaze is drawn there.

Yukuri is listening as Tsukune talks and notices his gaze, the liking of his lips and that he is leaning towards her. The young witch is tempted to just offer herself to Tsukune's hunger as he did with Moka so many times. At the same time it's clear that Tsukune isn't comfortable with his new situation and what he really needs is information. In a low voice, "I understand and don't be upset but you are doing it again."

The near trance that Tsukune is under is dispelled at Yukuri's words. "What!? I am sooo sooorry..." Tsukune leaps up from the table and is about to flee the room when Yukuri stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't go... please we have gotten through things before and we did that together. We care for you Tsukune and want to help you. Why don't we go back to my room and I can check my occult books maybe there is some information there."

"Thank you, that sounds like a good idea but we should also get someone else I don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone with people right now."

Yukari giggles, "If you want to ravish me I don't mind but if you want another there we can get Moka..."

At the forward suggestion of sex with her and Moka that is so part of the speech of the young witch Tsukune can only smile. "Let us stick to research so how about we get Ruby?"

"OK! But you don't know what you're missing out! Remember this body is loaded with potential!"

* * *

After talking with Ruby it was decided to relocate to her room as she had access to far more occult tomes than Yukari. As a member of the staff at the academy Ruby had much larger accommodations than a mere student. Ruby's living area has living room that she converted into research space with the walls covered in shelves and large work table in the center. Off to one side are a kitchenette and another door that Tsukune assumes leads to Ruby's bedroom.

Ruby has Tsukune sit down while she and Yukari start to go through the various tomes in the room. As Ruby moves about in her room the deep purple almost black long skirt flows around her ankles and Tsukune can catch the violet cloth underneath.

From one side of the room Yukari calls, "Here is a treatise on Dhampire's! Might it be some help?"

"No those are the result of mating between a Vampire and a Human that has some vampire powers but isn't a true vampire' not a human brought across... We are looking for a tome on what Vampires call a SECOND BORN which is a full vampire but one that was created by the transformation of a Vampire's blood." Ruby continues to talk as she searches.

Yukuri picks up another book, "What about a Ghoul? Inner Moka mentioned that at the battle in the ruined building."

Again Ruby shakes her head and this time her pony tails flowed in the air, "No those are in a sense a failed transformation... AH! here it is! The Index Librorum Vampyrus!" On the inside cover was a note from her former mistress at Witches Knoll, 'A monster of legendary strength... that permanently infuses his own body with Yōkai. If they're pure-blooded, their combat abilities stretch well beyond imagination. They live apart from other creatures, either human or others monsters, for their feared by everyone.' A few flips of the pages find the table of contents, Vampire Nobility, Famous Vampires, Abilities and Powers, and then there is an entry for a Second Born Vampire. A few more flips open the book to the correct entry.

Yukari joins Ruby and the two read the section on second born vampires.

With his nervousness getting the better of him Tsukune asks, "So anything?"

Ruby traces her finger over a paragraph, "Yes a Second Born Vampire are noted to have difficulties as they gain their full power all at once while normal vampires have access to their powers slowly over time and can grow into them. Also the craving and hunger for blood is common issue for ALL vampires but this is especially a problem for Second Born Vampires. As the hunger is something that most second born never had to deal with and now it's there all at once."

Tsukune's brown eyes go wide, "You mean this feeling, and this need for blood is what Moka has to deal with all the time?"

Ruby gives a nod as a reply.

"You saw how even Inner Moka was interested in your blood Tsukune, that craving is something they always have to deal with." Yukari announces.

"I had no idea... I mean I know she was hungry but I had no idea..." Tsukune feels sad for Moka but also a kinship.

Ruby smiles, "How could anyone that doesn't feel it themselves truly understand?"

"Yah that makes sense... does the book mention anything else about Vampires? What else can they do? I get that Inner Moka is super strong and quick."

Ruby carefully turns the pages of the tome to the main entry for Vampires, "You know about Vampire Strength, Speed and regeneration as you have seen or even used them yourself thanks to Moka's blood. You know about the blood sharing... let's see. Ah detection, Vampires can sense the power of other monsters. They can also be shape shifters able to take on the form of a bat, wolf..."

Tsukune brightens up, "Just like in the movies!"

Yukari giggles, "Knowledge of monsters has become folklore and legend and those served as the sources for the movies and books."

Tsukune thinks about the few Vampire Movies he has watched, "Many Vampires can control people just by looking at them. Is that true?"

It's Ruby's turn to have a grin the idea of being controlled, DOMINATED by Tsukune's will is exciting to the older witch. It takes her a few moments to collect her thoughts and she tries to cover by looking at the pages, "Ah... yes... that is true. Some vampires are noted to have power over others second only to the Succubus."

Concerned Tsukune frowns at hearing this, "I don't think I want to know how to use that ability."

"Would you rather have to fight everyone instead of just issuing a command for a threat to go away?" Ruby is also disappointed at Tsukune's reluctance.

"I guess that makes sense..."

Yukari comes forward, "What you do with your new powers is up to you, who you are hasn't changed."

"Thanks Yukari." Thinking it over the newly created vampire decides that his young friend is correct, "The locket limits my powers is that why I don't 'feel' these other abilities?"

Ruby looks at the books which are based on observations by others of Vampires and so miss many details. "Perhaps or perhaps you just don't know how to access them. If you want to practice we can do that right now."

"I am not sure that's a good idea Ruby maybe we should wait for Moka." Tsukune says with his concern showing again.

Yukari jumps up and down, "We want to help you let's try things with your locket on that should keep things in check..."

So Ruby and Yukari looked up various spells to control others and looked for common elements. One element in common to almost all was eye contact. Many tomes list the eyes as gateways to the SOUL and through them you can learn about others or control them.

The two Witches have Tsukune look deep into their eyes and issue orders. Ruby enjoys this but doesn't feel any compulsion to obey.

"I don't think this is working guys..." Tsukune says.

Ruby ponders things, it could be the locket or just Tsukune's inexperience with his new powers but it's just as likely a function of his own desire and will. He simply doesn't WANT to control them... An idea occurs to Ruby to force the issue. She goes over to her table and grabs a charm, a small blue crystal.

Yukari sees the sea crystal and wonders what Ruby is up to and Tsukune has no idea.

With a few words of power from Ruby a stream of water sprouts from the crystal and strikes Tsukune. This causes Tsukune discomfort and then pain.

"Hey Ruby... that hurts… please stop." Tsukune says as he flinches away from the water which feels like acid.

There is no compulsion behind the request so Ruby doubles down and focuses her own power into the crystal as she says, "Make me..."

The crystal flares even brighter as the stream of water intensifies and Tsukune cries out in pain. Then with an almost roar he shouts, "STOP!"

The young Vampire's will floods out into the room and despite not being able to see Ruby his command crashed into the older witch mind. Feeling the command deep inside of her Ruby drops to her knees and as she does she lets out a moan, "Oh yes... yes MASTER... by your command!"

The water stops as Ruby kills the spell.

Yukari looks around and sees Ruby on her knees panting; one of the older witch's hands is on her corset just above her breast. There is a glazed look in the older witch's eyes.

"Wow you did it Tsukune!" Yukuri jumps up and down then claps.

Tsukune blinks a few times to get the water out of his eyes and his clothes are soaked. Then he gets a good look at Ruby. The empty stare but total fixation on him is obvious. "Oh no... how do I stop this..."

"No master... don't stop controlling your toy..." There is a quality to the voice that it takes a few seconds for Tsukune to recognize. That husky gravel to her voice reminds Tsukune of Kurumu from the night the two slept together. 'She is aroused!' Part of Tsukune's mind nearly jibbers at himself. Then Tsukune's vampire senses confirm his suspicion, the sudden rush of a musky scent from Ruby. The scent is alike yet different than the scent from Kurumu the night of their tryst. The memory combined with the aroma from Ruby's arousal starts to affect Tsukune and he can feel his own desire and lust building. In a panic Tsukune shouts, "I release you... go back to your normal self!"

With the 'will' to keep the hold over Ruby gone the control breaks and the glazed look leaves Ruby's eyes but for a moment there is look of disappointment in the older Witch's gaze. Then that disappointment is washed away as control returns.

"Well you have something else to practice..." Ruby says with a demur smile.

The panic in Tsukune's mind recedes as Ruby is in control again but she is still panting from the excitement even if less now and her heart is racing. Tsukune can see the artery on the side of the older witch's neck pulse with life giving blood. Not realizing that he is doing it Tsukune licks his lips and takes a step forward. The hunger combines with his arousal as a bulge forms in Tsukune's pants.

Ruby notices Tsukune's fangs and his erection. Without saying a word she just tilts her head to the side and exposes her neck.

Losing control Tsukune strides forward and grabs Ruby. There is a combination of fear, excitement and desire in the witch's eyes.

The younger witch while very smart isn't socially mature and so missed the majority of the clues of what's going on. She clearly sees that Tsukune is going for Ruby's neck and she also recalls his fear over his blood craving. So she speaks up, "Ah Tsukune..."

Before Yukari can finish the warning to Tsukune Ruby's eyes flash with anger. 'NO!' Thinks Ruby this is too good of a chance to let slip away. She scrambles for the words of power for the mind control spell they had been just looking at. Use the spell to get Yukari to leave and then it would be just Tsukune and her. In Ruby's panic to get the spell off she botches the execution and so the magic is going wild in the room.

Tsukune and Yukari both cry out in panic and try to lunge for Ruby. Tsukune with his vampiric speed is able to get to Ruby just in time for the botched spell to complete. The two are ground zero as the magical vortex sweeps the room.

Yukari blinks to clear her eyes from the flash as a number of scrolls and sheets are paper are fluttering through the air in the wake of the magical maelstrom. Ruby and Tsukune are standing in the center of the room, frozen in place. "Desu! This is bad!"

* * *

Tsukune finds himself standing in a long hallway that vaguely reminds him of the dorms in Yokai Academy. Walking for a while the hallway just appears to go on and on and so Tsukune opens one of the doors off the hallway. The doorway opens to hill covered in large golden sunflowers, after a moment Tsukune recognizes the location. The doorway leads to Witch's Knoll. Startled Tsukune retreats through the door back into the hallway. Trying another door leads to a dark and dank dungeon. Quickly Tsukune recognizes it as where he was held by the security committee before they attempted to put him to death. Then Tsukune hears weeping, "Moka?"

"I am sorry Tsukune…"

"Moka!" And Tsukune runs towards his loves voice and finds outer Moka knelling on the ground of a cell with a black crow outside watching. Then the bars to the cell warp and twist releasing Moka. So Tsukune runs through the opening crying Moka's name and attempts to grab her but instead she passes right through him. The Crow transforms into Ruby and then Ruby and Moka are joined by Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari.

Kurumu strides forward and smacks Moka across the face, "I am still really mad. You shouldn't have kept Tsukune's secret from us."

"I'm sorry." Moka says as she holds her face where Kurumu struck her.

Ruby interrupts the confrontation between Tsukune's friends. "Now's not really the time for making apologies."

The girls then discuss the need to save Tsukune, to save HIM. This must have been right before the girls came to save him from the Security Committee Tsukune thinks. Then at last it all comes together for Tsukune, these are Ruby's memories. As the girls run off Tsukune makes his way back to the door and to the hallway beyond.

* * *

It seems like hours pass as Tsukune walks down the hallway of Ruby's memories. The hallways cross and connect to other seemingly endless door lined hallways. After figuring out that the rooms were some type of gateway into Ruby's mind Tsukune decides not to enter the rooms. What could be more personal than a person's memories? Eventually Tsukune catches a glimpse of movement and takes off at run.

The shape appears to be woman with a long black skirt, black hair in PONEYTAILS, ITS RUBY! So Tsukune runs yelling after her but Ruby turns a corner at another intersection of hallways. When Tsukune gets to the intersection all he sees is more long empty hallways.

Feeling depressed Tsukune stands there for a bit till he hears yelling down one of the hallways and so he races after the sound. Quickly Tsukune comes to an open door and not even thinking about his previous reservations races in and then comes to a screeching halt.

There is Ruby lying on her bed, she is tied up with her arms restrained behind her back. The older witch is on her stomach and a man is standing behind her with a large wooden paddle in his hand.

"Hey! Let Ruby go!" And with that scream Tsukune charges into the room and then falls over when he gets a look at the man. Ruby's captor is HIM! Tsukune's doppelganger stands behind Ruby with the paddle and then the doppelganger speaks. "So slut you want me to keep going?"

That voice, there was no doubt it was his voice Tsukune thought in horror. Looking over at Ruby now sees that the Witch has her long skirt ripped and shredded exposing her skin and in particular her ass. The latter is bright red and inflamed. Some part of Tsukune's mind whispers that Ruby's ass is exciting to see but he has to save her from this imposter, jumps to his feet and leaps into and then clean through the doppelganger.

The would be rescuer flails around for a bit trying to grab first the doppelganger and then Ruby all without effect. Unable to do anything to rescue Ruby all Tsukune can do is watch events play out.

Ruby from the bed begs and pleads for the doppelganger to spanker, to punish her for being a bad toy.

"What will you do slut?"

In a low husky voice Ruby answers, "Anything master… anything you want."

The doppelganger chuckles, "What do I want slut? What could you possibly do that I would want?"

The witch's cheeks turn red to match the color of her ass, "I could… I could please you with my mouth."

Needing no more encouragement the doppelganger walks around to the other side of the bed, opens the fly on his pants and pulls out his rock hard cock. The doppelganger rubs the head of his cock over the Ruby's lips. At which point the witch then starts to lick and slurp on the dick on her mouth. Then with Ruby's mouth opened the doppelganger pushes his dick into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh yes… yes you are a perfect little slut aren't you!" Then the doppelganger starts to move his hips and his dick out and then back into.

Tsukune can only watch in horrid fascination as he can see the bulge of the doppelganger's dick in Ruby's throat. After a minute or two of this the doppelganger pulls his dick out, "I should come all over your face slut."

"Whatever my master wants…" From the panting and expression on Ruby's face it's clear she is not opposed to the idea at all.

Ruby's statement gets a laugh from the doppelganger, "I am a man of my word so for your reward." The doppelganger takes his place behind the witch and starts methodically smacking Ruby's ass. Every strike of the paddle generates a yelp followed up almost at once with a throaty moan.

Tsukune looks back and forth from the two and can only wonder to himself is this some type of dream of Ruby's? Is he somehow witnessing the deepest desires of the witch? Does she really want to be… abused like this?!

"Now for the main event." The doppelganger throws the paddle side steps forward and shoves his cock into the sopping wetness of Ruby's cunt.

"Ah… yes… ah… yes... master… fuck… me… ah… yes…"

The doppelganger of Tsukune thrusts all the way into Ruby, reaches forward to grab the witches pig tails bouncing around as he fucks her. Pausing for a moment the doppelganger says, "There is one more thing you can do for me slut…"

At first all Ruby can do is pant as she lays on her bed with her lover's dick buried all the way inside of her. Then she asks, "What can your toy for you master?"

"Feed my hunger!" Fangs extend on the vampire doppelganger and he pulls the pigtails back yanking Ruby up with a yelp. As soon as the witch is standing up the vampire doppelganger sinks his fangs into the witch's throat. This double penetration of having fangs in her throat and a dick in her pussy is too much for Ruby and she cums at once.

As the witch screams out from her orgasm the room and everything explodes into shards of light.

* * *

As Tsukune's vision clears he finds that he is back in Ruby's study and he is holding the witch in his arms as she has collapsed.

Yukari jumps up and down, "Is she ok?"

Ruby's eyes flutter, open and then loop up at Tsukune holding her, "Everything fine." Her dream of been taken by Tsukune is so clear and vivid and her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Yes everything is more than fine." Then as Tsukune's cheeks also turn red and Ruby catches his eyes there is a moment of shared understanding. Ruby doesn't know how but Tsukune somehow knows what she was just dreaming about. Which makes Ruby's feelings of embarrassment all the worse but also excites her.

After a few moments Tsukune coughs and then says, "Enough of that… I mean enough practicing today… ah… we should find Moka instead!"

"Sure."

"Sounds fine"

* * *

It takes a while for the three to search the academy but in the end they find Outer Moka. The pink haired vampiress is standing alone along the cliff shore looking out at the waves. While noticing the arrival of her friends she doesn't say anything. The three new comers stand awkwardly about looking at one another. At last Yukari pipes up, "Tsukune can control people's minds like a succubus!"

Hearing mention of succubus Outer Moka nearly flinches and the cats-eye stone at the center of the Rosary gives off a dull red glow.

Tsukune rubs the back of his hair and lets out his trademark awkward laugh, "Well not exactly but I guess I can sort of do that now that I am a vampire."

At last Moka turns to face Tsukune, "That gives you something else to talk to Kurumu about." Her eyes are red and puffy, clearly Moka has been crying.

Seeing the hurt in one of the women he loves face Tsukune whispers, "Moka..."

Normally Moka would reply by saying Tsukune's name but instead she silently turns her gaze back towards the sea. This wounds him as few things have.

Even young Yukari realizes there is a problem here and she cries, "You have to win Tsukune back from the big titted bimbo Kurumu! You can't lose to her! Otherwise I will never be wi..."

Ruby grabs Yukari, "Moka and Tsukune have much to talk about. Also Moka you have to start training him. In particular help him with his hunger as he is having trouble dealing with that..."

The older witch drags off the younger witch leaving the two vampires all alone.

For perhaps ten minutes neither says anything but just stands there. At last Tsukune can't take the silence anymore, "I am sorry for hurting you Moka. I love you and never wanted to hurt you."

"So you regret sleeping with Kurumu?" Moka continues to look out at the waves.

Thinking of that night with Kurumu the young vampire has no regrets about the evening. "I don't want to hurt you but I will not lie to you ether. No I don't. I just regret how you found out about it. We can try to work this out, we should at least try."

"Work it out? Are you going to collect our virginities one by one?" Moka is on the verge of tears again as she chucks the accusation at Tsukune.

There is more than an element of truth to the taunts from Moka as Mizore has proclaimed multiple times that she wants him to give her a child, little Yukari wants to sleep with him AND Moka and after what happened in Ruby's quarters its clear she also desires him. This causes Tsukune emotions to flail and he looks at the ground, "I never asked for all of the other girls to throw themselves at me. I just wanted and still want all of us to be friends." Reaching out to Moka Tsukune puts his hand on her shoulder, "Just like you and me, I want us to be friends. Perhaps more. Please Moka... just talk to me..."

Hearing the pain in her friend's voice Moka turns to look at him. It's clear that her words have upset him deeply. "The head master wants you to be trained and Ruby said you were having problems with your hunger. Let's focus on that."

With the argument halted but not resolved, Tsukune takes what he can. The two return to the training area.

* * *

Once at the training area Tsukune releases Inner Moka. As soon as the transformation is complete the S-Class Vampiress stands before Tsukune and has an open glare on her face. "I will not go easy on you Tsukune but one thing before we start."

Tsukune doesn't know what to expect and doesn't have long to wait as Inner Moka smacks him across the face. "You listen to me, you don't understand a single thing about her, so don't pretend like you do. You are a little boy unable to restrain yourself when a girl tossed themselves at you."

At first Tsukune is even more depressed but there is a spark of anger as he thinks at what Inner Moka accused him of. "Hey! I do care about Moka, both of you! Yes, I know I hurt your other side but the other night was hardly the first time Kurumu went after me. Or Mizore and Yukari they all for whatever reason have come on to me. What happened, happened. Are we going to be trapped by that or move forward?"

As Inner Moka glares at Tsukune and watches as he stands his ground and while not glaring back he meets her gaze.

"Well I will say that you have learned to have a backbone. No one can doubt that." Inner Moka debates doing more than arguing with Tsukune, he needs a good thrashing for the pain he caused her outer self. Still he has a point even and I am responsible for turning him. "Very well, let's get to the task at hand." Inner Moka grabs Tsukune holy locket and removes it. Allowing Tsukune to transform and as soon as the transformation completes Inner Moka is moving into attack.

* * *

The next several days passed one much like the other, classes and then meeting with Moka for training. Another such day was about to start.

As Inner Moka had warned she had not gone easy. Despite his newly given Vampiric healing Tsukune sported various bruises on his body and he had muscle aches where he didn't even know he had muscles. As was the groups pattern they were gathering one by one between the Girls and Boys dorms before heading to class.

"Oh my poor dear Tsukune..." Kurumu was all but clucking over him like a mother hen. Just before she turned to shout at Outer Moka, "Hey! What's the big idea?! Can't drain him any more so now you beat him to a pulp?!"

Off to one side another girl with red hair in pigtails joins the screaming match, "Maybe if he wasn't such a pathetic excuse for a vampire my wonderful big sister wouldn't have to waste time trying to train a looser like him!"

"My Tsukune isn't a looser you little vampire brat!"

"Brat am I? How about I rip off your udder like boobs you cow!" From her stance Kokoa is clearly ready to start a fight with any comer.

Outer Moka walked up to the assembling group fanning herself, "It's really hot today..."

"Yah..." Tsukune pleased with the distraction agreed and tried not to stare at how Moka's blouse clung to her body from the heat.

Kurumu caught the direction of Tsukune's glance and smirked. Then the Succubus began to rub herself against him. "The weather is not the only hot thing around here, eh Tsukune?"

"Ahh... Ahh..." Tsukune stutters as Kurumu rubs her breasts against him.

Moka manages to look aside and not have a crying fit.

"Hey back down you big titted tramp! Magical Stick!" Yukari waves her wand in the air causing a metal tub to appear over Kurumu's head. Just before the metal tub can land Tsukune pulls Kurumu aside and there is a loud THUMP as the pan strikes the ground.

"Hey Yukari lets be nice ok?" Tsukune gently asks the youngest member of the group.

At which point Ruby arrives, "The forecast for the day is high temperatures, so high, that classes are canceled. The Head Master says that they are attempting to adjust the magical barrier that protects the academy when the heat shot up so high. It seems like it will take 2 to 3 days to get things back to the correct temperature."

The various students jumped up and down to celebrate.

At that point from a nearby bush, "If that is the case how about we go to visit my home village, it's always cool there."

Everyone shouted in shock and surprise, "Mizore!"

The snow-woman stood-up from the bush, "I just got a letter from my mother about a little ceremony going on back home and she said to invite my friends."

Then looking directly at Tsukune, "What do you think of that?"

Moka asked, "Does that mean we all can go?"

"I was inviting just Tsukune but sure everyone can come too." Mizore answered with a shrug. It would be better if the others didn't come but the key element was getting Tsukune there; before Kurumu got an iron hold over him. That means if they all had to go then so be it. With no immediate response Mizore gets worried, "So coming not coming?"

* * *

The school bus for the academy is racing down the road with Bus Driver-san behind the wheel and all of the members of Tsukune's circle of friends in the back. "Let's sing Karaoke!"

Then as the bus exits the magical tunnel that connects various mystical worlds like the realm of the Yuki-Onna and Yokai Academy its enveloped in blizzard. Kurumu turns to scream at Mizore, "Hey what's the big idea?! We're going to freeze to death! How come it has to be boiling hot or freezing cold?"

In the calm and controlled voice that Mizore is known for, "The weather is cooler isn't it? Don't worry it will let up once we get closer to the village. Everything will be fine but stick together once we get off the bus."

Everyone hops off the bus into the howling wind. As they do Kurumu gives Mizore a knowing look. "This is too nice for you; you're being so well behaved that its weird. Are you plotting something?"

Mizore gives her rival a smirk, "Think what you will but I wanted you all to see this." As the group steps forward on to a rise the frozen land central village of the Yuki-Onna is reveled.

Everyone is stunned silent at the icy bridges that span between towers and buildings. Moka asks, "Why didn't we see this before? During the school ski trip?"

"That trip we went to an area in the human world that borders on the land of the Yuki-Onna. Not the protected area itself."

As the group walks into the center of the icy village they are meet by Tsurara, Mizore's mother, who is wearing what looks like the same white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals that they saw her in before.

"Welcome, I have been waiting for you." She gives a polite bow and that is returned by the guests. The elder Yuki-Onna walks up to Tsukune and says in a totally serious voice. "The village was once filled with people but we are people with a declining birthrate. So we will have to have you and Mizore started making children soon." She grabs Tsukune by the collar and starts to drag him off. "Come this way your bed has already been prepared."

He shouts, "Wait! What do you mean bed!" flaying his arms about.

Moka and Yukari call out together, "Tsukune!"

While Kurumu shouts, "Hey Tsukune already declared his love for me! If anyone is going to share a bed with Tsukune tonight it will be me!"

There is firmness to the Succubus' voice that causes Tsurara to pause and look at the rival of her daughter for Tsukune's heart. "Oh?"

Mizore frees Tsukune from her mother's grasp and with a resigned quality to her voice says, "It's true that Tsukune confessed to Kurumu the other week."

Looking between the daughter of her high school rival, her own daughter and the vampiress who it had appeared held the lead in the race for Tsukune's affections. Also the timing of Tsukune's declaration and the phone call from Mizore is very suspicious. It appears that Mizore is desperately trying to turn the tables on her rival. At last Tsurara asked, "You still want to do the flower offering Mizore?"

Welcome for the change in topic Moka asks, "Flower offering? What's that?"

"Oh you haven't heard of it?"

Mizore explains, "A flower giving is like I said a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and offer them at the temple. The flowers are called snow whites and are said to have the power of matchmaking. Daughters of this land who are turning 17 offer the flowers to pray for a good match and lucky finds."

"Tomorrow we will have to dress up Mizore." Tsurara adds on to her daughter's explanation.

Hearing the story Kurumu all but jumps up and down in excitement as she pictures herself in a beautiful dress. It would be light blue to match her hair just like in the dream! "I want to get dressed up and get married!"

Even Moka gets a little excited and it cuts through the gloom hanging over her head and she whispers, "Dressed up?"

Not missing a beat Tsurara says, "Oh you want to participate too? I will lend you the kimonos to take part."

The various girls start arguing over which of them Tsukune will find more attractive, except for Mizore whom stands to the side with a smile on her lips. That is until Kurumu all but tackles her with a crushing hug, "This was your plan all along? You invited us to your match making ceremony!"

While nearly smothering Mizore with her breasts Kurumu continues, "You're always so cool and distant but you really did think of everyone with your idea. Even though we are rivals in love we are friends aren't we?"

As Kurumu looks at Mizore the two shares a moment of connection and blush in mutual embarrassment.

* * *

The group is treated to a tour of the frozen village and then a meal. Tsurara and Mizore are the gracious hostesses and see to ever need. While the friends eat and talk Mizore keeps here her eyes on Tsukune and sees that his gaze goes between Kurumu to Moka to someone else and so on. Tsukune's attention even if he is talking to someone else rarely leaves Moka or Kurumu for long. With Tsukune sitting with Moka and Kurumu on either side they are very close to him. At least once Mizore notices that Kurumu runs her hand along Tsukune's thigh and the succubus gives a sly grin to the object of her affection. Normally this would set Tsukune to a gibbering nose bleed. Instead Tsukune pats Kurumu's hand before he moves it back to her lap.

This behavior shows that while Tsukune cares for Moka that affection for Kurumu has taken hold and that he is comfortable with it. Thinking that perhaps it is too late Mizore nearly falters in going forward with her plan, nearly.

Then after a long day the group turns in together in a large sleeping room.

* * *

The large room was cast in shadows from the moonlight coming through the windows. A shape moved across the floor, stopped and then whispered. "Tsukune... it's been over week... let's go someplace private... I... I... need you... please..." Slowly Kurumu reached out to Tsukune's sleeping mat to touch him but very quickly she realized that what occupied the mat was a dummy. In anger and indignation the succubus shouted into the room, "AAAAHHHH!"

Ruby was the first to wake up and respond, "What is wrong Kurumu-chan?"

"She pulled a fast one on us! Mizore is gone and Tsukune with her!"

Yukari whispered some words of power and the room was lit by magical illumination from her wand. This revealed Kurumu holding a pillow dressed up to be a dummy.

"Who cares where the wimp went."

"...What..."

"Where could they be?"

From across the room Yukari lets out a gasp as a thought suddenly hits her, "Oh no... I think I know what Mizore is up to..."

Several of the girls shout at once, "WHAT!?"

"It's the white snow flowers, they can be used as an ingredient for a magical potion." The little witch explains.

The other girls look at one another confused and then Ruby nods in understanding, "Yes as the catalyst for love potion."

"With the flower here known as the 'match making flower' the Yuki-Onna clearly know something of its abilities. I think... I think that Mizore is going to use the flower to get Tsukune to fall in love with her!"

The various girls jump to their feet and start to get dressed. There are shouts and cries across the room that they have to find Mizore and Tsukune before it's too late. At that point Tsurara enters the room, "My my why are all of you awake?" It takes a moment for the group to notice that Mizore's mother and the other Yuki-Onna behind her in the hallway are all carrying guns.

* * *

Walking across a snow covered hillside are two high school students. One is dressed in Yukata, a summer kimono, and the other a heavy winter coat. The Yukata is very short and shows off the girls legs.

"Achoo!"

Mizore turns around to face Tsukune as he walks through the snow and shivers slightly, "Are you alright Tsukune? Sorry for making you come out here in the middle of the night just for me."

Patting his arms to try and get a little warm Tsukune frowned, "Hey doing this at night might have been a bad idea. The plan was to gather the flowers tomorrow so why are we out here now? The others will be mad at us."

Looking down at the crisp white snow Mizore's gaze and attention drifted off, "When I was a kid I used to leave like this. Slip out in the night to go spy on human towns you know..."

Confused at where Mizore was going with her story and so all Tsukune could do was listen.

"...one of those times I met a human boy, I visited him several times and we became friends. So way back then I went with the boy to gather these flowers. I told him I was a Yuki-Onna and asked him if he was okay with that if he would make a promise..." Mizore pauses in her story for a bit, obviously battling with her emotions. "...I asked him if he would come back to the field to gather this with me again when we turned 17. I told him that these flowers are supposed to bind to people together forever..."

Hearing this story Tsukune is shocked and asks slowly, "So that means that now, you and him are..."

In a voice worthy of a ghost, lifeless and frozen like the country side, Mizore answers, "As soon as he heard I was a Yuki-Onna he ran away. I guess he thought I was going to eat him."

For several minutes neither teen can say anything and the two just look out at the snow covered landscape. at last Mizore speaks again, "I have no eye for men. Remember the Phys Ed teacher who attacked me. Somehow I always knew I was going to end up alone."

"Mizore-chan... don't say things like that. The phys ed teacher wasn't worthy of you and that boy all those years ago just didn't know you... "

Mizore has her back to Tsukune so she doesn't see him slowly moving towards her. He is drawn to her pain and feeling a need to comfort his friend.

"...I mean you're always kind of cool and there's things about you that are hard to understand. But I KNOW the good things about you Mizore. That your kind and think about your friends a lot."

Listening to Tsukune is tearing Mizore apart but it also gives her hope, that perhaps just for tonight, "Will you understand my feelings? I am frightened, that if I push forward that I am going to lose something special. Yet I have to try. So Tsukune will you understand my feelings?"

"Oh Mizore-chan..."

BOOM! An explosion of snow.

"You traitor!" From a nearby hill shouts Kurumu as she wields a snowball cannon. With her are all of the other girls. At once they start fighting with Kurumu over the weapon and the worry she will hit Tsukune by accident. In the confusion Mizore scoops up Tsukune and flees on ski's made of ice.

* * *

Mizore flies across the snow-covered ground on her skies of ice leaving the others in their wake. "Anyway it looks like we lost them."

"Yah they're not chasing us anymore." Tsukune says but at the same time he is wondering what this is all about. Clearly this is more than just about flowers and then Tsukune looks around and is startled by the wonderful sight, "Mizore-chan!"

"Yah this is what I wanted to show you, the snow-whites." The two teens gaze out in awe at an entire field of snow-white flowers popping up through the snow.

While Tsukune looks on at the beautiful flowers Mizore strides forward and kneels down by some nearby flowers. In a voice tinged with sadness she says, "I know this is betraying my friends, especially Kurumu but we are a very stubborn race you know and a snow-fairies body can only have children while young. That is why our coming of age ceremony is at age 17 and once you come of age you have to have children right away."

Hearing what Mizore is saying gives Tsukune a sinking feeling. That night with Kurumu had changed many things. Kurumu was happier, Moka both of them were sulking, Mizore had been more quiet than normal… was she planning something?

Not knowing what is going through Tsukune's mind Mizore keeps talking, "I turn 17 this year. If right now I lose you I will have to make a family with another man, by arranged marriage if need be."

As Mizore kept talking the pain in her voice tore at Tsukune's heart, "With someone you don't love?!"

"To continue our people we have no choice. My mom was like that too. If I could I and I had time I would like to choose like other girls. Like Kurumu has chosen with you." Admitting that Kurumu managed to claim Tsukune is breaking Mizore's heart and she starts to cry but she continues as at any moment the others might find them and she will lose this one chance. Standing up from the field of flowers the snow-fairy hands one to her true love. "Please understand there is no other way this is my one chance."

Tsukune's eyes go wide in shock and then lose a bit of their focus as he inhales the flower's scent. "Wait the flower is making me…" Looking at Mizore as she stands before him he notices how beautiful she is.

"Please just for tonight Tsukune make me your lover. I will cherish this night forever and then afterwards I have to do my duty to my people with another man but tonight I can be yours." Mizore slowly disrobes and the sash holding her kimono together falls away to the ground and as Mizore throws her arms wide and the kimono billows open. Beneath her kimono Mizore is only wearing panties and her pert breasts with their nipples are on full display.

Only a week ago Tsukune would have been stunned by the display and sprouted an epic nose bleed at the sight of the naked snow-fairy in front of him. Perhaps it was his transformation into a vampire, perhaps it was the result of making love to Kurumu or witnessing Ruby's deep sexual fantasy or all of them combined. The key element is while highly embarrassed by the Mizore's display Tsukune doesn't collapse into jabbering. Instead he whispers, "They look like cherries..." Slowly Tsukune reaches for Mizore and then pulls the kimono closed.

While holding the kimono closed Tsukune asks, "What do you mean just for tonight? You have to tell me clearly or I will not understand."

Clearly disappointed Mizore closes her eyes, "Why do you have to think so much about things. Is it hopeless? Is it impossible to go against the prophecy of the snow priestess?"

Now confused Tsukune finds the courage to look Mizore in the face again, "The snow priestess? Who is that?"

"She is our peoples elder and said to be over 100 years old and she is a prophet that can see the future and hear the words of the spirits. This hidden land is possible because of her prophecy. Without this land and her visions, the snow-fairies would have died out."

Starting to understand Tsukune asks slowly and with dread, "Are… are these marriages…"

"Yes I believe she decides our marriages too. Nobody goes against her will because the survival of our people is at stake." Mizore picks up another snow white flower and hands it to Tsukune. "That is why I said just for tonight. Tonight will not be part of the prophecy, tonight it will just be us…" Mizore now grabs onto Tsukune and leans into him, "YOU, Tsukune are the only man I wanted to be bound to. It's what I want more than anything."

With the flower's scent and Mizore's in his nostrils its again difficult to think.

"The flower's make the blood boil with love Tsukune…"

Tsukune is starting to fall into a bit of trance and hearing the word BLOOD reminds Tsukune that he hasn't feed since a blood pack before dinner hours earlier. The young vampire's gaze is drawn to Mizore's neck.

At the same time Mizore is pushing Tsukune down onto the field and climbing on top of him. She silently asks Kurumu and the others to forgive her for doing this and is willing to accept them hating her but she needs this one night, this one chance to be with the man she loves. Now straddling Tsukune Mizore moves his hands up her exposed legs onto her hips and whispers, "You don't have to think about it anymore…" Her Kimono falls open exposing her breasts again, "Just touch me… take me Tsukune…"

The smells and his hunger are too much for Tsukune and he pulls Mizore down to him and sinks his fangs into her neck. At the same time one of his hands finds one of her breasts and Tsukune massages it.

Caught between pain at Tsukune's feeding and exhilaration that he is feeling her up Mizore cries tears of joy. Tsukune moves his hand down to Mizore's panties and starts pushing them down. Mizore fumbles for Tsukune's pants to undo them as she can feel his arousal against her growing. "Yes…"

Neither notice the ground begin to shake or the air whirl to its nearly on top of them. From swirling snow, a voice calls out, "I have found her, found the girl of the prophecy." The snow priestess swoops in and snatches Mizore.

As she is ripped from Tsukune's arms Mizore cries out, "No! Why snow priestess?"

Falling as he is tossed Tsukune yells, "Let her go!" Just in time for Moka and the other girls to arrive the Snow Priestess flies off into the night with a crying Mizore in her arms. Tsukune completes his fall crashing into a rock and blackness sweeps over Tsukune's vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly Tsukune rouses from his slumber as a tea kettle whistles nearby. At first all he can see is several blurry shapes and then voices.

"He's moving!"

"Is he OK?!"

"Tsukune?"

Sitting around him are Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and nearby in the back of the room are Ruby and Kokoa. Slowly and in a very groggy voice Tsukune asks, "Where is this? What happened to Miz…"

At once Kurumu pounces on Tsukune and crushes him with a bear like hug, "Oh my dear sweat Tsukune! We heard terrible rumbling noise so we came running and we found you collapsed on the ground there!"

"Thank God! We were so worried about you Tsukune!" Moka has forgotten for the moment her feelings of anger and jealousy over Tsukune sleeping with Kurumu. Instead she is totally focused on her fear and concern for Tsukune's wellbeing.

Yukari shouts, "We thought you were dead!" And then the young witch tries to Kurumu with her magic wand. As the wand is about to strike Tsukune's hand shoots up and grabs Yukari's wrist, "Let's be nice please. OK?" Asks the recovering Tsukune.

Looking around the room Tsukune realizes that Mizore isn't there and he asks, "What happened to Mizore-chan? Where is she?"

The girls all look at each other in confusion.

"When we got there it was only you."

"We thought she was with you."

"She wasn't there."

Tsukune looks down clearly depressed, "She was taken."

Yukari asks in surprise, "What happened in that field?"

"I am sorry this happened, I failed to protect her."

The girls are even more confused as they stare at Tsukune. It's clear that they have no idea what happened and then but then a new voice comes from the door way, "I am sorry my daughter has inconvenienced you."

Everyone looks over in shock at Mizore's mother Tsurara Shirayuki. Like her daughter Tsurara is quiet and normally has very subdued emotions but not this time. Right now Tsurara is hanging her head a bit and giving off vibes of depression or sadness. "Tsukune-san apparently Mizore's abduction was arranged by the 'snow priestess.' I was just contacted by the snow priestess and she said that Mizore is under her custody and that everything is fine."

Surprised at the statement and still shocked over what happened at the field Tsukune bellows, "Tsurara-san what do you mean by custody? What the hell for?"

A faint smile blossoms on Tsurara as she replies, "I asked the same thing. What she told me was 'A boy was with her had taken off her clothing and was attacking her."

There is silence for a brief moment as all the girls are stunned and then the room erupts with shouting and yelling.

"What is she talking about Tsukune!?"

"What the hell where you doing with her Tsukune!?"

"That can't be true! My Tsukune wouldn't betray me!"

"Everyone calm down its sort of hard to explain…"

As the yells from the girls continue Tsurara leans in close to Tsukune and says, "Will you be so kind to explain to her mother what happened?"

Tsukune is now terrified that Mizore's mother thinks he was trying to rape Mizore and Tsurara keeps on asking what happened. "How far did you go with Mizore?"

"No way would my Tsukune do anything with Mizore!'

"Stop butting in you milk cow!"

Tsukune is trying to back away from Tsurara as she doesn't relent with the questions and he is near stuttering, "Did you do it? Did you not do it?"

"How can you ask something like that?!" Tsukune waves his hands trying to ward off more questions but it's futile.

Tsurara's eyes go wide in shock and then she all but shouts in Tsukune's face, "You did nothing?! Why didn't you do it with her are you a coward!?"

At this point Tsukune is in a state of near panic and just babbles out the first things that enter his head, "This Snow-Priestess carried Mizore away before we could do anything!" Realizing what he has said Tsukune's face burns red as he put into words what he didn't at the time; that he was about to sleep with Mizore as she so desperately wanted.

The room is as silent as one of the tombs that litter the academy grounds and all eyes are on Tsukune. Into that silence Kurumu walks slowly forward till she is standing right in front of Tsukune. The young succubus is wearing her heart on her sleeves and is on the verge of tears. "Are you saying that you were going to be with Mizore Tsukune?"

"I… I… I mean she… Mizore…" Unable to find the words and seeing in Kurumu's eyes such heart ache and despair in the end all Tsukune can do is nod his head slowly.

Kurumu's voice now just above a whisper, "You were going to make love to her?"

All the girls and Mizore's mother take a deep breath waiting to hear what Tsukune will say and then with his own voice nearly as quiet as Kurumu's whispers, "Yes she begged me to be with her just one night. It tore my heart apart to see her suffering like that."

"You CAD!" Kurumu screams and tears start to run down her cheeks like a river and she smacks Tsukune.

From within the Rosary Inner Moka for once takes pleasure in seeing the succubus in pain. How does it feel Kurumu to have Tsukune stolen from you?

"It had to be those flower! They made Tsukune want to be Mizore." Yukari is all but jumping up and down.

"Do they make you feel things you don't?" Tsukune asks in honest wonder.

Again the room is silent and now all eyes are on Yukari but it is Ruby who speaks. "I suspect not. Now that I have a chance to look at these Snow-Flowers first hand I think the most they would do is lower one's inhibitions. I doubt they create something that isn't there in the first place. Instead the flower just makes such feelings flow free."

"'The flowers make the blood boil with love Tsukune…' She said those words to me and she was right… I was drawn to her and Ruby is right. I have always cared for Mizore. It took her begging me and perhaps those flowers helped me realize that is all. I am sorry for upsetting everyone but it's true. I love Mizore."

Moka now cries, "I was right you are going to sleep with us one by one aren't you!" The pink haired teenager runs forward and starts pounding on Tsukune's chest as she is wracked by tears. Slowly she starts to fall to her knees, "You were supposed to be just mine! We were meant to be together!"

Mrs. Shirayuki smiles at hearing the boy that her daughter so clearly loves at last confess his feeling for her. "Maybe you aren't so innocent after all, a virtual harem…"

On one hand Kokoa wants nothing more than for the Rosario that trapes her true sister to be destroyed and yet she doesn't draw any satisfaction from seeing the 'imposter' in such pain. So the young girl shouts at Tsukune, "Hey looser why can't you just make up your mind and pick one of us!"

No one, not even Kokoa realizes her choice of words, 'one of US.' Knowing that Tsukune has slept with Kurumu would have slept with Mizore if not interrupted means that the barriers are dropping. And the hidden desires of the young vampiress for Tsukune are no longer the realm of just unspoken fantasies.

Seeing Moka in such pain before him Tsukune drops to his knees and cradles the woman he loves. He kisses the top of her head and just says over and over, "It will be ok Moka."

Hearing the tender tone in Tsukune voice Moka looks up slowly and for moment the two lock eyes and everything that has happened over the past two weeks is forgotten. "Oh… Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

Then the spell is broken as Moka sees Kurumu and the pain on her face. From within the Rosary inner Moka has heard what has gone on. "Beware any hope you had of Tsukune being yours alone is now dead and gone. He has fallen for Mizore too and Kurumu will not just tamely accept this challenge to her 'destined one.'"

Slowly Moka stands up unwilling to continue and walks back to the side of the room. Tsukune watches Moka walk away and a feeling of emptiness washes over him. At last Tsukune turns to Mizore's mother, "What happened to Mizore? Why did this Snow Priestess come for her?"

"I don't know she almost never shows herself. Normally she concerns herself just with the marriage prophecies."

The others all ask together, "Marriage prophecies?"

Mrs. Shirayuki explains that all of the marriages among the Snow Fairies are decided by prophecies provided by the Snow-Priestess and that this is to preserve their dying race.

"Whaaat!?"

"That's terribly unfair!"

"How horrible!"

"It is the way of our people and what is done within this land." Tsurara explains in a voice without emotion. How does one question the rising of the sun or the coming of winter? It is what it is. "Till now this was a secret known only to the adults. The flower offering that is taking place tomorrow is a ceremony for the snow priestess to give her prophecy and let the girls that take part know whom their husbands are to be."

The girls look at one another in horror and Moka slowly asks, "Is this the same flower offering ceremony that we…"

Laughing into her hand Tsurara suggests, "Yes it is so why don't you all find partners through prophecy too. Maybe it then Tsukune and Mizore would have a chance to finish…"

The girls shout, "No! Stop with your plotting!"

"I am sure that Mizore felt the day was approaching. She called me over a week ago to ask to invite some of you here."

Tsukune looks down at the floor, "I bet it was right after I confessed to Kurumu and Moka. She overheard my confession to Moka."

Tsurara looks between Moka who flinches at the statement and then looks down at the floor unable to meet anyone's gaze and then back at Kurumu who blazes defiance. "She did mention something about last chance when she called." Then looking back on Tsukune whom is also is upset and as she talks his head also drops in clear shame, "Of course thanks to Tsukune's cowardice her once chance to be with him was ruined." Then the elder Snow-fairy shrugs, "Well don't be too upset with yourself Tsukune as the needs of our species take precedence over personal romance. That is the way of our people."

Tsukune is clenches his hands together and he is nearly shaking in frustration, "She wanted to be with me, and she begged me to be her lover just for one night. Then she said she would step aside from Moka and Kurumu's desires to be with me. I guess because she would be given to another tomorrow at this flower offering ceremony."

Hearing that Mizore intended to step aside and leave Tsukune to Moka and herself floors the succubus. Yes, Mizore was going to give up only after bedding Tsukune but in her heart of hearts Kurumu can understand the desire to be with Tsukune even if for only one night. The exact same desire drove her to Tsukune's dorm and that act set this all in motion.

"She was pleading to me for help." Tsukune mumbles as he looks forlorn as the floor.

All of the girls look at Tsukune, feeling his pain and despair. Then Kurumu straightens up with resolve flaring in her eyes. "What she did was nothing short of a betrayal whatever the reason. These laws and stuff have nothing to do with us!"

"Kurumu-chan what are you saying?" Tsukune gazes at one of his loves with hope.

"She has to make it up to us and until she does no way am I going to let her enjoy a cushy married life here!"

Even Moka breaks out of her own funk and gloom, "So you are saying?"

"I am going to bring Mizore back to school with us! Even if it means force!"

Seeing the resolve in the teens Mizore's mother smiles, "You'll take Mizore back from the snow Priestess. If so, then may I lend you some help." Tsurara proceeds explain to the students out to rescue her daughter the layout of the Snow-Fairies palace and work out a plan.

* * *

In a throne room made of blue and white ice crystals are Mizore and the snow-priestess. The ruler of the snow-fairs sits on a pure white throne. Mizore kneels on the floor not having moved since the Snow-Priestess deposited her there and the young snow-fairy asks, "Please wait what is happening? Why was I taken here?" Mizore stifles the urge to cry as she thinks about just how close she was. Tsukune had been reacting to her as he never had before. All of her hopes and wishes were nearly about to come true when the Snow-Priestess snatched her away, "If you hadn't interrupted by now Tsukune and I would be…" Unable to finish the thought Mizore sniffles and wipes aside a tear, "You are so unkind."

Unmoved by the sorrow and tears of the teen before her the Snow Priestess explains, "No I am a prophet, one that who sees the future." As she continues her voice is like a doom, "You and that boy named Tsukune are destined to never to be bound to one another. "

"What? No…"

"I was waiting at that field and I was searching for the one that was in my prophecy; for the girl that would appear." The snow priestess points her finger at Mizore like a judge handing down a judgement, "That girl is you!"

A new voice from the back of the room calls out, "Hoho what is this?"

Mizore looks over her shoulder and sees a tall handsome man standing there. The man walks forward with a supremely confident stride. One look at his eyes tells Mizore that this man is a vampire. His voice self-assured, "Has she really appeared, the woman that will be my wife?"

"What!?"

From her thrown the snow-priestess explains, "I will introduce you. This is Fujisaki-san, an executive an organization in the human world. Listen to me. This is the one who you are intended to be bound to. Through marrying this man, you will become the savior of this dying land."

"Hello my name is Miyabi Fujisaki. Please to meet you… my girl of destiny."

From her throne the snow priestess dismisses Mizore who reluctantly follows Miyabi Fujisaki out of the room.

* * *

In a huge bedroom with a view of the land of the snow fairies sits Mizore. She gazes out a window at her homeland. Never having seen it from this location it touches her heart, she says to herself, "It's a beautiful place…"

"You think so too don't you?" Miyabi strides into the room like he owns the place carrying a cup of coffee, "A perfectly controlled society under the name of prophecy, a relationship of total obedience built around the snow priestess. There is a perfect structure here." He pauses to sip is steaming cup. After taking his drink Miyabi continues, "I like things that are perfect. So I want this land, anyway I can get it. Being ruler here will greatly enhance my standing."

Shocked at the statement by the man whom she has been given to Mizore wonders what is going on. How is he going to be rule here? What is going on?

"Once you become my wife, if you are imperfect it would displease me." Miyabi walks past Mizore and looks out the window at land of the snow-fairies with avarice gleaming in his eyes. "First thing is you can get rid of the candy in your mouth, it's not charming. I understand snow fairies are weak to heat so they lick those things to cool their body don't they?" After a sweep of his arm at the snow covered landscape Miyabi continues, "But in a cold place like this you don't need a thing like that do you?"

Reluctantly Mizore agrees, "Don't need? I guess not…" Mizore pulls it out of her mouth and looks at the magical candy and remembers Tsukune asking her about it soon she had at last revealed herself to him. He had always been interested in the candy and at some point it became their little private joke a symbol of their time together. No I don't want to be with this guy.

While Mizore is lost in her thoughts and without any warning and Miyabi leans down and kisses the young snow fairy. As Mizore feels Miyabi's hot breath her eyes go wide in shock and dismay.

"Hmmm your lips are cold; there is nothing to worry about. I won't do anything bad to you…" As Miyabi pauses foreboding hangs in the air and Mizore shock changes to horror as Miyabi continues, "…Or to this place."

Miyabi picks up Mizore and tosses her onto the bed and lands right on top of her. Tears run down her cheeks as she cries out, "Stop… Wait…"

Mizore's kimono is thrown open and Miyabi forces her knees apart with a brutal shove.

"Please… No I and Tsukune are…"

Of course Miyabi doesn't listen to a word Mizore says and crushes one of Mizore's breasts in his hand, needing and mashing it.

"Help! Tsukune…"

As Mizore pleads Miyabi looks down on her and laughs, "I am going to show you what you can do for me… To train you…"

"Ah… no… somebody help me!" Then Mizore's screams for help are cut off in a yelp. Trickles of blood run down Mizore's skin onto the satin sheets of the king sized bed.

"Tsukune…"

* * *

While Moka, Ruby and Kokoa battle with the Ice-Fairy guardians that are watching over the snow-flower offering ceremony Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari are trying to rescue Mizore. The rescue party is in a long hallway of the Ice-Fairy palace with its tall snow-white marble columns lining the walls.

"Thanks to Moka and the others the hallway is deserted they drew off the guards!" Kurumu cries out in exaltation.

Yukari is also excited as the plan is working, "I've memorized the map perfectly if we keep going we'll reach the guest rooms soon…"

At the sound of footsteps echoing softly down the hallway behind them Yukari goes silent.

"Hmmm… While it was so desperately noisy only in the west wing but I see this is the real operation." A man strolls into view, wearing a finely tailored trench coat and suit.

"They found us!"

"Damn!"

The stranger identifies himself, "Don't worry… I'm Miyabi Fukisaki, I'm not from here. I have no intention of fighting you guys. Now could you be here to help Mizore Shirayuki?"

Everyone looks in open shock at this Miyabi who has come out of no place. How does he know Mizore?

"You know Mizore!?"

Miyabi gives a faint chuckle, "I heard that last night Mizore Shirayuki, her heart and her body was stolen by a certain man." As the group looks at Miyabi in growing horror he continues, "You see at the moment the Snow Priestess to protect her lands has entered into a 'cooperative relationship' with a certain organization. As proof of their new 'friendship' the priestess has given the strongest girl in the land as a hostage. That hostage is Mizore Shirayuki so you guys running here, it's already too late."

Tears well up in little Yukari's eyes, "What… what… her marriage partner decided already? The priestess is using her like this…"

In shock at what he has heard Tsukune falls to his knees, "It can't be true? Has everything been lost? Mizore to be just handed over to a guy she doesn't know for a reason she doesn't understand…."

Unable to take it anymore Kurumu with tears running down her face charges the stranger and grabs the front of his overcoat.

"Kurumu-chan!? STOP!"

"Why do you know all of that? Telling us about a girl's pain with such a cool detached face…" Kurumu demands. "Who are the hell are you?!"

From the top of the stairs a familiar voice calls out, "Stop Kurumu. Don't come… you can't come…"

As everyone turns they see at the top of the Stairs Mizore standing there desolate and forlorn and their hearts drop as Mizore continues, "It is like that guy says… I have been dirtied… So I can't go back with you anymore. This body isn't good enough to love Tsukune anymore."

Kurumu enraged shouts, "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Mizore-chan…" Tsukune holds his hand out trying to reach Mizore even though she is dozens of feet away at the top of the long stairway.

One by one tears fall at Mizore's feet, "So leave and forget about me." Then shards of ice begin to fall away from Mizore giving away that it's one of the snow-fairies 'ice-doll' puppets.

Shattered and sobbing Yukuri declares, "She is saying good bye…"

With smile on his lips Tsukune marches up the stairs towards the icy copy of his friend, "What are you talking about? There is nothing bad in you Mizore." Now nearly there Tsukune reaches out his hand, "I'm the one whom is bad, everything is my fault. I will make it up to you, anyway I can. Just come with us…"

The ice-doll double shakes her head and more shards fall away, "Tsukune…

"Let's leave together…" Just as Tsukune reaches the Ice-Doll double it shatters into thousands of fragments.

The stranger starts to chuckle and then he throws his head back and bellows laughter that echoes across the crystal white walls of the Snow-Fairy palace. The display is all the more eerie since Miyabi was so calm and almost flat before in demeanor. "Dirtied? What is the problem with teens these days? So I coped a feel, she is just a worthless little girl."

Tsukune slowly turns back to face Miyabi, "You what?!"

Miyabi snorts, "I just messed with her a bit, I am not into kids. To be honest her crying and begging really was a turn off and all of that because of a kiss? Then having the nerve to say she was dirtied? Get over yourself bitch."

Hearing this pushes Tsukune past the brink and he makes a headlong charge back down the stairs towards Miyabi. "You Bastard! You touched Mizore…"

Just as Tsukune reaches Miyabi the stranger back hands Tsukune into the floor shattering the tiles with fragments flying in all directions. "I will say that little girl or not her blood was divine, like child wine." As Miyabi curls his lips the fangs of a vampire are now on display.

"Tsukune!' Kurumu charges in to rescue her destined one laying prone on the floor. Unfortunately, Miyabi is too strong and he grabs the succubus' hand before Kurumu can land a blow.

"Oh don't worry little girl or not she is a valuable hostage and a symbol of my control of this land. So I will take care of her and train her. In the end when she is a beauty and an obedient wife I will take her. Till then I will content myself with her blood." Taking a look at Kurumu, Miyabi's eyes cross the hefty bosom of the succubus and he licks his lips. "Now you look more mature…"

Off to the side Yukari pouts, "Big breasts aren't everything!"

Miyabi starts to apply force and the twisting of Kurumu's arm send her to her knees.

"His arm is like a vice! I can't believe it he hurt my friend and I can't do anything!" From the pain and frustration Kurumu is on the edge of tears.

"You get your hands off her!" Tsukune roars from the floor and shoots to his feet. His Rosary flies off his wrist and his transformation starts.

For once Miyabi is taken by surprise as Tsukune drives a punch into his jaw. The sound of bone breaking crushing under the hammer like blow echoes around the hallway and Miyabi flies across the room and into the far wall. A cloud of dust rises up from the impact. Tsukune all but spits out, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY WOMEN!"

Hearing the pronouncement Kurumu's heart leaps in her chest.

"We need to get to Mizore and don't have time for this fool…" Tsukune turns back to head up the stairs in search of Mizore.

Yukari and Kurumu stand in awe at the display of Tsukune's vampire strength.

Standing tall despite a bit of blood running down his chin from Miyabi's blow Tsukune has the look of a hero. "Let's go find her…"

"Mizore!"

The three run up the staircase and quickly locate Mizore's bedroom. It's easy to find as its covered in ice crystals. In Mizore's despair she let her powers run wild and so icy shards cover the surfaces of the room. Kurumu kicks in the door and they find Mizore standing on the windowsill. The Snow-Fairy is still wearing the kimono that she attempted to seduce Tsukune in but there are blood stains around her neck from where Miyabi feed upon her and the clothes are ruffled.

"I told you not to come…"

The three friends are shocked by the display and they nervously talk to Mizore.

"Ah… what are you doing…"

"Don't do anything hasty…"

"You have always had a thing for pain but isn't this a bit much…."

The sadness that has been weighing on Mizore wins out and she simply says, "Good bye" and lets herself fall out the window. As she plummets to her doom Mizore silent thinks, 'thank you for coming but forgive me...'

Tsukune and Yukari are shocked by the horror of their friend attempting kill herself. They can do nothing but watch helplessly.

The succubus has an option open to neither the young vampire or witch. In anger Kurumu cries, "Stupid!" The teen dives for the window and as Kurumu does she transforms with her batwings sprouting from her back and long tail. With the power of flight Kurumu folds her arms and wings back speeds after Mizore like a bullet.

As Kurumu reaches Mizore and wraps her arms about the crying snow-fairy Mizore pleads, "Stop… don't help me…"

"Idiot!"

"I am the one that betrayed you guys and then my lips were stolen… I was violated… I can't face anyone…"

Hearing the pain and self-loathing in her friend's voice Kurumu is drawn to her and needs to make this right. The succubus pulls Mizore in tight and spreads her wings wide to break their fall. Then as Mizore's eyes go wide in shock she feels the hot breath of Kurumu upon her lips and then the succubus kisses her. While surprised at first Mizore finds herself swept up in the emotion of the moment. Despite her betrayal and despite her pleading to leave her friends have still come for her, they still care for her. At this moment Mizore has a desperate need to be loved and gives herself into the moment and returns Kurumu's kiss.

As the two young women spiral slowly to the ground their arms and legs intertwine. For a few moments their tongues explore each other's and for Mizore her shame is forgot.

Slowly Kurumu asks, "A kiss isn't so bad is it?"

Mizore closes her eyes, "I was so afraid… he didn't just kiss me… he was SO STRONG… I couldn't stop his hands… they were everywhere… I couldn't resist him… and then… and then… he bit me and drank my blood…" It's all too much for Mizore and she is shaking in fear and buries her head in Kurumu's shoulder.

The succubus makes shushing noises and tells Mizore its ok and that she is safe now and all is ok.

"I was soooo scare…"

"It's ok now…"

"Those fangs… I keep seeing his teeth… and my blood on his lips… it was nothing like what Moka does to Tsukune… he HURT ME…"

Now Kurumu is worried… if Mizore is this frightened… this scarred by what happened… what if she is afraid of Tsukune too? After all, Tsukune is now a vampire too. This can't be a left the way it is. So Kurumu lifts her friends chin and the two look at each other. Kurumu leans forward and Mizore meets the kiss. The snow-fairy has no idea that Kurumu's tale is moving up and then wrapping around her. Reality fades away and is replaced by the illusion of the meeting room of the Newspaper Club at Yokai Academy.

As Mizore opens her eyes she blinks in shock at finding herself standing in the club meeting room. Books line shelves and the center of the room is dominated by a large table that the group would sit around. A desk off to the side where Gin as the Club President liked to sit.

"I thought this might be better…"

Spinning on her heels Mizore sees Kurumu standing at the doorway and she is wearing her yellow sweater with red bow and dark tan skirt rather than the kimono she had been wearing before. Slowly Mizore looks down and sure enough her kimono is gone with the high violet and purple stockings, dark tan skirt and her white and dark blue sweatshirt. Mizore runs her hands along the table and it feels so REAL. "I don't know what to say…"

Kurumu walks forward and debates what to say, what could she possibly do to make right what that bastard made wrong. Deciding on the truth as the best place to start, "Do you know that Tsukune confessed that he loves you?"

For a moment hope flares in Mizore's eyes and then just as quickly fades, "That was before… I'm dam…"

"Idiot… He doesn't care about that… He cares for you… he cares for all of us. His latest confession left Moka in tears."

Hearing her friend's words Mizore nods, "Again…"

Kurumu casts a questioning glance at Mizore.

"After the fight in the hospital they talked and he confessed his love to Moka and that he loved you. Moka… well Moka didn't react well when. I didn't either to be honest." Mizore spends a few moments looking around and over her shoulder asks, "Where are we?"

"Caught between blinks in our minds. We are still hovering but a succubus can enter dreams with enough effort it's possible to create a waking dream and illusion within. Time flows strangely but in general we could be here for some time and none would be the wiser."

Mizore impressed can only give a shy smile at the impressive display, "So what's next?"

For a moment uncertain Kurumu chews her lip, "Tsukune… and well all of us."

Getting a questioning gaze from Mizore forces Kurumu to take a deep breath, "With you he has now confessed to or at least admitted that he loves three of us, you, me and… Moka." Even now Kurumu finds it hard to admit that her greatest rival still has a hold over the man she loves. "So the question is what do we do about it."

As always a little unsure of herself and still feeling vulnerable from her ordeal Mizore offers the easy way out. Perhaps Kurumu will stand aside for one night. "If I agree to stay here afterwards… could I… I mean would you talk to… would it be OK…" Mizore's cheeks flush and she is unable to put into words her request."

Having heard Tsukune's story on what happened last night Kurumu can see where this is going and asks slowly, "If I let you make love to Tsukune for one night you would stay here and leave him to Moka and me?"

At the nod of confirmation from Mizore there is a terrible temptation to agree to it. Despite the betrayal of Mizore's scheme in the first place when she brought them all here something tells Kurumu that Mizore is serious. For just ONE NIGHT she would give up the chance for a lifetime of with him. That would leave just Moka and her. Especially as it seems likely that Yukari isn't a serious threat. At least not right now perhaps in a few years unless she manages to age herself again. It's been clear all along that Tsukune was even less comfortable with the pre-teens infatuation with him. It would be the ruthless thing to do to remove a rival from the field.

Mizore can see the indecision waring on Kurumu's face and guilt wracks the snow-fairy, "I should just step aside all together. You did save me after all…" Trying to put up a brave face Mizore starts to break down again, "I will step aside…"

Kurumu steps forward, not this again! This is tearing Mizore apart and unless a solution is found will rip them all apart. "Enough… there is another option." Kurumu starts breathing heavily at the idea she is about to voice. It is a sacrifice of her own, Mizore's offer has to be matched in some way. "We share…"

"What?!"

Now Kurumu is the embarrassed one, sex demon or not. "We share him if he will have us we agree to be his girlfriends, lovers, wives or whatever he wants to call it."

With awe in her voice Mizore asks, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes…"

All at once the pain and misery lifts from the Snow-Fairies heart and a small smile graces her lips, "OK."

"That's it? OK?!"

"Yup, what else really needs to be said." Then with a sparkle in her eyes Mizore saunters over to Kurumu, "Unless you wanted to talk about how we will share Tsukune?"

Something has suddenly changed about Mizore's demeanor and it setting off alarm bells inside of Kurumu's head. The succubus tries to back pedal away but backs herself into the table. Kurumu gives a slight yelp, "Well we should talk to Tsukune and Moka…"

"And then?" Mizore asks the question as she moves closer to Kurumu. The two are less than a foot apart.

"Well… I guess we take… I mean setup a schedu…" now flustered by Mizore's presence and that gets worse as Mizore moves right next to but doesn't quiet touch.

"What if he wants more than one of us at once?" Mizore has a faint smile now.

COUGH "That would be up to him… I guess…"

"You know you are a very good kisser. Was it like that when you kissed Tsukune?" Mizore asks and there is a terrible earnestness to the question.

"Ah… It was different…"

Mizore slowly raises her hand, "You know it might help improve our chances of Tsukune agreeing to this by demonstrating him what he would be getting by being with you and me, at the same time."

Now with Mizore actual pressing against her, Kurumu can feel the slight chill off the Snow-fairies body. Not unpleasant, not like an ice cube for example.

Kurumu knows where Mizore is going with this but it's difficult to voice a response and her breathing picks up as her heart starts to pound in the succubus' chest. "What… do… you… mean…?"

Mizore whispers into Kurumu's ear, "We put on a show and tell him he can join in whenever he wants."

"Ah… it… it would have to be a good show… to be certain…"

Kurumu nearly yelps as Mizore runs her cool tongue along the succubus' ear and is rewarded with a throaty moan.

"Ah… perhaps… perhaps we should practice to be certa…" Unable to resist any more Kurumu kisses Mizore on the lips again and grabs onto Mizore. The snow-fairy returns the kiss and their tongues again are interlocked and their hands wander all over each other's bodies.

Mizore breaks off the kiss, "We should get more comfortable."

Painting heavily Kurumu smiles and then gives a quick shake of her head, "That's easy…"

Confused at first then Mizore realizes that all of the sudden neither of them is wearing any clothing. Of course! This is all Kurumu's illusion and we wear whatever she wants. "I have wanted Tsukune to lick me… like a snow cone."

With all inhibitions now gone Kurumu guides Mizore and they reverse places so now the snow fairy is against the table. Kurumu nudges Mizore slightly who hops up onto the table and her legs dangle over the edge. They return to kissing each other. Mizore drops her hands between Kurumu's legs and feels the heat, the wetness of her friend's sex.

"Ah… Tsukune… Ah… Tsukune… he ah…"

"Tsukune what?" Mizore asks while she fingers Kurumu.

"Ah… he… ah… fingered me like this… our first night…" Kurumu starts to twist and rub on Mizore's nipples and now it's Kurumu's turn to be rewarded by moans from the other. That allows Kurumu a chance to move Mizore's hand aside, "Ah damn… where did you learn how to do that… its exactly the way I like it…" Then a thought occurs to Kurumu and she grabs Mizore head and looks right into her eyes, "Please tell me you haven't…."

"What?" There is a impishness to the response by Mizore.

"Please tell me you haven't spied on me while I fingered myself!" As Kurumu makes the demand she is now so embarrassed at the thought but also excited.

"OK I won't tell you that I have watched you but you really should close your shades and window…"

"AH!" In frustration and excitement Kurumu pushes Mizore down onto the table while dropping to her knees. "You are going to pay for that!" And without any other delay starts eating Mizore's pussy and working over her clit.

"Fuck… yah… ah... don't… stop…" Mizore writhes and wiggles on the table as Kurumu licks her pussy. Then cries out as Kurumu reaches up and starts playing with one of Mizore's nipples. The snow fairy can't see where Kurumu's other hand is so doesn't know that Kurumu has those fingers inside of her pussy.

Neither lasts long and as s Mizore screams as she climaxes and that pushes Kurumu over the edge. With going past that edge Kurumu losses control over the mental illusion and it shatters. The two find themselves a half dozen feet above a snowbank off to the side of the Snow Fairy castle and then they plummet those remaining dozen feet into the snow.

Pulling themselves out of the snow the two exchange embarrassed smiles and hear the cheers from Tsukune and Yukari high up above them.

It suddenly occurs to Mizore, "Where are Moka and the others?"

* * *

On the other side of the snow-fairy palace is the great hall used for the Flower Offering Ceremony and site of the battle between Moka, Ruby, Kokoa and the Guardians of the ceremony. Things looked to be well in hand when a new opponent appears on the battlefield.

Kokoa looks up as if kicked in the gut, "What… Why… Why are you here Neesan?!"

Nearby Outer Moka looks over her shoulder at the question from Kokoa and she too is shocked and amazed, "Bitaasu Neesan!"

A tall woman with long green hair and yellow-gold eyes walks through the carnage left by the battle. Her long black Victorian dress flows over the floor. "Well, well what do we have here? If it isn't my two Imouto's!" The woman is taking in the scene and has a calculating expression. While clearly older than Moka it's hard to judge how much older, perhaps in her 20s or 30s.

Ruby glances between the three sisters and is confused especially by the reaction of Kokoa, clearly she is concerned by the appearance of this Bitaasu. Moka is more shocked than anything.

"So I asked you a question, WHAT are you two doing here?" Bitaasu stops about ten feet in front of the three. "Father didn't say anything about you two being involved with the takeover." As the woman clearly searches for clues its clear she isn't pleased by finding her two sisters here.

Moka and Kokoa look at each other and they both mouth, 'take over'. Then Kokoa asks slowly, "Father sent you?! You mean the Family is involved with what is going on here?"

The two sisters are taken back and Moka bursts out, "You are responsible for Mizore being forced to marry some guy?!"

At last there is understanding on Bitaasu's face and a cruel smile spreads. The woman shouts over her shoulder, "Chadango! My folio."

A middle age man runs forward and as he does others behind him are visible in the distance down the long hallway from where Bitaasu first appeared. The man drops to a knee and hands over the leather folio and bows, "As you command Midori-Sama!"

Bitaasu takes the offer folio and opens it, from the way her hand is moving its clear she is swiping on some type of tablet computer. After a few moments she stops, "Ah… Mizore Shirayuki is one of your 'little friends' from the silly Newspaper Club you take part in at Yokai Academy." The woman shakes her head and makes a 'tsk' noise, "That was careless of me. Something bothered me about the name but I didn't put it together at the time. So the report of another battle in the upper floors, let me guess. Your other 'friends' went to rescue her? Better tactics that I would expect from you Moka, a division and an assault team."

Every time Bitaasu says friends it's like she is spitting and its clear she doesn't think much of Moka and Kokoa's friends at all.

"How do you know…" Moka doesn't even finish the question before Bitaasu cuts her off.

"Please Moka, I am fathers right hand and so I know all about your 'friends'. After all you are fathers little darling aren't you, hmmm? Of course he had me checkup on you." Bitaasu's voice is biting tone in tone and her voice drips with venom.

Flustered at the response from her older sister Outer Moka stampers for a moment and then asks, "You didn't answer what is going on! What does this have to do with father."

Again there is that cruel smile, "Oh that is the best part I think. Father planned a takeover of this little realm. Only so many pocket realms and the Snow-Fairies have been getting weaker year by year, it was time. So we made a deal…" Bitaasu whispers to Chadango who bows and runs off.

Less than a minute later he returns at the head a of dozen men, clearly monsters as several are in their monsters' forms, mostly big nosed Orcs but whatever they lack in looks they more than make up for it in pure brute strength. They bring forward a woman wearing white robes but with a ball-gag in her mouth, her arms tied behind her and a dog-collar around her neck.

"Let me introduce you to the Snow-Priestess, she agreed to our 'change of management.'" Bitaasu paused to chuckle. "It was that or we move in openly and break them. To give the appearance of something less overt one of father's protégées will marry a snow-fairy girl and they will be the 'rulers' of this realm and of course do whatever father tells them to."

Kokoa sputters, "So Mizore is a pawn in one of fathers schemes?" The youngest sister forgets for a moment that she 'doesn't like' any of the others.

Bitaasu only smiles by way of an answer. Then two more arrive one is badly injured with his jaw bruised and swollen. At the sight of the injured man Bitaasu gives a snort of contempt, "Since you are here without the girls Miyabi it's safe to say you lost her?"

"I was sucker punched… It won't happen again. I will get her back!" Miyabi is enraged and everyone can feel his power aura.

Chadango steps up next to Bitaasu, he is listening to a radio, "The other team reports that the girl and her rescuers are on their way here."

"Perfect we will all wait for the happy reunion then."

* * *

The wait wasn't very long as Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and of course Tsukune burst into the Great Hall from a side entrance. Standing off in a corner are Moka, Ruby, Kokoa and nearby is Bitaasu with her group.

"Snow-Priestess!" Mizore cries out in horror seeing the way the leader of the Snow-Fairies is restrained.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"Desu! This is bad!"

"He's the one that hurt Mizore-chan!"

Among her minions Bitaasu looks up and has a predatory smile, "Ah, perfect everyone has arrived. Now why don't you turn over Mizore Shirayuki and the rest of you can leave." Pausing for a moment to let the statement sink in Bitaasu then continues, "Oh if it wasn't clear that wasn't a request."

The teens look at each other in horror and Mizore without thinking takes a step back towards Tsukune. Within the Rosary Inner Moka grinds her teeth in frustration, 'Bitaasu has always been a bitch.' Outer Moka slowly asks, "Look maybe we can work som…."

"Ha ha… Please Moka I am not going to back down so don't bother to appeal to the better side I don't have, eh? It's simple we have been promised Miss Shirayuki so either turn her over or we go and take her. I would love to tell father you decided to fight us, I am certain it would thrill him to hear you tried to sabotage one of his ventures."

Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore look in surprise at Bitaasu and then Moka. Clearly the three are questioning what has been said about Moka's father being involved.

Moka fumbles for words so Kokoa speaks up, "Lord Shuzen is the most powerful of the Vampire Lords in Japan and some would say the most powerful of all Yōkai in Japan."

Hearing this Tsukune does a double take on Moka and Kokoa. Tsukune remembers last year when he meet Moka's father while he was trying to get a new Rosary to restore outer Moka. While Moka's father had been frightening he hadn't actually tried to kill him. So the idea that he is out to conquer other of these hidden realms is a little surprising. Then he turns to look at Mizore and sees the fear in her eyes, "No one is going to make Mizore do anything Lord or not. If you want Mizore you have to come through me."

"Ha… Ha… How gallant but I thought you were Moka's little toy? You are Tsukune Aono are you not." Bitaasu chuckles and from the look of discomfort on Moka's face it's clear she has struck a mark and that makes it even more amusing.

"So what if I am, I am Mizore's friend and you can't have her no matter what this Snow Priestess has said." Tsukune stands his ground and tries to glare but it falters.

"Oh you don't understand she is already ours and you are the thieves. Mizore is the symbol of our pact." Bitaasu is interrupted by Miyabi Fujisaki and Bitaasu isn't pleased by the outburst.

"I can take him… He just sucker punched me before. If he wants to fight me for her, let HIM!" Miyabi is enraged and all but snorting with his self-control on the edge.

A thought occurs to Inner Moka, if a deal really has been struck by the Snow Priestess and father then in effect the realm has already changed hands. With Mizore as the symbol, whoever holds her controls the realm. Through the Rosario Inner Moka speaks to her other self, 'Have Tsukune remove the Rosario!'

Outer Moka runs over to Tsukune yelling for his attention. "The other me needs to be released!" Tsukune obliges and quickly Moka is transformed.

Bitaasu watches with interest from the side. So it's true that this teen can release her sister's true self, which is very interesting. When father had told her the story of the boy challenging father for a replacement rosary Bitaasu didn't really believe it. The magic on the Rosary should have prevented anyone but father from doing that.

"I will fight you for Mizore." Inner Moka demands of Miyabi and takes a step forward.

"STOP!" Bitaasu shouts and once she has the others attention returns to her normal tone of voice, "You know the rules Moka your friend has already challenged Miyabi and that challenge has been accepted. As much as I would like to see you put in your place this isn't your battle little sister."

"No way, if you fight with Tsukune then you fight all of us!" Kurumu shouts and that chant is picked up by the other girls.

"If you want we can certainly turn this into a brawl and kill you all." Bitaasu clearly enjoys that idea.

"If I win you will leave? Mizore will be safe?" Tsukune asks with some trepidation.

Again there is that cruel smile, "IF you win yes. Those are the rules, otherwise we end up with chaos."

No sure what is going on but wanting to save Mizore or see anyone else hurt Tsukune nods, "I agree."

Bitaasu looks at Tsukune as he takes off his locket and transforms and as she does her eyes narrow questioningly. So he is a vampire but he knows nothing of the honor code or what father is. Father's version of the story of this boy challenging him was short on details, interestingly short. For that matter why is he wearing a controller Rosary they are very rare among their kind. Thinking through the reports father had her collect on Moka's at the Academy there had been some type of incident at the end of the first year involving this boy. Details were sketchy but one common element was this boy Tsukune Aono getting accused of being a human and was to be executed. That and his apparent closeness to Moka had caught Bitaasu's attention. Then it all clicked, this teen has been turned, most likely by Moka and very recently. Oh dear, my dear sister how badly you have messed up! Father will be furious; how perfect

The two fighters begin to circle one another, Tsukune is hesitant and Miyabi still engaged so he comes right after Tsukune. Body blow after body blow are traded by the two.

While the girls cheer Tsukune on Bitaasu considers how to take advantage of the situation. First of all is to confirm that Moka is indeed responsible for creating Tsukune. If true, then Moka had broken at least two of the laws of their kind. First she had allowed a human to discover her nature and live. Second she had turned someone without permission of father the lord of her clan.

While Tsukune has youth on his side it's clear that Miyabi is the more skill combatant and so he is starting to gain the upper hand. Tsukune is relying on pure bran tried to go head to head with Miyabi; clear the true Moka has been training him.

Bitaasu goes over to the group of girls cheering for Tsukune and zeros in on Kokoa she is young enough that she might not see where the questions are really going. "Dear sister Moka much think a great deal of this Tsukune."

"He's a wimp…" Kokoa says, distracted by the battle.

"Come now, he can't be such a wimp or Moka wouldn't have helped him."

After Miyabi taunts Mizore Tsukune rallies and counterattacks, driving his enemy back with a series of kicks to the body.

"Blah I never understood what she saw in him. He's not worthy of her." Despite her stated opinion of the battle Kokoa is cheering for Tsukune's victory along with the rest.

Seeing how distracted Kokoa is Bitaasu asks the question, "So why did she turn him?"

And just as she hoped Kokoa answers the question without thinking, "He would have been killed after saving her and Moka felt guilty." Then realizing what she has said Kokoa turns to look at Bitaasu in horror. "I mean…"

"Shhh… dear sister all will be fine." So Moka DID turn him. Now how to make this even worse for Moka. What to do… what to do… Of course by having her little toy finish foiling fathers plan! Turning to look at the battle again Miyabi appeared to have the upper hand. Miyabi had real hand to hand training and isn't trying to just throw haymaker punches like out of an American Western. We'll just need to put him off balance Miyabi always was easily distracted and then he restores to brute force. A type of battle that this Tsukune appears better equipped to handle.

Moving closer to the battle Bitaasu started calling out any mistake no matter how minor made by Miyabi. Soon enough it had was having the desired effect and Miyabi was getting frustrated. Proud and haughty Miyabi despised being insulted, being ridiculed and not getting his due. No longer the cool controlled fighter Miyabi started to degenerate into a brawler.

With the fighting becoming a contest of pure head to head physicality Tsukune's youth and more controlled anger started to win. It seamed as if for everyone two of Miyabi's blows Tsukune landed three.

Once Tsukune had the upper hand he pounded down his enemy till at last Miyabi collapsed in defeat. Tsukune's clothes hang in taters with his body stained in blood and sweet with his chiseled physique on full display. The various girl admirers of Tsukune are ready to swoon.

Inside Bitaasu smiled, perfect Moka's little toy won and ruined fathers plans. Now we won't be able to move against this place for a generation at least according to the honor code. Time to go home and report and hopefully father will at last put Moka in her place, six feet underground.

Having watched Tsukune defeat Miyabi Inner Moka is actually impressed by the display. Tsukune is growing in power and capability of course this is thanks to her own blood and training.

"Enjoy your victory… collect him." Bitaasu has Miyabi's battered and broken body picked up. Turning to Tsukune the vampiress smiles, "Also enjoy your realm, a new vampire and a pocket realm of your own, IMPRESSIVE. Till we meet again."

Tsukune and the others all look at Moka and Kokoa in confusion, "What is she talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

With Tsukune in shock at the latest turn of events the girls retreat to Mizore's bed room to have a very important and very difficult discussion.

Inner Moka stood leaning against the closet doors with her arms folded across her chest. The vampire's long silver hair hung down her back. While her posture was that of impatience and general disinterest, her eyes tracked everyone else in the room. "So what are we to talk about?"

Kurumu wasted no time, "Tsukune and us, all of us. We have to decide how to deal with the situation; we can't put it off anymore."

Faintly amused Inner Moka smirks at the succubus, "What is the situation, exactly, and why does it involve me?"

"Don't play dumb, Moka. You're the one that told us Tsukune can't give up Mizore; otherwise, under vampire law or honor code or whatever, YOUR father will invade her people's lands. So to protect Mizore he owns her or something. We can't wait for Tsukune to decide."

Kokoa jumped into the conversation and between Kurumu and her older sister Moka, "Let the wimp keep the snow bimbo. That doesn't matter to me or my fantastic big sister!"

From her bed Mizore asks, "Are you so sure it doesn't matter to your older sister? Or Outer Moka? Tsukune confessed to both of them."

Frustration surges through the young vampiress at the statement and there is more than one reason for the statement. Tsukune is SUCH a loser! Yet everyone likes him, NO! Everyone loves him! Somehow the loser keeps on pulling through even though he couldn't fight his way out of wet paper bag. Well… that was before; still he is a pathetic excuse for a vampire even if he did save her life the one time from the snowstorm in that cave. Kokoa can't finish the thought, doesn't dare finish the thought and all she can do is go stand next to her sister and cross her arms overtly mimicking her sister's pose.

With nothing more from Kokoa, Yukari uses the quiet, "What about Outer Moka? She can't hear, let alone see, what's going on can she? This affects her too."

Inner Moka shrugs, "Fine with me; this is a waste of my time. My other self can deal with this..." Before she can put the Rosary back on, Kurumu dashes across the room from besides Mizore and grabs Moka's wrist.

"Just answer this one question, Moka: do you love him or not?"

Everyone in the room stares at Moka and they all see her cheeks flush.

Moka whispers, "It wouldn't work..."

All of the girls in the room has beyond human abilities even the two witches and they gasp at even that partial admission.

"That's not an answer..." Kurumu starts to say; but Moka all but growls, "Well I guess you don't get one." Moka shakes off Kurumu's grasp and puts the Rosary back on. There is a brief flash and Inner Moka is gone and Outer Moka is there. As the pink haired vampiress falls from waking up from her mystic slumber, Kurumu catches Moka in her arms.

Still disorientated Moka says, "Tsukune..."

Kurumu is embarrassed by the situation and mumbles, "Ah, hello, Moka..."

Seeing who is holding her, Outer Moka is badly confused and asks what is going on. The others explain what's happened and been said since Inner Moka asked to be released during the confrontation with Bitaasu and Miyabi. There are more than a few outbursts and yelling from the various girls as Outer Moka is brought back up to speed.

Moka can only look at Mizore, "So you want to talk about what Tsukune has to do to keep Mizore and her village safe?" There is an element of desperate hope in the question and un-vocalized dread at what is going on here.

Kurumu, despite it being her idea, can't say it, so Mizore says it for her, "What empty-head can't get out is we have to decide as a group how we are going to handle our collective relationships with Tsukune."

From her place on the floor hope flares in Ruby's heart but her face is like a plaster mask, totally unreadable.

"That's easy! Moka and I will share Tsukune while you Ice Queen and the Milk Cow can get lost!" shouts Yukari as she waves her wand about.

"My sister won't be tied to a loser!"

Having been through a total roller coaster, Mizore snaps. She leaps to her feet, sending her pillow flying, "Bring it..." Claws of ice grow from the snow-fairy's hands.

Kurumu sighs in frustration and at first she is ready to dive in join what is certain to turn into a knock-down drag-out brawl. Then Kurumu has a moment of clarity: this won't solve anything. This will just drag on and on before they make any real headway. So instead of joining about to start brawl Kurumu calmly walks into the center of the room and then bellows, "ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Surprised at the roar from Kurumu all the other girls gaze in wonder.

"OK here is the deal. Tsukune has said he is in love with several of us. We can try to kill each other, but he is out cold and not around to save us from ourselves. All that is left is for us to show some maturity and try to work this out without a fight." Then Kurumu stops talking slightly embarrassed at what she has just done.

There is absolute silence in the room at what Kurumu has said and then a few moments tick by before Yukari breaks the quiet. "So... what... I mean... what are you suggesting?"

"The only hope that this doesn't turn into a complete and total disaster is if we share somehow."

Outer Moka can only shake her head at this suggestion. From within the rosary Inner Moka's emotions seethe and roil at this idea. A succubus can perhaps somehow make having multiple partners work, but father made a complete mess of having more than one woman. Using the mental connection of the rosary Inner Moka speaks to Outer Moka, "You aren't actually considering this idea, are you?"

"No... I mean... what should I do?"

"Unless you want to play the role of Kokoa's, Bitaasu's and our mother fighting with Kurumu, Mizore and perhaps Yukari for attention from Tsukune, I suggest you do something quickly."

Turning to face Kurumu as she appears to be the ring leader for the idea Outer Moka, "Your idea won't work..."

Having calmed down from the near battle, Mizore says, "How do we know till we try? Won't you at least consider it?"

Yukari can't resist asking, "How would we share Tsukune?"

"First we agree to some rules..."

Mizore nods and adds, "Then we present it to Tsukune as an idea from all of us. At that point he has to agree to it."

Kokoa rolls her eyes, "Yah like the loser is going to turn down having a harem pandering to every wanton and debased desire that passes in between his ears."

All of the other girl's blush at what the youngest girl in the room has just said, all of them thinking about the idea of fulfilling whatever Tsukune's desires might be.

Slowly Outer Moka says, "Tsukune isn't like that..."

Kurumu comes up to her friend and rival and grasps her hands, "So why not consider the idea?! Please..."

"It's not right..."

Mizore stands next to Moka, "Its right as long as we all and Tsukune say it is..."

A thought occurs to Yukari, at this point warming to the idea a bit, "What if Tsukune wants to... you... what if wants to spend time with one of us more often or... or... or do this and that with more than one of us... at once... how..."

As Mizore had asked this very question of Kurumu already; the two mentally flash back to what they did with each other while inside of Kurumu's illusion. The eyes of the succubus and snow-fairy acquire a faraway gaze and both of their faces burn red. Then they both sigh.

Kokoa's mouth drops at the display of Kurumu and Mizore and the young vampiress starts to stutter, "You... you... you two... are... are excited... by that idea!"

At first Yukari is also embarrassed but then she thinks, 'Yes! Let the two bimbos pave the way with Tsukune; then he will have to accept the idea of a night of hot passion with Moka and me!' Yukari turns to Moka and very softly says, "Maybe you should think about it..."

Outer Moka winces at the suggestion and when she looks at Yukari with an expression of such betrayal the young witch goes silent.

From within the Rosary Inner Moka frowns. The memories of the fights between father's various paramours to get his attention and jockey for influence within the family are bitter and painful. Whatever the women might have started out feeling towards each other, they soon became vicious enemies. Only father's express orders for no bloodshed had prevented killings. 'It's hopeless they are all in favor of it. You need to get to Tsukune and get him to put a stop to this.'

Without another word Moka flees from Mizore's room back to Tsukune.

* * *

When the others catch up with Moka she has thrown herself at the feet of Tsukune who is resting on a couch with a cloth over his for head.

"Tsukune you said you loved me..."

Slowly Tsukune sits up and says, "Of course I do Moka..."

Moka's eyes go wide and there is aura of desperation about the teen vampire, "You have to put a stop to the others' idea!"

"What are you talki..."

Yukari was about to interrupt when Mizore silenced her. With everyone else starting to pour into the room, Tsukune notices the group and looks towards them. For her part, Moka catches the direction of Tsukune's gaze and gasps. The pink haired vampiress grasps Tsukune's hands with her own. "They want to create some type of harem! But it won't work! It will just rip us all apart with jealousy. We have to find some other way to protect Mizore!"

All the girls gasp at Moka's statement. Tsukune looks like he was just struck between the eyes with a bag of wet cement.

Mizore steps forward with a hurt expression; but after a moment that passes, and it's replaced by determination, "Tsukune… there is more than one path. The rest of us are willing to share. You can be with more than one of us and see if it works."

Hearing what was said Tsukune's eyes go wide.

"Look, Moka… if being number one is so important... then you can be the wife..." Kurumu tries so hard to sound reasonable.

From the coach Tsukune yelps, "Why is everyone talking about marriage!?"

Kurumu keeps right on talking, "The rest of us will accept that as long as you divide your attention in the monster world."

Mizore looked ready to argue; but, catching Kurumu's expression, the snow-fairy instead nods her reluctant agreement.

Seeing the heart break in everyone's eyes, Tsukune turns to the pink haired vampiress who is first love, "Moka..."

"Tsukune..."

For a moment the other girls feel true terror at the display between the two.

"I can't dodge this anymore… can I?"

All Moka can do is give a faint smile and nod her agreement.

"I love you Moka..."

"I love you Tsukune..."

Looking at the others Tsukune takes a deep breath, "I also love you Kurumu… and you too, Mizore..."

"Desu! What about me!?"

"Yahoo!"

"NO!"

It takes a few minutes for the cheering and crying to end. When it does, Moka's eyes are red rimmed and her cheeks wet. Yukari is on the edge of tears herself.

"Look… I can't deny my feelings and I can't abandon Mizore; she needs me to protect her. Please, Moka... let's just try to make it work. That is all a person can do is try. I believe in you; I believe in all of us. We CAN make it work!"

From within the Rosary for a moment Inner Moka wants to agree with Tsukune. His appeal is so earnest that she thinks he really could make it work. Then she feels the pain of her counterpart, the terrible sense of despair and loss. What follows are visions of some of the arguments and sometimes literal battles between father's various paramours. These were not good memories even while Kokoa and her got along well for example their parents had not. This all sets off anger unlike anything the vampiress has ever felt before.

The restraint of the rosary collapses and Inner Moka is released once more. Everyone in the room except Tsukune takes a step back from the silver haired vampire with red eyes that is blazing furnace of anger.

"Moka..."

"You... you... this... this..." Spinning on her heels Moka jabs her finger at Kurumu, "This is all YOUR FAULT! YOU DAMN SLUT!" Overwhelmed by rage the S Class Monster's vision turns all red and she does a giant spinning kick with the tip of her boot is going right for the head of the succubus.

There are screams of horror across the room as the others look on helplessly.

"Moka!"

"Kurumu!"

The room fills with the sickening sound of bones breaking. Moka shouts "Damn you!" as she lands blow after blow with blood splattering across the vampiress face.

The girls shout for Moka to stop and then they all dog pile on the vampiress. Even Kokoa joins in the effort to subdue Moka. Strengthened by outrage Kokoa, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari are strong enough; if only just, to force Moka back. As Moka is dragged down she hears Kurumu's crying in desolation.

"Let me go! I don't want to hu..." Then Inner Moka's vision clears for a moment and she sees Kurumu clutching a bloody body in her arms; that body is Tsukune. All at once the fight leaves Moka and she finds herself slammed back to the ground.

Now all Moka can do is shout, "No!" over and over. Drawn by the sounds of the brief but violent fight Tsurara and other snow-fairies come rushing into the room.

* * *

The girls huddle around a badly injured but alive Tsukune.

It was so clear to Moka as an S Class Vampire: only another vampire could have moved fast enough to block her attack and that was Tsukune. He could have countered her blow, used her strength and momentum against her and sent her flying, just as she taught him; but instead Tsukune just took the blow intended for Kurumu and the ones that followed, never attempting to strike back. So stupid and so very much like Tsukune. Now an even dozen snow-fairies hold her under guard while Tsukune is tended to.

Once Tsukune is bandaged up, Moka is allowed to walk over. His clothes are stained with blood. Once, the sight of that blood would have awakened the hunger of either Moka; but now the sight and smell makes the vampiress sick. Still holding Tsukune is Kurumu and she glares pure hate at her rival for what has happened. Mizore sits on the floor next to Tsukune holding a hand. The other girls are nearby. There is a flutter and then the red eyes of vampire meet vampire. Tsukune's rosary was removed to release his full strength to speed his healing. Then Inner Moka looks down at her feet for a moment before finding the will to look at her handy work again, "I'm sorry."

Kurumu is about to start screaming at Moka but that is prevented by Tsukune's weak tapping of her arm. "It... it's not me that you owe an apology to."

Succubus and vampire trade looks. Kurumu is still enraged, ready to fight given even the slightest provocation. Seeing the utter determination in Kurumu, a detached part of Moka wonders: if a battle were to happen, could she defeat the livid succubus? For once Moka feels something that she can't recall feeling before: shame. Despite wanting to be mad at Kurumu, Moka knows that she lost control and this is her responsibility. Slowly Moka bows to Kurumu, "I... I beg you for your forgiveness."

The gathered snow-fairies gasp in shock for vampires are notorious within the monster world for their pride. They NEVER apologize and certainly not to lesser monsters.

Kurumu doesn't say anything. Her mind is too focused on the battle with Anti-thesis when Inner Moka tried to kill Tsukune after he transformed into a ghoul and then later when Outer Moka while mind controlled attempted to kill him. So part of her mind can't let go of the idea that it's pure and simple jealousy on the vampire's part.

With Kurumu saying nothing and Moka still bowed over waiting, Tsukune moves his hand up to Kurumu's face and runs it along her jaw. "Please... we all can still be friends."

Kurumu's heart melts. Looking at the bowed over form of Moka she slowly says, "Moka... for him I forgive you..."

With the words said Moka stands up straight and then glances between Kurumu and Mizore, feeling this will be her true punishment, "I am sure you two will make him very happy; so take good care of Tsukune." Then Moka looks at Tsurara, "A guard won't be needed I will be leaving." Just before Moka leaves Mizore's home she mouths, 'Good bye' to Tsukune.

From the couch Tsukune holds out his hand, "Moka wait!" Instead Moka turns on her heel and walks out of the room. Hearing Tsukune call for her and then start to sob is so painful. It's like a knife has been driven into her heart.

* * *

For a while all the girls can do is try to console a desolate Tsukune as he just lays there sobbing. Then the new Lord of the Snow-Fairy village pulls himself together. He needs to move forward no matter how wounded in his soul, Mizore and the others need him. Knowing what he has to say now will cause more pain and that nearly gets Tsukune to play for time to try to find another way but another incident of what can only be described as Moka trying to kill Kurumu can't be allowed. It is time for some hard truths.

So Tsukune asks to speak to first Yukari and then Ruby alone. Meanwhile Kokoa leave to find Moka, Mizore and Kurumu head off to give the two witches privacy with Tsukune.

Now propped up Tsukune looks at his young friend, "You know I care for you too, right Yukari?"

"I know but you aren't going to let me be with you, are you." There is no question in the tone for the little witch.

"No... you're too young Yukari..."

Desperate hope flares in the witch's eyes, "I have been working on my own version of the aging spell!"

"You know it's not your physical age Yukari."

With her lip quivering and her body trembling Yukari is on the edge of losing control, "I am twice as smart as Moka and three times as smart as Kurumu or Mizore!"

Trying to be as gentle as possible Tsukune answers his friend, "It's not right for you to be in a… a well… you know… relationship."

Frowning as she responds Yukari says, "You mean a PHYSICAL relationship… that's what you really mean… you think I am hideous! That's why you won't make love to me!"

Unable to keep her emotions in check Yukari starts to cry.

"You know that's not it Yukari. Look I suck at talking and trying to explain how I feel. Now I do care for you and maybe that could grow into something else but right now it feels wrong to have such thoughts about you and me. Please Yukari try to understand and please be my friend. Give it a few years."

"When?! Next year? I will be 15 then!"

Resisting the temptation to sigh Tsukune focusing on keeping his own voice and tone reasonable, "You need to focus on school rather than when you will be old enough to be with me. Let's just take it year to year and talk about it next year. OK?"

What Yukari wants to do right now is throw a fit but she knows that won't help her cause and seeing no other option instead nods her agreement.

See End Note

* * *

As Yukari leaves the room it's obvious she has been crying and so Mizore and Kurumu go over to talk to her. "Ruby, Tsukune wants to talk to you."

Kurumu and Mizore are a bit surprised by the statement as neither considered the older witch a player in the game called 'win Tsukune's heart.'

Ruby heads into the room then kneels down next the couch where Tsukune is sitting, "Yes master?"

With Ruby here and calling him 'Master' Tsukune isn't sure exactly what to say. Maybe that vision he had was a delusion but how to ask without coming across as trying to hit on the older witch? "Ah Ruby-san you remember when you were helping me understand my powers with Yukari in your quarters?"

There is a sparkle to her eyes as she replies, "Of course Master."

"Ah… well I saw something."

"Yes?"

Overtly fidgeting Tsukune is reluctant to continue but Ruby sits there sphinx like waiting so Tsukune has no choice but to talk. "It was very PERSONAL."

"I see."

"It involved you and…"

"And?"

Her cat and mouse response was making this so much worse. "And… well… what I saw involved you and me. And I was wondering…"

"Was the dream real? Is that you are wondering?"

Even now what he says is more than little disturbing. That vision of what can only be described as him humiliating and USING Ruby was just so shocking. All Tsukune can do now is nod his head and wait with baited breath for Ruby's response.

With a slight smirk Ruby answers, "No more than any dream but yes I think you saw my dream, the things I wish you would command me to do." Feeling emboldened Ruby moves her hand Tsukune's crotch and squeezes, "Like this…" Feeling a little embarrassed Ruby fumbles as she tries to unzip his pants.

"Wait!"

From the panic in Tsukune's voice Ruby is so shocked that she yanks back her hand. The witch's eyes go wide afraid that Tsukune doesn't want her!

"Look I just wanted to understand what is going on and what you are looking for. What do you want Ruby?"

A sigh of relief slips from between Ruby's lips; Tsukune hadn't rejected her. Ever since the battle with her former master at Witch's Knoll Ruby has admired and frankly been in love with Tsukune. As a mere human he had risked his life to save someone that tried to hurt him, tried to kill him and offered the hand of friendship. After she joined the staff at the academy time and time again Tsukune had done this. At the same time, she had been too shy and refused unlike the others directly admit her love for Tsukune instead doing it indirectly in her perverted way. The shared dream had shown Tsukune what was within her heart and created an opening, "What I want… is to be yours… Mizore, Kurumu and the others dream of a family, a home and marriage with you. I desire to be with you, to serve you as your TOY and share your bed when you desire me." At the last statement Ruby casts her glance downward in embarrassment having given words to her heart's desire.

Now Tsukune can only see the top of Ruby's head and the tips her ears all but glow.

"So you want to take part in this harem plan of Mizore's and Kurumu's?" Having Ruby admit her interest in him despite having seen her shocking and highly erotic dream was a bit of a jolt.

"More or less, I don't know what you are going to do about Mizore…"

Tsukune rubs his head at the exasperation of the entire situation. A situation made all the worse by Moka's Father. Whatever he did with Mizore now would be tainted the need to protect her and her village from Moka's father. The threat of the Vampire Lord would cast a shadow over any relationship they might have. "That is two of us."

At the frown on Tsukune's face Ruby is a surprised, "Are you reconsidering if you love her?"

"No!" Tsukune waves his hands in shock at the suggestion and then winces in pain from his injuries. "It's just Moka's father…"

Understanding clicks for Ruby the takeover attempt and how it was thwarted, "Do you feel trapped?"

Tsukune's lips press together and he shrugs, "Sort of… I just feel like people will question whatever happens. That I somehow wanted her just to have her village. I never wanted that."

Seeing the angst on Tsukune's face Ruby reaches out to squeeze his hand and is rewarded with a squeeze back. "Your life has taken many twists and turns and more are to follow. One of these is that you are now a Vampire and they are powerful within the Monster World which means you are powerful and now you control the village of the Snow-Fairies and that makes you even more powerful. So in the realm of monsters whatever others might think of you means little, you are now a lord. Human opinion doesn't matter at all as it simply has no impact on you; if you chose you can spend the rest of your life in this winter wonderland."

Mentioning the human world causes Tsukune to think of his family, his mother, and father and of course cousin Kyouko. Could he accept never seeing them again? No he couldn't but how that would work could wait for the future. Back to the issue at hand, "I guess I see your point. Thanks Ruby."

Despite the discomfort from the injuries caused by Moka Tsukune leans forward and kisses Ruby on the forehead. "Back to you or should I say us. I really don't know what to say to what you are looking for…"

"You have time to think on it and we can see. For now, I think Kurumu and Mizore need you."

Relieved that one issue doesn't need an immediate solution Tsukune lets out deep breath and then a thought occurs Tsukune, "There is one thing you could do…"

"Whatever you wish Master."

Being called master hardly makes Tsukune comfortable, "How about we keep Master to when we are alone…"

Ruby beams at that small concession and then demurely asks, "As long as you call me your Toy."

That request only increases Tsukune's sense of dismay, "OK…" COUGH, "Like I said I have a favor could you deliver a letter to someone? If she agrees could you bring her here?"

Ruby smiles but doesn't say anything she only raises an eyebrow, obviously waiting. Under her gaze Tsukune squirms in discomfort and then slowly he says, "My… T…T… Toy…" Calling Ruby such a name is so disturbing for Tsukune and he can't look her in the eyes. Instead he turns his head away.

"You really should punish me for not instantly obeying you and talking back to you."

At that statement Tsukune looks back at Ruby but now his eyes are wide in pure terror.

"We can talk about that later Master."

"Ah… Yes, later… Ah… my Toy."

* * *

When Ruby steps out of the room and tells Kurumu and Mizore to come in she has a very satisfied expression on her face. There is absolute glowing quality to Ruby, so much that Mizore and Kurumu are surprised. Mizore thumps Kurumu in the arm, "I told you we should have listened in."

Once back with Tsukune Kurumu asks, "What did you two say?"

"How about what did you two DO?" The overt emphasis makes clear that Mizore is asking if something illicit happened.

All Tsukune can think is this is going to be so hard to balance. Resisting the urge to sigh Tsukune instead smiles and asks his two, 'girlfriends' to sit. "Nothing happened Mizore but Ruby offered, she is ah…"

Almost in unison Kurumu and Mizore finish, "…interested."

"Yes but we decided to take things slowly. This brings up the question of where are the three of us going. I told Yukari that she is too young…"

Kurumu is confused as her mother had been hounding her since before first year at the academy to get down to the business of finding a man and that meant sleeping with them. "She is fourteen not four her age should hardly make things impossible. "

Tsukune swallows and decides best to not have this drag out, "I said next year we would TALK."

Mizore and Kurumu trade glances at Tsukune's tone it was so final. Putting the topic of Yukari aside Kurumu clapped her hands together, "So I guess that means we should talk about the schedule! Of course it would be the easiest way to be fair about things is to use a schedule. Week 1 would be me, week 2 Mizore and back to…"

Mizore pulled her lollipop out and pointed it at Kurumu, "You already have been with Tsukune I should be his girlfriend first."

"That was over a WEEK AGO!"

"Compared to my having never been with him?"

Despite wanting to have Tsukune RIGHT now Kurumu has to admit that Mizore has a point. So slowly she nods her head.

"Also we might want to rotate daily rather than weekly."

Not seeing the point Tsukune asks, "Why?"

Mizore shrugs, "Less chance for one of us to get impatient and try something while waiting our turn."

Not sure what to make of the statement but Kurumu nods her agreement. Tsukune uses the quiet to ask a question, "One other thing we need more information on what is required by towards Mizore under Vampire whatever…"

"I think Moka called it Honor Code."

Hearing Moka's name causes Tsukune to visibly flinch.

Mizore and Kurumu are disheartened by Tsukune's reaction. It's clear that Moka is going to be an open wound for Tsukune.

"Whatever it is called we need to find out what the requirements off it are."

Mizore gives a wave of dismissal, "I am to be yours which I agree is vague but just knock me up. That should cover it."

Even Kurumu gazes in shock at Mizore's statement. Tsukune and Kurumu trade embarrassed glances. As the heavy silence drags on Mizore at last says, "OK fine let's get more information but if not Moka…"

Tsukune wants very much to cry as even hearing her name is painful but the answer is obvious so he replies, "Kokoa is the only other option."

* * *

"What am I doing here loser?"

Mizore and Kurumu glare daggers at the youngest sister of Moka and her nasty attitude towards Tsukune.

Forcing as much reason into his voice as possible Tsukune explains, "We need information on what the vampire honor code requires by me towards Mizore such that the deal the Snow Priestess made with your father isn't voided."

The red haired vampiress shrugs, "Eventually you have to marry her. Miyabi said as much but I don't know when that was to happen."

Mizore shuffles in clear discomfort, "He said something to the effect when I 'grow into a beauty he would… he would… take me."

Kurumu gives Mizore a hug and Tsukune squeezes her hand with his. Then Kurumu asks, "What… *COUGH* I mean… is what about Tsukune being with others… what that endanger the agreement?"

"You aren't seriously worried about that?" Kokoa waves her hand in dismissal. "Male vampires are hardly known for fidelity."

Tsukune presses as this is important, "You are certain? Even with a female vampire in the mix? Might that change things?"

Moka is clearly whom Tsukune is wondering about Kurumu and Mizore can see; of course he hasn't given up on her.

The young vampire has a totally different conclusion, fear, desire? Her time trapped in the snow cave with Tsukune the last time they where is a blur. One clear memory is that of Tsukune lying next to her, even on top of her holding the young vampire to keep her warm. Kokoa's checks for a moment match her hair color. Is Tsukune thinking about her?! No it has to be Moka that he is asking about! Unless Tsukune has decided that if he can't have one sister the other will do? He is lewd beast after all, the last two weeks has proven that! Unable to deal with her own feelings Kokoa explodes in anger, "What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't the snow-bimbo and the bat winged-trollop enough of a harem?"

"Kokoa that's not nice…"

"Hey you little brat!"

"I should freeze you…"

Seeing things about to get out of hand Tsukune has to get in between the three females ready to start a brawl. "Let's just calm down!" The three don't exactly calm down and glares are exchanged but no fight breaks out. "Kokoa this is important."

Letting out a sigh Kokoa at last answers, "It should be fine for you to keep both your snow-bimbo and the bat winged-trollop... plus, anyone el..."

"Yahoo!" Kurumu unable to restrain herself grabs Kokoa and Mizore and gives the two a crushing hug.

* * *

Tsukune asks for some time and he walks off by himself around the Snow-Fairy village. Eventually he comes to an overlook with a view of the countryside and stops to enjoy the view. Awed at the icy beauty of the landscape Tsukune for a short while forgets about his personal issues but all too soon that moment of tranquility passes. What is he going to do about Moka he cannot accept that she has left. The teen would do almost anything to win her back. Except the one thing that would work, reject Kurumu and Mizore. It's so clear that that two love him with all of their hearts and the threat of Moka's father is making a mess of things by forcing the issue.

Lost in his thoughts Tsukune doesn't notice a snow-fairy walk up behind him. Not that he would under most circumstances as she all but ghosts across the snow covered ground. Then the silence is broken.

"Tsukune you look lost in thought."

Hearing the voice behind him Tsukune turns and sees the silver and purple hair of Mizore's mother, Tsurara.

"Ah hello Mrs. Shirayuki."

Like Mizore her mother tends to have a magic lollipop to keep her cool even when in the freezing cold and wearing only kimono. She has an amused smile, "Please Tsukune now that you have at last seen the wisdom of admitting you love my daughter why not call me mom?"

Tsukune looks away remembering the first time he met the elder snow-fairy during Parents Day at Yokai last year and Mizore had been telling her mother that they were dating and Kurumu told her mother that they were engaged. Well the lies the girls told back then had become reality. Still the entire idea made him uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say."

Tsurara takes out her lollipop and just like Mizore uses it as a pointer, "If you want call me Mother what else will you call me? Unless…"

Confused Tsukune looks baffled at Mizore's mother, "Unless?"

"Unless you plan on expanding your little harem and seduce me to add to it, vampires I understand have ravenous carnal appetites…"

The terror at the suggestion has Tsukune shouting, "I am not RAVENOUS!"

"Ha… you are so young and so easy to tease Tsukune. I know you are not interested in adding me to your har…" At the expression on Tsukune's face Tsurara smiles. He clearly is having trouble dealing with the idea of being with multiple girls. "I know you aren't interested in me that way Tsukune and anyone can see you are having trouble adjusting to your new situation with my daughter and the others. I just want my daughter to be happy and for her to be happy she needs you to be happy. It's so rare for a snow-fairy to be with the one they love rather than grow to love them."

All Tsukune can say is, "I do love Mizore."

Taking Tsukune by surprise Tsurara takes his hand in hers and finds himself looking into the earnest eyes that are so like Mizore's, "Then accept what the fates have given you Tsukune be with my daughter, be with her friend, make them and yourself happy."

Tsukune looks again at the frozen beautiful countryside and thinks on the idea of staying here, being with the girls all but one, "Moka…"

"People choose their own paths you cannot force her to be part of this, not and truly be happy."

Not having realized that he had said her name out loud Tsukune is embarrassed but at the same time what Tsurara said is true even if it hurts so much. Moka has walked away and perhaps to never come back and in the meantime where two, no! There were three women Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby who all said they loved him. Slowly Tsukune nods and then a thought occurs to him on how to make Kurumu and Mizore happy and perhaps himself. Maybe Tsurara is right and he should just accept what fate has given him. "Does the village have a jewelry shop?"

At first Tsurara is confused by the question and then understanding dawns and a large smile soon graces her face, "Why yes it does."

* * *

In the human world Ruby walks up to a door and knocks on it. After a few moments the door opens and teenage woman with short black hair that silver hair clips, teal colored eyes answers it and is wearing a bright red jacket and a blue denim skirt, "Yes?" The young woman looks at Ruby for a moment and then says, "Wait you are one of Tsuki's friends from that school."

* * *

Returning to Mizore's home with her mother in tow would normally be disconcerting to say the least but that is nothing compared to the feelings from what he is carrying. The items represent a choice as much as anything as Tsurara said, 'try to make Mizore and Kurumu happy and then perhaps himself.' Still how could he really be happy without her? Without Moka? With an act of will Tsukune shoves the unhappy thoughts aside that he just has no answer to instead focus on the here and now.

Once back in Mizore's home it's easy to find her and Kurumu. The two are sitting around a table, talking.

With his return those blue and purple eyes turn towards Tsukune and both go bright with excitement. Clearly the two girls are happy just by having him here. Why the girls so clearly loved him Tsukune still doesn't understand but has come to accept that they do love him. Snapping out of his introspection Tsukune walks forward, "Ah can we talk… I… I have something."

Kurumu and Mizore exchange looks not sure where this is going just nod.

Looking over his shoulder at Tsurara standing by the doorway with her amused smile Tsukune shudders, "Maybe some place private?"

Without another word Mizore stands and the three head back to her room. As the three leave Tsurara has to cover her mouth to hide the laughter.

At last in Mizore's room Tsukune has a near panic attack and nearly flees but again rallies. Taking a deep breath Tsukune takes out the two small little gift boxes. Each has a small colored ribbon; one is blue and the other purple.

Seeing the boxes Mizore and Kurumu a shocked and wordlessly reach for the boxes. Tsukune hands the blue to Mizore and the purple to Kurumu. Slowly the two open the boxes and when they do they find a ring inside of each box. Kurumu's ring has an Amethyst while Mizore's has Blue Topaz. "I tried to match your eye colors, I know they aren't much…"

"Yahoo!" The succubus shouts as she jumps up and down.

Mizore is stunned silent for a moment but only a moment and then she carefully closes the box, sets it aside and places her lollipop in a dish. At first Tsukune is afraid that Mizore hates the ring but as soon the as Snow-Fairy puts the box down she tackles Tsukune and knocks him down onto her bed. Right after Tsukune hits the bed Mizore crashes on top of him and her lips onto his.

Standing next to the bed Kurumu's jaw at first drops and all she can do is look on in surprise as Mizore is kissing Tsukune and then being kissed back in turn. As the two on the bed start to move explorer each other's bodies as they are so lost in the moment Kurumu's cheeks start to burn in embarrassment and her own desire. Remembering her promise to Mizore for her to be first Kurumu starts to back away with her new ring.

Tsukune notices his friend starting to leave and so breaks off his kissing of Mizore, "Wait… Kurumu wait…"

"No… this is Mizore's day I guess… thank you for the ring it means so much…"

Then Mizore frowns, "Tsukune is right wait I don't mind if you stay and watch…"

Both Tsukune and Kurumu have a very good idea at what Mizore is suggesting as she has made no secret of her desire to take Tsukune to bed.

"Ah… isn't that sort of cruel to Kurumu?"

Mizore runs her hands along Tsukune's chest, "Really you think watching can't be exciting, can't be fulfilling?"

"Ah… well… I… I don't know…"

An amusing smirk appears on Mizore's face. "Fine then a demonstration is in order, lets switch."

Now Tsukune and to an extent Kurumu are confused. Is Mizore offering to let Tsukune and Kurumu do things in her bed while she watches?! As Mizore moves away Tsukune's confusion deepens but Kurumu's excitement grows. As the succubus remembers the shared dream and what she and the snow-fairy did in that land of dreams. So Mizore takes Kurumu's hand and slowly pulls her friend into her arms. The two girls start kissing in front of Tsukune who can only look on in shock.

As the two girls kiss they move towards the bed and Tsukune scrambles back. Kurumu starts to undo Mizore's kimono and as typical Mizore isn't wearing a bra. With the snow woman's breasts revealed Kurumu wastes no time in taking one of the erect buds into her mouth.

While watching this Tsukune has to admit that Mizore is correct, it is exciting to watch. More than exciting as Tsukune can feel his desire build.

Now Mizore takes off Kurumu's clothing and the two women now fully undress turn to blow kisses at Tsukune and then giggle as his face turns red. Kurumu whispers into Mizore's ear and after a blush she nods. Mizore asks, "Tsukune please go to my dresser, top left drawer and open it."

Slowly Tsukune walks over to the dresser nearly tripping as he can't take his eyes off his two girlfriends who are kissing and caressing each other. Once at the dresser Tsukune opens the top drawer and there are clothes but seeing his confusion Mizore helps out, "There is a bottle under the clothing bring it over."

As Tsukune returns holding out the small bottle Mizore reaches for it but Kurumu snatches it from Tsukune's hands. With an impish grin Kurumu says, "My idea…" She opens the bottle and pours oil into her hands and then starts to rub the oil onto Mizore's breasts. As Kurumu caresses Mizore's breasts the later starts to moan and then she kisses Kurumu.

With the succubus drawn close Mizore starts to rub her breasts onto Kurumu's and whispers, "My turn to get you… lubed up." As Mizore swirls her breasts on Kurumu's the oil soon covers both women's breasts. At this point Tsukune is so turned on and hard that he groans at the display. Mizore stops kissing for a moment when she heard Tsukune's response, "Still think watching isn't exciting?"

All Tsukune can do is shake his head.

Kurumu pouts a bit, "Poor Tsukune we shouldn't leave him like that." But then the succubus drops her hands between Mizore's legs just like in the mental illusion and starts to rub the snow fairy's dripping wet pussy.

It is so difficult for Mizore to think let alone talk as the oil is heating up and Kurumu is fingering her, "Ah… maybe… Tsukune… oh… oh… should… give… ah… us… a... show…"

A number of debauched thoughts cross through Kurumu's mind and a surprising number through Tsukune's head. In a tense and husky voice Tsukune asks, "What… what can I do?"

When Mizore starts to speak Kurumu's fingers move faster on Mizore's clit and the snow-fairy can't speak and instead grabs onto the Succubus just so she will not fall over.

"Well we are waiting…" Kurumu taunts Mizore but slows down her playing with Mizore's pussy.

"I… I… want to see Tsukune's dick…" The other two blush at the statement by Mizore but then they go really red at what she says next, "I want… to… see him play with it." Slowly the two women turn to look at Tsukune and see what he will do. Caught in their gaze slowly Tsukune reaches down and unzips his pants. Even though Kurumu has already been with Tsukune their night together was highly rushed and she really didn't have time to look him over. With slightly shaking hands Tsukune drops his pants and then lowers his trousers to reveal his pulsing cock.

Mizore whispers, "I dreamed of this so many times..."

Unable to resist the temptation of a joke, "You never snuck into the boys' shower to watch him change or bath?"

Without think Mizore answers, "I couldn't get in."

At the statement Kurumu stops what she is doing and Tsukune just stares in shock.

Having the others looking at her like that Mizore adverts her eyes but then yelps as Kurumu pulls her down on top of the succubus. "I think Mizore wants something Tsukune."

Mizore nods her head yes and then sucks in her breath as Tsukune moves behind the two women, positioning his dick against the Snow Fairies dripping slit. With Tsukune's hard and hot member so close to Mizore cannot resist letting out a soft moan. Then as Tsukune sinks his dick into Mizore she yelps but before she can scream Kurumu kisses Mizore.

Tsukune once he has himself fully inside of Mizore pauses to marvel at the feeling. So like being inside of Kurumu but so different. Seeing the two women beneath him kiss is too arousing for Tsukune not to start thrusting in and out of Mizore.

After chasing after Tsukune for nearly three years at long last Mizore has him inside of her. With any luck Tsukune will give her a child tonight. The thought of children is quickly washed away by the feeling of Tsukune's balls slapping against her clit while her nipples rub against Kurumu's. Having Tsukune inside of her, thrusting with his hard and so hot dick is beyond Mizore's wildest dreams. Breaking off the kiss from Kurumu the snow-fair shouts out, "Please! Cum in me…"

A wicked thought occurs to the Succubus and she can't resist voicing it, "Yah Tsukune… cum in her… breed her… knock her up…"

Hearing those words is too much for Mizore and she shouts as the orgasm washes over her.

On Tsukune hearing what Kurumu says nearly provokes another panic episode but feeling Mizore's pussy all but milk his dick pushes the young man over and his own organism sends jets of hot sticky cum into the snow woman.

Exhausted Mizore and Tsukune lay spent on top of Kurumu. After a few moments Tsukune catches his breath enough to kiss first Mizore on the back of the neck and then moves forward a bit to kiss Kurumu. As he does his softening dick pops out of Mizore and the still hot cum starts to leak into Kurumu. Feeling Tsukune's seed leak onto her like this is so enticing.

Slowly the three disengage but things do not end. Tsukune starts to finger Kurumu's clit however after a minute or so Kurumu reaches for the lotion bottle, "Why don't we try this out…"

Before the succubus can hand the bottle of lotion to Tsukune Mizore intercepts Tsukune's hand. "I have a better idea…" Slowly she moves Tsukune's hand between her legs and then into her cunt that Tsukune has filled with spunk.

Both Tsukune and Kurumu blush at the idea but they also both get excited by it. With his fingers now covered in his own jizz Tsukune rubs it all over Kurumu's clit and starts to work on her and then will pause to stick the fingers up into the succubus' soaked pussy.

Mizore leans down to whisper into Kurumu's ear, "Maybe Tsukune will… how did you put it… breed us both? How about knocking us both up with the same load of cum."

Too distracted by Tsukune's finger to talk all Kurumu can manage is grunts. Soon those grunts get louder as first Mizore and then Tsukune start licking Kurumu's nipples.

* * *

In the living room Tsurara smiles as she works on a dress its white. The snow woman looks up as the organism driven screams of the succubus can be heard.

* * *

As Nurari drives the bus it's the quietest he can ever recall. A silver haired vampire has an empty gaze into infinity and in the seat next to her sits the young witch. Even the younger red headed vampire is distracted by events. Pausing to take a deep pull on his cigar the driver frowns.

"Are you sure you want me to take you three back to Yokai?"

In a harsh voice Moka answers, "There is nothing left for me here."

* * *

End Note

Japan is a different country and a different set of social norms especially in terms of what is acceptable in fiction. My own two bits is that the age difference between Yukari and Tsukune is too great and Yukari too young. Yah it's not technically Lolicon but see the anime episode of 'Lilith's Mirror and a Vampire' where when under the influence of the mirror Yukari goes after Tsukune and tries to get him to feel her up and he responds with 'we are getting dangerously close to kiddie porn.' That is my feeling. So sorry but nope I am not going to write explicit scenes with either Yukari or Kokoa at this time. Maybe if I ever do a follow on story set a few years later.


	6. Chapter 6

The end of this story is now in sight and will either conclude with the next chapter or the one after it. Once again I would like to thank DrunkenScotsman for being my Beta-reader and editor. This story would not be what it is without his feedback.

WARNING! **Extreme Conten** t with description of abuse and humiliation, not for faint of heart.

* * *

Sitting on a throne of velvet and hardwood the Vampire Lord glares at his eldest daughter, "If I wanted a sledge hammer solution I would have sent Kahlua. I sent you because I wanted this finessed. Instead what should have been a clean takeover degenerated in a brawl that you two LOST!"

Bitaasu and Miyabi kneeling on the floor say nothing as the Lord of House Shuzen berates them for the failure.

"It was that other vampire… Tsukune Aono… he got in the way…" Miyabi tries to explain.

Issa's red eyes narrow at the statement and then his gaze shifts to Bitaasu and wordlessly asks for an explanation.

As her father's chief enforcer Bitaasu had kept track of the goings on of her two youngest sisters but especially father's favorite, Moka. "It is true - Tsukune Aono is a vampire…"

"Not merely empowered by Moka's blood?"

Bitaasu shakes her head, "No - he has been brought over…" The eldest daughter of Lord Shuzen lets the statement hang there; the implication is obvious and from the sour look on her father's, he has made the connection.

Issa Shuzen glares at Miyabi, "Be elsewhere. I have family business to discuss. We will DISCUSS your failure later." From the tone that discussion would not be a pleasant one.

No fool, Miyabi backs at of the throne room slowly head still bowed.

Now alone Lord Shuzen turns to his oldest daughter, "Get my daughters… I need to find out which of them has disrespected my will and rights…"

Bitaasu's face is a perfect mask and no trace can be found on her expression of the elation that she feels. Moka is going to get what's coming to her.

* * *

"Tsukune…" In the week since she had returned to Yokai has to be the most depressing in Moka's life. Not even the disappearance of her mother had wounded Moka the way events had. First her inner self had by accident badly injured Tsukune while trying to ATTACK Kurumu! With her Inner Self in control, Outer Moka was unaware of exactly what happened. Her Inner Self gave a very brief version of events and then had refused to talk to her at all, not a word in days. Kokoa and Yukari had said enough though: Tsukune was now with Kurumu and Mizore, perhaps never to be seen again. To find some distraction from the emptiness and pain Moka was in the cafeteria. "Tsukune…"

Kokoa and Yukari glanced at one another in concern. The three of them should be in class but Moka had skipped again and was picking at some sweets from a vending machine. Moka hardly talked and when she did it tended to be to call out for Tsukune. Slowly Yukari suggests, "We should get to class? Miss Nekonome has your assignments, Mister Maki is looking for a book report…" With no response from Moka, Yukari trails off with the rest unsaid.

"Look we can't just sit around here; we should DO something…" Kokoa sighs as Moka opens another candy and slowly starts to eat it. Frustrated, Kokoa pounds the table, "Are you going to just sit there? If you want The Loser back, then let's do something about it!"

At the suggestion, wild hope enters Yukari's eyes but that hope quickly fades as Moka just frowns.

"I am not worthy…"

* * *

After dinner Moka wanders the academy grounds, walking past gravestones, fierce gargoyles and strange and disturbing ruins. At last Moka comes to the cliffs overlooking the red surf of the pocket dimension's blood red sea. Just like every night since the return from the Snow-Fairy village, Moka's wandering at last brings her to the spot where Tsukune confessed to her but only after confessing his love for Kurumu. This spot is where her dreams of a life with Tsukune started to die. Right away of course there was the hope that somehow Tsukune would come to his senses. Instead Mizore managed to claim him too. Beyond tears, Moka silently wonders where it all went wrong.

* * *

Near by a group of male upperclassmen watch. One with neatly trimmed brown hair turns the one at the center, "It's just like I said, Burakku. She comes here every evening and will again after lights out for curfew, umbrella."

The leader with his black hair and his pitiless black eyes is at least six inches taller than the other students and a cruel smile crosses his face, "Perfect… you will get your reward."

Kozo gives an uncertain smile and then frown when he looks at the object of his affections on the cliff, "When I think what that bastard Tsukune Aono did… he threw away the perfect woman! Umbrella."

A third male with glasses nods his agreement, "He is scum, breaking poor Yukari's heart! Neckie."

The forth student shorter than the others and very over weight can't hold back a cry, "At least he didn't steal your loves! Kurumu hasn't returned and the rumor is that Aono has her prisoner along with another student and one of the teachers. Using their bodies to slake his lust on! Blob!"

The leader turns his head slightly to glower Bosaburo into silence, "Keep your voice down! You will suffer if you startle the quarry. If you want, you can have the sister as a play thing." Then as he looks back at Moka now slowly walking back to the girls' dorms, his predatory gaze follows her movements and then he licks his lips in anticipation. "Once I have had my taste of her, of all three of them. Then you lot can have them."

The members of the Fan Club Coalition frown, especially Kozo and Kubasaki. The latter asks slowly, "You're not going to hurt them, are you… Neckie?"

With Moka now moving out of sight, Burakku lets out a malevolent laugh, "Nothing that will not heal… after all you have to use a little force to get them screaming… and I so love it when they scream."

The three other students are horrified but a combination of fear – no, naked terror - of Burakku and the hope that at last their loves will be theirs keeps them quiet.

Soaking up the fear of the others Burakku laughs again "Oh yes… I so love it when they scream."

* * *

In the Newspaper Club's room, its President walks in, "Huh… where is everyone? The next edition won't write itself!" Gin has a frown but then an idea occurs to him and he smiles, "We will do a photo study instead! Just need to find the right subjects." With a spring in his step, Gin heads out into the gathering evening gloom with his trusty camera in hand.

* * *

In the Snow-Fairy village, a middle aged but beautiful woman arrives. At first the villagers think it is their lord's other mistress because of the blue hair and large bust. Realizing the woman is a stranger, the villagers come forward to greet the woman and find out who she is.

"I am looking for my daughter Kurumu; I am her mother, Ageha Kurono."

The villager's bow, "She is having dinner with Aono-Sama."

Ageha smirks at the reception; could it be that Kurumu was telling the truth in her message? "Thank you. Please take me to her."

A small group of the villagers escorts the elder succubus to the ice palace that dominates the village and then to towards one of the towers. Before the group arrives another Snow-Fairy arrives and Ageha greets her onetime rival, "Hello Tsurara." Ageha can't resist a frown as seeing Tsurara despite the meeting being assured. "Is this where you tell me your daughter is really Tsukune's fiancée or the like? I assumed something strange was going on when Kurumu told me to come HERE."

Unable to resist, Tsurara bubbles over in laughter, "Yes and no." Turning to face the other villagers, Tsurara lets them know she will escort the guest to see Lord Tsukune.

At the statement Ageha becomes confused, "Mind telling me what is going on?"

"Not at all, but it will take a while…"

* * *

Ageha smiles at being informed her daughter managed to claim Tsukune's virginity but then frowns on further thought. "What exactly set off the vampire, Moka, to attack Tsukune?"

"She wasn't attacking Tsukune; he got in the way. The intended target was your daughter; from the way she was carrying on, the silver haired Moka has reacted rather badly to the entire turn of events. Even afterwards he tried get her to stay."

The elder succubus can't resist laughing at that suggestion, "Vampires and their pride - and that one has a great deal. So Tsukune has settled down here but you are not pushing for a wedding… why?"

For a moment there is clear indecision on Tsurara's face. "Mizore told me not to, even though at this point I am fairly certain Tsukune would agree. In the last few days Mizore and Kurumu have grown close to each other and with Tsukune. She has real hope for a future with him and your daughter too and doesn't want the balance disturbed."

At the last statement Ageha chuckles, "Was that a warning to me to not do anything to disturb the balance?"

"A friendly suggestion is all."

The elder succubus gives her former rival a considering stare, "We will see."

* * *

With a knock on her door, Kokoa heads over to see who is there. Her faint hope that her sister has pulled herself out of the depression that has weighed her down is dashed by seeing Yukari in her witch's garb. "What is it?"

"Moka has been heading out after curfew. I'm worried about her." The little witch takes off her hat holding it while wringing her hands.

With a grimace Kokoa lets in Yukari, "The imposter is all but ignoring us and no sign at all of my real sister."

Yukari ignores the jab at Outer Moka, "We have to keep an eye on her. I think she is following the same path along the shore like she does in the day."

The young vampire's eyes go wide, "She is going to the cliffs at night?! If she falls in… it could kill her."

Without another word the two head off after Moka.

* * *

"Don't you have a spell or something to let us see with, Witch-Brat?"

"Why don't you use that superior vampiric ability and see through the gloom?"

"I don't have a problem in the dark, Weee!"

From the darkness a voice calls out, "Little girls should be in bed…"

Yukari stops at the malevolent taunt while Kokoa turns towards the voice, "Show yourself coward, and we'll knock YOU into bed."

A group of students strides into view illuminated by the full moon. Yukari, seeing Kubasaki Nagai and the others, frowns, "Not you three again! Didn't you learn your lesson already; we are NOT interested!" Noticing the fourth person Yukari sighs, "Who are you, the latest addition to the obsessed stalker club? Are you here to announce your eternal love for Kokoa?"

Burakku smirks, but it's not a friendly expression, "Hardly… but you are correct - I am being rude. My name is Burakku Shokushu, upperclassman and your new master. I am going to love seeing you on your knees."

At the sick leer even Kokoa is shocked, but only for a moment, "Time to learn your place, loser! Ko-buddy Mace!"

The hesitation was all the opening that Burakku needed black tentacles erupt from his back ripping his shirt and jacket apart and then jets of liquid shoot out, hitting Kokoa and sending the young vampire sprawling and now wracked by electrical shocks. "Uh… Water! It hurts!"

"Desu! Magic Stick!" A frying pan appears above Burakku's head but one of the tentacles grabs the frying pan.

"You really should learn to change up your tactics; you are very predictable." Without another word the pan smashes Yukari in the face knocking her flat with a bloody nose.

"My love, neckie!"

"Tie them up…"

From the side the transformer bat tries to announce, "This fight lasted 116 words but we lost…" The bat doesn't finish before the frying pan clobbers him into the ground.

"…and that thing is so annoying."

* * *

Further up the trail, Moka heard something of the clash in the woods behind her. This distracts Moka from her misery and self-pity. Only enough to let her know that something was going on and so slowly Moka makes her way back along the edge of the cliff.

Within the rosary Inner Moka also breaks from her own mental agony as she has spent the last week replaying her attempted attack on Kurumu over and over again. Asking herself 'why?' A glimmer over herself returns Inner Moka is wary of just stumbling blindly through the dark towards the unknown and so speaks, 'You should be careful; we do not know what's out there.'

Now while having heard something was going on behind her, Moka hasn't made the connection that noise was a very one-sided combat with her friends. With Inner Moka speaking, Outer Moka pauses for a moment but frowns, 'What do you care? It's because of you that Tsukune is gone.' Without another word Moka calls out into the darkness, "Hello? Is someone in trouble?"

Inner Moka mentally flinches as if smacked by the biting tone of her double. The proud vampiress has no response and stays silent once more.

* * *

Now in the evening Ageha is sitting with her daughter in Kurumu's bedroom. The center of the room is dominated by a large canopy poster bed. The elder succubus runs her hands over the bed cover, "Gotten a lot of use out this, hmm? Why isn't my future son in law here?"

At the lewd comment Kurumu blushes, "Tonight is Mizore's night and they are in her room."

It's obvious that Kurumu has been sleeping with Tsukune making him her destined one in fact. "You managed to win him from that snooty vampiress, but when are you going to make him solely yours?"

"That wouldn't be fair to Tsukune or Mizore; we promised not to fight over him."

Probing for information Ageha keeps on questioning, "What if that vampiress comes back into the picture… what was her name? Ah yes - Moka."

Hearing the name of her once rival Kurumu for a moment flashes anger. Inner Moka had badly beaten Tsukune when he moved to protect HER from Moka and this didn't even cover the incidents from the hospital or when Tsukune turned into a ghoul. But then the anger subsides if not quite totally as Tsukune was still unhappy that Moka was gone and more than a little of her too missed Moka. "If she comes back then we will talk, I guess."

"Interesting… but you should secure your place in his heart. Give him a child…"

"Mother!" Kurumu blazes in shock and then asks, "Is that all I was to you? A way to win father's heart."

For once Ageha is ashamed of herself, "Of course not! But you know Mizore is going to want to give him a child and children change things in couples, let alone this Harem you are now part of."

Kurumu sighs, "I am not looking for a fight mother… Things are good, more than good..." Then she shakes her head, "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Whatever you want dear…" Ageha is actually surprised that Tsurara it appears was telling the truth. Still best to be sure.

* * *

Water slowly drips from the ceiling of the sea-cave at the base of the cliffs and equally as sluggishly Moka starts to wake up. As consciousness returns, Moka is rewarded with a rush of pain as the seawater burns the young vampiress' skin, "Ah…"

From higher up in the cave Burakku calls out, "Oh good, you have joined us. I thought you were going to miss out on the fun part."

Moka is able to rally her will and fight off the distraction from the burning water to look towards Burakku and what she sees horrifies her. Yukari and Kokoa are also sitting in the water tied up but Burakku is running is tentacles all over them. Burraku gives Moka a sick leer as he licks his lips, "Now for the fun part." The tentacle monster wraps one of his appendages around Yukari's neck, "I want to hear you all scream…" The little witch is then dragged down into the water kicking and thrashing; as her head disappears under the surface, water goes flying.

From within the rosary Inner Moka is stunned by the sick sadism but then she rallies and starts thrashing against the empty nothingness of her mystical prison. The problem is the water has weakened the vampiress and she can't break free.

Kokoa also struggles but to no avail, "I am going to kill you…"

"Promises… Promises…"

On the other side of the sea-soaked cave are Yukari and Kokoa in the tentacle grasp of Burakku with their clothing hanging off them in shreds.

At the front of the cave Kubasaski is also horrified, "You said you wouldn't hurt Yukari, neckie…"

Just as Yukari's thrashing starts to weaken, Burakku pulls the little witch out of the water and she coughs up water and she gasps for a breath. Before Kokoa can launch into another round of threats, Burakku drags her down into the water in place of Yukari.

Outer Moka is now sobbing, "Why…"

"Because I can… Because I enjoy the power… I like seeing those three want to stop me but too terrified to try. After word of this spreads everyone will now that I, Burakku Shokushu, am the strongest monster on campus… HAHAHA!" The sadistic tentacle monster turns his attention fully to Kokoa and has to strain a bit to keep the desperate thrashes of young vampiress' face down in the water. Then he yanks Kokoa up out of the water and she coughs. "Ah, you have such spirit! I am going to love breaking you. I think I will take you first…" As Burakku talks some of his tentacles run up and down her thighs.

Getting desperate Outer Moka tries to think on what can be done and she realizes that no one is coming to save them. Tsukune is gone and her inner self is trapped. This Burakku might just kill them all.

While Inner Moka seethes in frustration and helplessness, she can still analyze the situation: 'He is a sadist and he craves this; he craves the attention.'

At the words from her double, Outer Moka has a moment of comprehension, "I can give you what you want…"

Hearing Moka talk Burakku turns from torturing Kokoa and laughs, "Is this where you offer yourself bitch? If only I let the others go?"

At the expression on Moka's face, Burakku knows he guessed right. More tentacles spring from his back and wrap around the older vampiress' face. One of the rubbery phallic appendages slithers across Moka's lips. "I will rape you last; you get to see your slut sister and little friend taken by me and then when I hand them over to their 'fans' while I take you…"

Pushed past desperate Moka sputters out, "You want everyone to know how strong you are… no one will know how strong because of what happens in a cave."

From within the Rosary Inner Moka all but babbles, 'What are you doing?'

Burakku gives Moka a questioning look who quickly continues now that she has a bit of his attention, "I can… I will be with you openly…"

From within the Rosary Inner Moka asks, 'What?' Just as Burakku does the same.

"Again what are you offering…?"

Thinking fast Outer Moka nearly stutters, "You want people to know how… How strong you are but like I said it would be just rumors, unless they saw me with you."

Actually interested, Burakku turns his attention fully to Moka and lets Kokoa up from the water and just in time as her lips are starting to get a blue tinge. "Don't waste my time bitch! Spit it out! What are you suggesting? Otherwise…" Burakku starts to force Kokoa's head back down under the water.

Thinking of how Kurumu acts towards Tsukune, Moka tries to force her bust forward, "I will be with all the time, and everyone would see me with you… I would be your… Girlfriend… And… And…"

"And?" Feeling his triumph Burakku sneers.

"I will do this and that with you… Whenever you want…"

Kokoa, Yukari and Kozo all shout for Moka to not surrender. Hearing the screams is exactly what Burakku wanted. "Prove it, slut…"

Burakku's tentacles slip off Moka and remove the bonds holding her trapped.

Choking off her sobs and despite the pain of the water burning her flesh like acid, Moka slowly stands up. With trembling hands Moka starts to undo the buttons on her green uniform jacket. With the jacket buttons opened, Moka shrugs off the jacket and underneath is her white blouse. With her clothing soaked the blouse sticks to Moka's torso and is nearly translucent.

The outline of the bra can be clearly discerned to Burakku and he licks his lips in anticipation and even more so as the shaking of Moka's hands gets worse.

'You have to go forward Moka with this humiliation and give the sadist what he wants. It may be the only way to save the others.' Inner Moka is past seething rage at this point and quickly thinks of a half dozen ways she will KILL Burakku, knowing she will murder him for this insult. His death will be by inches and he will beg her for the sweet release of death before she at last gives it to him. A thought occurs to Inner Moka, to give her outer self the strength she needs, 'Do what needs to be done; Tsukune will think nothing less of you.'

Outer Moka whispers silently to her inner double a simple thank you. As Outer Moka undoes the buttons of the blouse itself and starts the reveal her flesh Burakku leers at her. At hearing Tsukune's name Moka can't help but to think of how he would look at her if she was undoing her clothing. Tsukune would be excited but also embarrassed and seeing her embarrassment would make him more so, perhaps to the point of telling her to stop even though he would want to see more. This is in total opposition to Burakku who exults in the degradation.

At last the buttons are all removed but the drenched blouse continues to cling to Moka's flesh. Pulling the blouse off Moka can't help but feel a terrible sense of loss. Her dignity is being stripped from her just as her clothing is. Later, she knows, she will have to service this beast and her innocence will be taken from her. Instead of her first time being an act of love with Tsukune, it will be an act confirming her total subjugation and degradation to this savage monster.

At last the blouse is gone and all that remains is her bra. Forced to look Burakku in the eyes, the sick anticipation there is almost too much. He doesn't actually care about her body; it's all about power or rather her helplessness and his control. The shame is almost too much and only with another whisper of encouragement from within allows Moka to continue and remove her last shred of decency and the bra falls to the ground. Moka forces her hands to her side and all can see the dark brown of her areola and the erect nipples from the damp clammy cold of the cave.

Along the wall Kozo stares at the tits of the woman he has wanted for so long and then slowly says to Burakku, "You promised her to me when you were done…"

Burakku doesn't let the umbrella monster finish his sentence as tentacles grab Kozo and then smash his face and head in to the cave wall. The bloody screams soon stop as Kozo is rendered unconscious and his limp body is left to hit the cave floor. Then to Kozo's senseless body, "I am altering the deal; pray I don't alter it any further."

Everyone else in the cave flinches at the display. Despite her fear Moka speaks up, "You have what you want… let the others go."

A sadistic laugh echoes around the cave, "Sure but only one, so choose."

On the edge of hysteria Moka shouts, "What?! I can't! You have to let them both go!"

"If you don't choose then I rape them both right now." Several tentacles slither across the cave to grab Kokoa and Yukari.

While Yukari grimaces with her eyes, Kokoa sputters threats. In agony at this sadistic choice Moka looks between her friend and her sister not knowing what to do. The vampiress sobs, "Oh Tsukune… where are you…" but then a high pitched howl echoes around the cave.

Everyone turns to the ocean cave math to see Ginei Morioka in his werewolf form. His shirt hangs in tatters, thick muscles ripple across his furry chest and large fangs point out from his mouth. Without a word Gin charges into the cave and directly towards Burakku.

* * *

Ageha wanders around the ice castle trusting in her senses to locate the one she is looking for. A turn down another corridor leads her to what appears to be a library. Sitting at a table are Tsukune and a young woman the elder succubus hasn't seen before. The young woman is attractive with short black hair with silver hair clips and light teal colored eyes. Is she another possible rival for her daughter's affections? "Already expanding your harem?"

Tsukune and Kyouko stop talking at the statement and look at each other in horror.

"She is my cousin!"

"He is my cousin!"

With a smirk at the statements Ageha strides forward; marriage between cousins is hardly a problem in either the monster or human world. Once at the table Ageha bends forward to give Tsukune an easy look down her already low cut dress to see her ample cleavage, "If you are not with your snow-fairy girlfriend and not going to spend the night with this woman, you could spend it with my daughter…" Pausing to lick her lips before Ageha continues, "And perhaps her mother, too; what do you say?"

Both Tsukune and Kyouko have their eyes go wide at the suggestion of Tsukune sleeping with both Kurumu and her mother!

From the doorway there is an indignant shout, "Mother! Tsukune is my destined one!" Wearing a cream colored baby-doll negligee that leaves little to the imagination, Kurumu has her hands on her hips in obvious indignation. As she does the negligee flutters a bit and rises up slightly; a bit more and her panties would be revealed.

Ageha has a light laugh, "Now that you are at last getting some experience you really should consider expanding your horizons. It's every young man's fantasy to sleep with his girlfriend and her mother."

From the table Tsukune blushes deeply at the statement remembering how soft and pillow like Ageha's breasts were from Parents Day last year.

"Speaking of experience, dear Tsukune… did you have to use force to get into her panties like I suggested, or did she at last come around on her own?"

"That's enough, Mother!" Kurumu strides forward and grabs her mother to drag her out of the room. As the elder succubus is removed from the room, she tosses one more comment at Tsukune, "If you change your mind you know where to find us!"

A moment later from the back of the library where no one saw her, Mizore asks, "What was that about?" The snow-fairy is holding a sheet of paper.

"Yah! Tsuki, what was that about?!" Kyouko is still trying to come to grips with her cousin is now a vampire and isn't just dating two women but sleeping with them both.

"Kyou, that was Kurumu's mother; she arrived just before you and takes a little bit of getting used to," Tsukune tries to explain but he is deeply embarrassed by Ageha's blunt proposition.

Kyouko has an expression that is clearly dubious, "Are you sure that school isn't to train workers for the sex trade, Tsuki?"

Mizore takes out her lollipop and points at Tsukune's cousin, "No it isn't. Now that you mention school, Ruby has assignments for us from Yokai and she wants to start tutoring us tomorrow morning."

Wanting to change the subject Tsukune asks Mizore about the note, "So Ruby did come up with something for us to look up?"

Wordlessly Mizore hands over the sheet of paper, which reads 'Corpus Juris Lamia.'

Tsukune and Kyouko both give a questioning look at the title written there.

"It means Body of Vampire Law and if my people have a copy of the book, it will be in this library." Mizore waves her hands at the stacks and stacks of books on the shelves around them. It is a very large and well-appointed library.

Kyouko frowns, "What more do you need to know, Tsuki?"

"I don't know much about the situation I have found myself in, just what Kokoa told me; so I should learn more. Not just my safety depends on it, but so do Mizore and her people. All through my time at Yokai, I depended upon the girls to protect me from anything and everything but now it's my turn to protect those I love…" Without another word Tsukune begins to search the dozens of shelves that line the walls for the book or something like it. The other two girls join in the hunt for the tome.

* * *

While Gin and Burakku battle with one another in the cave, Outer Moka dashes to Yukari and Kokoa to free them.

Basaburo and Kubasaki look at each other and the bloody unconscious form of Kozo and decide to flee while carrying Kozo out with them.

Burakku rages in frustration as he attempts to land a solid blow on Gin while the later uses his speed to jump from spot to spot in the cavern. "Stand still, you worm, so I can crush you!"

"Don't you know anything about werewolves? We are known for our speed!" Gin taunts the tentacle monster.

The two continue to battle when at last Burakku manages to get ahold of the lightning quick werewolf and slams him into the wall. There is awful sound of bone breaking and bit of stone smashes through Gin's side as the impact impaled him on a jagged rock. While Gin is strong and VERY fast, he isn't able to take a huge amount of punishment. Burakku now has the upper hand and just as Burakku is about to finish off Gin the werewolf weakly holds up a hand while another holds his bloody side, "Wait…"

This surprises Burakku and he grins, "Did you just say 'wait'?" Unable to restrain himself Burakku starts to laugh, "Ginei Morioka, the President of the Newspaper Club, who jumped Student Police leader Kuyou finds himself defeated and what he says is 'wait'. You know what? I expected more of you. I mean wait for what? Wait for me to change my mind? Wait for another two or three seconds of life? Because you are so fucking weak and can't stand to see it end?"

Biting off the obvious pain Gin gasps, "No…"

Kokoa swings her weapon-bat Kou in the form of giant mace right into the side of Burakku's head. Burakku stands there for a moment despite the brutal blow before his eyes roll back up into his skull and he collapses.

Gin winces in pain before saying, "For her to smash your head in…"

The attack took everything Kokoa had and she drops to her knees being held up only by leaning on Kou in weapon form. Moka and Yukari limp forward all in obvious pain to join Kokoa. The three girls are leaning against one another with their uniforms in tattered from where Burakku had been groping the three.

Yukari says, "When need to get Sempai Gin to the hospital! He is hurt…"

Moka and Kokoa nod and start to help Gin to his feet. As the werewolf stands up he takes the opportunity to glance down their tattered uniforms to look at their breasts. Quickly Kokoa notices where Gin's gaze is and she shouts in indignation, "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Outer Moka looks around the blood-spattered cave and she just wants to cry. Right up till Gin arrived some part of her thought that Tsukune would show up and release her double. Instead Gin was the hero today and Tsukune was nowhere in sight. He really is gone. Kurumu and Mizore had won. Not knowing what else to do Moka helps Gin to his feet. "Thank you Sempai…" Moka gives the werewolf a kiss on the cheek and ignores the gasps from Yukari, Kokoa, her inner self and even Gin himself, "Let's get to the hospital."

The four make their way to the academy hospital.

* * *

After having spent several hours searching for the book, they had at last found it; but by then sleep called. Kyouko went to her room while Tsukune and Mizore went to her new bedroom in the icy palace. The snow-fairy now lay with her back to Tsukune's chest while he holds her.

While Tsukune drifted on the edge of sleep, Mizore found herself unable to sleep and idly played with Tsukune's holy locket wrapped around his wrist. Sleepily Tsukune responded to the movement and pulled Mizore tightly against him and without thinking cupped her breast. Being held like this was everything and nothing like what Mizore had dreamed about. On one hand Tsukune's body was so warm and Mizore could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck but the mystical lollipop took care of the heat. On the other hand, for tonight, Tsukune was totally hers. Still Tsukune was hesitant and unsure but perhaps Kurumu was right and that confidence in bed would arrive with time and experience; still it could be frustrating.

"Hmmm…. Mizore…. You smell like flowers…" With Tsukune's face buried in her hair his words were sort of muffled. It was so heartfelt and romantic so Mizore rolled over and kissed him on the forehead. Because of the change in contact from her rolling over Tsukune woke up fully and with Mizore's breasts against his chest now at once his desire build.

Mizore could feel Tsukune's erection pressing against her but then he pulled back and as she looks at his face his cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment and he can't meet her eyes. The snow-fairy gently tilts his face so he is looking into her eyes, "Tsukune it's OK."

Tsukune feels even more embarrassed, "I love you Mizore but I don't want 'this and that' being all we are."

So touched by the sincere statement, Mizore gently kisses her lover, "I know Tsukune… but it is fun, you have to admit."

All Tsukune can do is nod in agreement.

"So why don't we do something then? We are together now… it's OK for you to take the lead in bed some time; if I am not interested I will let you know." Mizore plays with Tsukune's hair a bit, "Seriously… I know I am more to you than just my body." Then she teases him a bit, "I am your prize of battle…"

Tsukune quickly bursts out, "You aren't my prize! And I didn't fight to win your village!"

"No one who knows you thinks that."

Despite the words Tsukune frowns, "After what Miyabi Fujisaki and before him Mr. Kotsubo tried to do to you… Maybe I am afraid… that you… that you would think…" Unable to finish Tsukune closes his eyes on the edge of tears himself.

"I know you are NOTHING like them and I am not an ice-doll; I will not melt. Maybe it is just your shyness?"

With the joke Tsukune laughs and the tension melts away, "Maybe…" Tsukune coughs, "I do have one idea we could try."

Not expecting Tsukune to come up with something so quickly, Mizore shows uncharacteristic enthusiasm, "Is it a bit of role-play? Or do you want me to go get Kurumu?"

At mention of Kurumu sharing the bed with them, Tsukune's face turns red at the suggestion. The two nights the three of them had been together had been intense to say the last. After Mizore brought Kurumu into bed with Tsukune, Kurumu had felt obligated to return the favor the next night. It wasn't that Tsukune was against the idea; it was just that he wanted to do something just for Mizore. "Not exactly…"

"Not exactly… wait… you want my mother instead of Kurumu with us?"

At the suggestion Tsukune shot up, "What?! No!"

Seeing an opening to tease her boyfriend, Mizore didn't let up, "Maybe Kurumu's mother is right and you want my mother too? Maybe she is hiding in the room with us right now."

Now really worried, Tsukune looked around the room in obvious fear that Mizore's mother would appear out of some hiding spot like the closet; but she didn't appear. Seeing his eyes sweep the room, Mizore lets out a giggle.

The spell broken by the laughter, Tsukune turns his attention back to Mizore, "Why you…" Without any more words Tsukune pulls Mizore into a kiss. While the kiss is at first a little hurried, it slows down to allow their tongues to explore each other's mouths.

Mizore goes along with the kiss and restrains herself from doing anything else at the moment. Her patience is rewarded as soon enough Tsukune starts to caress Mizore's side and then drifts down her back. Tsukune's free hand pulls Mizore tight into him and with his first hand he pushes it down her panties to cup one of her ass cheeks.

Getting very excited now, Mizore starts to undress Tsukune, who stops what he is doing long enough to allow Mizore to remove his shirt. Taking a deep breath Tsukune asks, "So you want me to be more… assertive in bed?"

In that deadpan voice Mizore answers, "What I want you to do is pound your little snow bunny and put a baby into me."

One, two, three seconds go by as Tsukune blinks at the statement. Mizore, from almost the first time they had met, had talked about having a baby and him being the father. Something clicks for Tsukune. Maybe it's seeing the Mizore wearing the ring he gave her or perhaps anyone of the events of the last few weeks.

Seeing the wide terror in Tsukune's eyes, Mizore is about to tell Tsukune it's ok when that fear and hesitation goes away and is replaced with determination.

Tsukune slowly pushes Mizore onto her back and starts to pull off her panties. As the young vampire pulls up the satin cloth he kisses Mizore's legs and lift them into the air. Then Tsukune places Mizore's ankles on his shoulders and pulls down his pants. Again Tsukune moves slowly and then just presses his dick against Mizore's moist slit but stops.

At first Mizore thinks Tsukune is being hesitant, but the lop-sided grin on his face tells a different story. He is toying with the snow-fairy. "Please… I need you in me…"

"Now you sound like Kurumu…"

"If I was Kurumu, I would have pounced on you and be smothering you with my breasts."

As Tsukune laughs his dick twitches and brushes against Mizore's wetter and wetter pussy lips. "She actually does that a lot less if you hadn't noticed."

Breathing heavily from having Tsukune so close but not actually in her Mizore has trouble responding, "Ah… Maybe… ah… ah… that's beca… use… you… ah… oh please… because you are… fucking her… please…" Mizore tries to grab Tsukune to pull him into her but with her legs on his shoulders she has no leverage and can't reach him. "Fuck me…"

Then Tsukune pushes himself into Mizore and then leans forward, pushing her legs back to the point her calves are resting on his shoulders.

"Ah… you're… so deep…"

Slowly Tsukune pulls back and rests with the head of his dick just inside of his girlfriend. Right before she can protest, Tsukune pushes slowly back into her and leans forward pressing Mizore's legs till they are nearly touching her breasts.

"You are being so mean… ah… stop teasing me…"

Without any word, Tsukune starts to move slowly but soon is thrusting into Mizore with speed. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more intense, Tsukune leaned back a bit which lessened the pressure but also freed Tsukune's hands. Then fingers began to caress Mizore's nipples while Tsukune continued to drive his dick into her. This last bit of stimulation pushes the snow woman over the edge, "Yes! Ah… I… I am... cumming!"

Feeling Mizore's pussy clench and spasm around his dick sends Tsukune over the edge and he empties his load into her. "Me… too!"

Now both teens are panting from the exertion of their lovemaking. Slowly Tsukune puts Mizore's legs down.

As he is about to pull out Mizore says to Tsukune, "No… stay… I just want to feel you inside of me." The snow-woman wraps her now-freed legs around Tsukune to make the point even more clear.

"OK…."

* * *

In a nearby room sitting on the large guest bed Kyouko's face and ears are bright red. Tsukune's cousin can't believe what she just heard. The screams of passion from Tsuki and his girlfriend of the day… Mizore had been unbelievable. He was never... this macho before! The teenage human woman didn't even realize how rapid her breathing was or how excited she was. When did Tsuki change so much?!

* * *

*imouto younger sister

Early next morning and once more at the academy hospital, Outer Moka can only look around and wonder… Is this where it all went wrong? Where she ran from Kurumu? Or was it the woods where Tsukune confessed he loved two women? Maybe it was that cliff where when Tsukune begged her to try to make things work and she just stood there like an idiot and said nothing. Or was it the trip to Mizore's home village and where Tsukune confessed he loved a third woman and where he now was, where he hadn't been able to save her?

From within the rosary Inner Moka hears the thoughts of her double and doesn't have to ask; she knows where it went wrong. There is no mental hand wringing, no self-doubt. It went wrong the moment SHE attacked Kurumu; that lack of control had been the end. Up till that moment it had been possible to somehow fix this mess. Instead she had proven to Tsukune that she was the monster he said she wasn't.

Across the recovery room Yukari and Kokoa, with blankets thrown over their shoulders to cover their ruined clothing, trade worried looks. Moka stuffing her face with sweets was bad but what happened in that cave was so much worse. She had just given up! Neither the young vampiress nor young witch at this point has any clue what to do.

In the bed Gin snores and from time to time and mumbles about various female students and their underwear. Despite having incredible regenerative abilities as a werewolf he was badly injured and was asleep recovering.

As Outer Moka sits against the wall. Eventually her thoughts turn back to the cave and Burakku. No Tsukune to at the last moment release her inner double. That had been the most painful and part of her wants to just curl up into a ball and cry. He hadn't charged into battle as a mere human as he had before.

Then a thought occurs to her: Tsukune didn't come to save her because he had no clue she was in danger. Instead he was with Kurumu and Mizore! Another voice wants to say he will never leave there again. "No…"

Kokoa and Yukari look up as Moka has spoken at last.

"No… I won't accept this… we need to go back…"

Even Kokoa has about given up hope for the pathetic imitation of her big sister snapping out of her funk and mumbles in a voice that drips with contempt and derision, "Oh yeah? Where?"

"We have to go back to Tsukune! I have to talk to him!"

Wild hope flares in Yukari's eyes and she is about to clap when a new voice cuts in from across the room. "Now my dear imoutos,*neither of you will have time to talk to anyone. Father has asked for you both."

Moka and Kokoa turn to see Bitaasu standing in the door way with several goons and seeing her wave her finger.

"Naughty, naughty… one of you has been a bad little girl. Turning someone without father's permission. Tsk, tsk, he is very upset." Bitaasu gives a cruel smile, "You two little bitches get to be put into your place at last!"

Kokoa's eyes go wide and for once her smug demeanor is washed away and looks at Outer Moka in concern. If father was really angry over what could only be Tsukune's transformation into a vampire, there was no telling what would happen.

From within the rosary, Inner Moka seethes in anger.

"Now let's get going!"

Wordlessly Moka, Kokoa and Yukari stand up.

"Not you witch this is family business, unless…" As Bitaasu lets the sentence trail off there is a sadistic quality to her voice.

Yukari holds her hand up to her mouth, "Unless what?"

"Unless you plan on being a snack? I am rather hungry." As Bitaasu speaks she lets her fangs show.

Inner Moka has a thought and quickly warns her outer self. Outer Moka turns to Yukari and grabs the young witch and leans into her, "Stay and tell Tsukune what's going on. If my father is really upset, he will send someone to him and no telling what might happen. He might even try to kill Tsukune!"

Without another word the three daughters of Shuzen leave the hospital.

* * *

In the back of the expensive limousine with rich Corinthian leather as the upholstery the three daughters of Issa Shuzen sit in silence. Kokoa hovers protectively near Moka while Bitaasu smirks from the other seat.

"Dear sisters I am wounded that you have nothing to say to me." The tone is biting and goading, trying to dig at the two younger sisters but especially Moka.

"What did you tell father Bitaasu?" Moka now asks with a great deal of reluctance.

Bitaasu gives a carnivore's grin showing off her top fangs. "Just that Tskune Aono is a vampire; Miyabi blamed everything on your…" The eldest daughter of Shuzen paused to search for the best way to phrase things, "What exactly is Aono to you anyways? I thought he was your pet or food supply but you turned him only to get discarded like the morning trash?"

Indignant Outer Moka shouts, "He is much more that…"

Kokoa grabs onto Moka, "Don't let her goad you!"

"HAHA… No matter. I will find out what he is soon enough myself…"

Moka croaks, "You're going to kill him…"

There is that sadistic laughter again from Bitaasu, "Now what would be the fun in that? Besides, Father has commanded he is to be left alive for now, but I do have orders. Father very much wants that village and since Tsukune Aono now controls it, he has to be brought to heel."

Kokoa and Moka trade worried glances and then Moka slowly asks, "What are you going to do?"

"Father has been after me for years to consider a mate. He had suggested that pathetic worm Miyabi." Clearly Bitaasu is displeased by the suggestion, "I need to thank Aono I had been thinking of some way to dispose of Miyabi myself and so I will give him an appropriate gift."

"What are you…"

"You wouldn't…"

Again there is that toothy grin, "With me of course. Once I have him between my legs we will seal our relationship with a blood rite. Aono has the snow-fairy-whore, then I have Aono and the village is within the family." Pausing to laugh Bitaasu enjoys the look of anger on Moka's face, "Of course you have guessed what the best part of this is: I will have taken away your toy Moka. Care to give a sister a little bit of advice? How well does he eat pussy? Have you had to train him?"

Outer Moka flashes a bit of anger, "Tsukune isn't my toy and I wouldn't think of using him like…"

"HAHA! You mean you haven't done anything with him? Oh me, oh my, Moka you are so pathetic no wonder he ditched. Comfort yourself with the knowledge that I will break him in and be sure to let you know how he is bed. Maybe I will let you borrow him. Don't worry about a mate of your own; I am sure Miyabi will be looking to get back into Father's good graces."

Kokoa starts to sputter, "Hey Moka is my wonderful sister and she won't be with a loser like Miy…" Before she can finish Bitaasu backhands Kokoa.

"Now, now, children shouldn't be heard brat…"

* * *

In the Snow Palace, Tsukune and the girls gather for breakfast. The Snow-Fairies have acquired some containers of blood to feed their lord and Tsukune sips at the can marked 'tomato juice' but is really filled with blood.

Kurumu bounces into the dining hall very excited and after giving Tsukune a brief but passionate kiss turns to Mizore. The two women exchange friendly a kiss as greeting. They had started doing this greeting in the mornings after they spent the night together with Tsukune. Without any preliminaries Kurumu asks Mizore what is very much on her mind, "What did he do to you last night? I heard your moans and screams down the hall!"

Across the table Kyouko drops her chop sticks into the bowl of cooked eggs stunned at the statement. "You aren't suggesting Tsuki hurt…"

"Of course not! Tsukune would never hurt us; I want to know how he screwed Mizore to get her to scream like that." Kurumu announces with a great deal interest and excitement.

Mizore in a deadpan and flat voice describes in extreme detail how Tsukune made love to her the night before.

For his part Tsukune focuses on silently drinking his can of blood and not dying of embarrassment as this too was now part of the morning ritual as the girls exchanged notes on his quality in bed.

With Mizore's recounting complete, Kurumu grabs Tsukune and kisses him again, "I want you to make me scream like that… let's go right now…"

One thing about Kurumu's enthusiasm and passion is it makes her predictable to a point and Tsukune had been expecting her response; after all, it's what she had been doing every morning after Mizore's evenings. Gently untangling from Kurumu's arms, Tsukune just pats the chair next to him.

With only a slight pout Kurumu sits down but leans into Tsukune.

Looking at his drink for a moment to Tsukune tries to gather his thoughts. Everything had been a whirlwind the last few weeks. Then Tsukune looks up at the faces of the young women around the table - Kyouko, Kurumu, Ruby and Mizore - but he also notes the absence of Moka and Yukari. "We have to talk, all of us… about our future together."

Slowly Ruby stands and is about to leave when Tsukune says, "Wait… this involves you too."

Not totally surprised by this from Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore only exchange the briefest of glances. However, Ruby is surprised, but she slowly and hesitantly sits back down.

Tsukune has trouble finding the words; he has said them so many times and while his words have pleased some they have also hurt others, in some cases terribly. Moka and Yukari each being in tears are visions that have been burned into his memory. On the edge of taking the coward's way out and saying nothing, Tsukune feels a slight chill as Mizore rubs his back and then contrasted by warmth as Kurumu takes one of his hands in hers. Feeling their love gives Tsukune the strength to move forward.

"We have been living a fantasy for a week now, or maybe just I have been." Tsukune holds up a hand to hold off the inevitable protests from Kurumu and Mizore. "I have taken the easy way out spending my days and nights with you two in turn. I mouthed that I love you, gave you some rings and shared your beds."

The girls' eyes go wide, tormented by the thought that Tsukune is going to say next he loves Moka alone and is going back to her.

"First I was afraid to tell Moka how I felt, and then I refused to see how you all felt about me and how I felt about you. Always afraid of upsetting you all, trying to keep us all friends, all together… but that just built up the pain so that when the dam did burst it was all the more savage. I am done hiding. The price is just too high and it's cruel to those caught hanging. I love Moka - you all know that - but I love you both as well, Kurumu and Mizore."

At that statement of love Kurumu and Mizore feel a weight lift from them as the fear that Tsukune would leave has been always there. Perhaps it's been part of why their love making has been so frenzied to be with him while they had him, to do what they could to make him stay. The succubus and snow-fairy slowly nod their heads in agreement and both give their own statements of love.

Ruby notes she hasn't been told that she is loved but keeps her heartbreak hidden behind the mask she has learned to wear.

Tsukune's cousin Kyouko has to ask, "So you really are going to have some type of harem."

"Not in the sense that the girls are to be with me for my ego and sexual satisfaction. If this is to work, really work, we have to not just be together but really plan for the future. So for once I am going to say what my feelings are up front. I have said I love three women, one of those… one of… I mean…. Moka…" Even just saying her name is so painful as it makes her absence all the worse, "Moka has been abused by me. It's my fault the way things turned out. I haven't given up on her but I am not going to punish her anymore. We need to give her time and then maybe see if she is willing to talk with us all, together." He turns to the others, in particular Kurumu since the rivalry between her and Moka had been the most intense.

Kurumu has been so angry at Moka for what happened and the expression on her face and the rigid posture of her body like a cat coiled to strike is unmistakable to those in the room.

"So if any more are to join our… I hate calling it a harem. Our marriage."

Mizore and Kurumu nearly faint that choice of words by Tsukune.

"…Then everyone has to agree. So that means you two can veto anyone else that I might ask and later they can too for others that might be included. So if you can't accept…" Tsukune has to stop for a moment, "If you won't accept Moka being with us, Kurumu… then I will support you."

There. He said it. But doing so was like taking a knife to his own heart.

"I told Yukari to wait at least a year, you all know, so we can deal with the question of her then; but also I talked to Ruby last week."

Everyone looks at Ruby whose eyes go wide, "I don't know if I love her but I know she loves me so I would like you to give her a chance, a real one. I am not going to ask you to decide now; just talk to her and then let me know what you decide."

Icy blue and violet eyes exchange looks, and without any words they both nod. Mizore speaks for both of them, "Works for me."

Ruby bursts out in tears of joy and jumps into Tsukune's lap, "Oh Master!"

After a few moments Tsukune manages to untangle himself from Ruby. "I need to somehow tell my parents what has happened. Not just us but…"

They all hear the jingle of Tsukune's holy locket.

"I don't know what aunty will say to ANY of this Tsuki."

The four women and one man slowly talk and plan for a future: children, dreams and hopes.

* * *

Behind a wall portrait two mothers watch and listen to the five discuss. The one wearing a kimono whispers to the one in the low cute dress, "I told you he had changed."

"I had to test him to be sure he had."

* * *

At last the limo arrives through the mystical tunnel that connects to this pocket realm. Three of the four daughters of Issa Shuzen step out of the limo and greeted by some of the staff of the newest castle that Lord Shuzen calls home. All weaker monsters they bow in submission to the lord's daughters. Some show blank expressions and others have naked terror but none shows anything that might be taken as anything like disrespect.

There majordomo step forward and bows to the three, "My lady's your noble father and all of your mothers are waiting in the main study."

Moka looks up and has to ask, "You mean…"

"Yes Akashiya-sama your mother Bloodriver-sama is waiting."

The three walk into the dread castle.

* * *

Author comment on the scene with the bad guy and the abuse of the Kokoa, Moka and Yukari. I strongly debated how to write that scene. What does Burakku do and to whom, how much do I leave just implied vs rubbing it in the readers face. With age of Kokoa and Yukari I was highly uncomfortable with what I wrote but their presence is needed as leverage to break Moka's resistance. I tried to skate around their age by not going into the same detail on their abuse and reserving the worst humiliation for Moka. Some might question why I have such an extreme scene of abuse. If you have seen the anime or read the manga the bad guys more than a few times go after the girls and its been of a sexual assault nature. I wanted to break down the Moka character as much as possible, to have her hit rock bottom before her character arch resumes an upward direction. This scene is a means to that end.

The scene went through many different versions and revisions. For example:

Moka's downward spiral has her ending up at a party where she gets drunk and is attacked by the stalker fan club: Rejected as I didn't view them as a serious threat.  
Moka turns angry and ends up sleeping with Gin as retaliation: Rejected as too close to some other fanfics I have read and I don't think its in keeping with Moka's character.  
Moka goes to Gin and he ends up taking photos of her in her underwear to send to Tsukune to make him jealous: Rejected as just silly and out of character.  
Moka is actually raped by Burakku: Rejected as too extreme  
The assault happens as in story but with less detailed descriptions of Moka's humiliation: Rejected as not having enough impact. Wanted the make the reader hate Burakku by maximizing Moka's helplessness. After all the scene is all about POWER and CONTROL.


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been a while but after a bit of writers block the story is back. I know where the next chapter is going in terms of plot but not much has been fleshed out so it might be a month or more till next chapter goes up. Sorry for the delay. As always a warm thank you to DrunkenScottsman for being my Beta Reader.**

* * *

After Ruby was accepted into the group by Kurumu and Mizore, Tskune suggested that it might be a good idea for just Ruby and him to spend some time together. While it was Tsukune's actions that helped change Ruby's attitudes towards humanity during the events at Witches' Knoll, she had never been as close to Tsukune as the others were. All this changed once Kurumu forced the issue and the Mokas reacted the way they did. While working at the academy, Ruby was kept busy with various and at times very disjointed duties that pulled her away from contact with the Newspaper Club. Plus, Ruby was several years older than anyone else in the group.

In the end, it was decided for Ruby and Tsukune to start with a walk around the Snow-Fairy village. That walk turned into lunch at one of inns of the village that served food. Then another walk talking as they went. Little did Tsukune and Ruby know that from the moment they left the ice palace they were being followed.

* * *

Across from the inn the succubus sneezed, "Ah… chu!" Then the young woman looked around in worry.

"Act natural or we will be noticed." The ice-fairy instructed her close friend.

"It's just cold…" As she tried to explain Kurumu's eyebrows creased in worry.

Noting the tone, Mizore looked away from gazing at the window where, just beyond, Tsukune and Ruby could be seen laughing at their table.

"What is it, Empty Head?"

Chewing her lip in indecision at last Kurumu vocalized her fear, "Do you think Tsukune likes Ruby more than m…. Than us?"

Mizore hid her own frown at Kurumu's slip; clearly the succubus was going to say, 'Do you think Tsukune likes Ruby more than me?' Still she caught her error. "Who managed to take Tsukune to bed first?"

"She is older than the rest of us. Maybe Tsukune will decide he likes a more sophisticated girlfriend."

"If that was all it took, our mothers would have already had him and he still refuses their advances."

Kurumu was caught between horror and amusement at the statement, as both of their mothers had gone after Tsukune with some effort. Of course, the elder Succubus had suggested a threesome with mother and daughter.

Tsukune and his newest girlfriend stood up, and as they did Mizore could see the snow-fairies in the inn bow to their new lord. That state of affairs and its implications hadn't really settled in to anyone of the group.

Only half paying attention to Kurumu, Mizore pointed, "They're getting up to leave. Remember - keep quiet!"

* * *

As Mizore and Kurumu headed down the dusty secret passage, Kurumu couldn't resist the itch anymore.

"Ah…chu!"

"Don't make too much noise or we will be noticed." The light purple haired young woman ordered the blue haired one.

The two women continued down the rarely used passageway between the walls in silence for a bit. Then Kurumu asks, "I won't even ask how you know about this but I wonder… are all Snow-Fairies stalkers? Why have a series of hidden hallways that connect to various rooms in the palace?"

It is a good question and Mizore had to think about why the palace was built this way. The young Snow-Fairy had been exploring the tunnels ever since her mother told her of them the other week. "I'm not sure, but I think they're escape corridors to be used in the event of attack. Several of these passages lead to tunnels that go under the village and into the countryside nearby."

The stark reminder that in the past monster had fought monster, even in pocket realms.

The two young women walked together in silence down the dark corridor, occasionally having to brush aside dust laden cobwebs.

"If you've been here before, why is the hallway so filled with cobwebs? I don't think anyone has been here in years."

As Mizore shone the light down the hallway, she frowned, trying to figure out where they are and then answered distractedly, "We're looking for Ruby's bedroom. Tsukune normally spends his nights in your room or mine, only going to his own to change or…"

A frown crosses Kurumu's face, "Or…"

Realizing she said too much Mizore keeps silent in the faint hope that Kurumu will drop it but no such luck. "Hey! I asked a question: Tsukune goes to his own room to change or what?"

"Like two days ago, when you both where late for lunch and you said you were working on a special dessert?"

The young succubus had to look away in embarrassment at the memory. "So, you were watching us?"

"Only after I didn't find you two in the kitchen. You said you were getting a special dessert, not a quickie. I wouldn't have gone looking if I knew what was going on."

With cheeks burning bright, Kurumu stopped and glanced at Mizore with a clearly questioning expression. After a few moments, the snow-woman looked away, "Most likely wouldn't have gone looking for you. I really was wondering what happened to you two…"

Slowly Kurumu nodded but bit her lip, caught between explaining and not. In the end explaining won out, sort of, "I made cookies for everyone but the special dessert wasn't a quickie with Tsukune…"

Mizore was even more confused as she knows what she saw that day. So, the young snow woman just gave her dear friend her own questioning look.

The red rose in Kurumu's cheeks at the attention, "I wanted to be with him…. He… he said that he didn't want 'this and that' to be all our relationship was, so he just held me in his arms."

Then Mizore's mouth changed to a large 'O' as understanding started to dawn, "But you weren't dressed…"

Now unable to make even eye contact, Kurumu looked down at the ground, "That was my idea. I wanted to feel him against me. So, we got out of our clothes and Tsukune held me in his arms."

"What was that like?"

After a sigh, "Nice but low key…"

"That all?"

"Maybe a little frustrating."

Looking around a bit Mizore pointed to a section of the wall, "Let's start checking rooms."

* * *

The pair had to try several peep holes into other rooms before they found the right one. Of course, Mizore found the peep hole to allow them to gaze, one at a time into Ruby's room. The room's occupants were involved in a very intimate moment as expected. Ruby was on the four-corner bed blindfolded with her wrists tied to the upper corners and wearing very little. Besides sweat and some rather obvious hickies, the oldest women of Tsukune's Harem really didn't have anything on her.

As Mizore looked at the scene in the room, the exact details shocked the young snow-woman. In the years since first meeting Ruby at Witches' Knoll, they all had seen some signs of Ruby's tendencies toward being dominated. In fact, watching the older woman writhing on the bed and calling Tsukune 'master' as he tongued her pussy was something else.

"What's going on?" Then with more insistence, "Is something wrong?!"

With Kurumu pushing against Mizore to get the latter's attention, it also had the unintended consequences of rubbing the Succubus' ample bust against the Snow-Woman's back.

While stepping aside to let Kurumu in, Mizore pushed back against her friend to increase the contact.

So curious at what was happening in the bed room, what Mizore had done didn't fully register to Kurumu and any half-formed questions were swept aside at seeing Tsukune with his head planted between Ruby's legs with the witch writhing.

After looking things over Kurumu let out a slight sniff, "He is such a considerate lover… seeing to others' pleasure…" The sentence was cut off as she felt Mizore press against her, "Please… I just got a chance to see what's going on."

With a wicked smile that was hidden by Kurumu facing away, Mizore whispered, "You can keep looking, as long as you describe to me what's going on." Mizore then pressed herself fully against her dear, very dear friend and laid her head on the latter's shoulder.

"Really!? O... OK…. Well Tsukune is still licking her."

"And…"

Kurumu gulped, "I can't hear much. I can see Ruby's chest rising and falling quickly. Her bust size isn't nearly as big as mine, maybe not even as large as when teen-witch Yukari got older."

"You do have a nice rack."

Hearing the husky tone in Mizore's voice was enough of a warning for Kurumu so that she wasn't totally shocked when the snow-woman reached around with one hand to grasp one of Kurumu's very ample breasts.

"Hey!?"

Whispering against Kurumu's ear, "If you really want me to stop, you can just step aside and let me watch Ruby and Tsukune."

Indecision warred in Kurumu's mind. She really didn't mind what Mizore was doing. They had been together several times now and she really didn't want to stop watching either, so she decided to say nothing and see what Mizore would do next.

The wait wasn't long before the succubus felt the slight chill of the snow-woman as Mizore pressed even tighter while running her hands over Kurumu's chest. "You are supposed to describe to me what's going on."

Looking into the room again, Kurumu saw that Tsukune was untying Ruby. At first Kurumu wondered if the two were about to go all the way, but the foreplay was continuing. "Ah…. Tsukune has untied Ruby…. Tsukune is sitting down on the bed and…. Ah…. She is kneeling down…."

"So, did she offer or did Tsukune 'ORDER' her to suck on him?"

The idea of Tsukune being so aggressive was a bit silly and Kurumu started to laugh. That laugh was cut off as Mizore licked the succubus's ear while starting to undo the bra. "Keep talking…"

"Ah…. Ruby is… ah… she is bobbing her he… head…"

A thought occurred to Mizore as she gently kissed Kurumu's neck, "Can I see your tail?"

"What?"

"Your tail…. I want to see your tail."

Confused but also wondering what Mizore had in mind, Kurumu nodded, "Ah step back…" Then once no longer feeling Mizore against her, Kurumu transformed into her true form. Bat wings and the long tail of her kind extended, but Kurumu kept her razor sharp and lengthy claws retracted. As Kurumu tried to turn towards Mizore she started to say, "What do you… ugh!"

Before the turn was even half finished Mizore had managed to gr

* * *

asp the succubus's tail, particularly the spade shaped end of it. "I wonder…" Without another word, Mizore started to run her tongue over the fleshy tip.

The sensation of Mizore's tongue on her tail was unlike anything that Kurumu had ever experienced. While akin to Tsukune or Mizore using their tongues on her nipples, it wasn't quite as intense as them touching her clit. Still, it was very intense, and Kurumu found herself sinking to her knees as her legs melted.

"Ah… ah… oh… my… yes…"

Shocked and pleased by Kurumu's reaction, Mizore stopped to giggle, "Wow…. Wasn't expecting that response."

Torn between wanting to ask, no DEMAND that Mizore keep going, Kurumu could only nod at first. After a few breaths, the succubus at last said, "Nothing like that has happened before. I don't know what to say…" A though occurred to Kurumu and her eyes widened as she remembered a conversation with her mother from years ago, "No… it couldn't be…"

Now confused, Mizore looked at her friend in a little concern, "What?"

"No… it couldn't be..."

"WHAT?"

"It couldn't be..."

"WHAT!?"

Kurumu looked off into the distance in shock, "I need to talk to my mother…"

Now worried, Mizore stepped forward and took out her magical lollipop, "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you? I thought you were enjoying it…"

Kurumu forced a smile that shows through as being forced, "I just remembered I need to talk to my mother! BYE!" The busty Succubus runs off down the hallway.

Before Mizore could chase after Kurumu, she heard a clear and loud shout from within Ruby's room, "You… you traitor! Magic Stick!"

* * *

While the snow-fairy was trying to fully register the significance of the screams, the wall Mizore was standing behind exploded as a large metal frying pan smashes a hole.

* * *

A few minutes before.

Yukari raced past the snow-fairies that were escorting her through the snow palace. The guards and servants had made a point to remember the vampiress classmate of their new lord. The little witch wasn't viewed as a person to be concerned about. So when she arrived saying she had an urgent message for Tsukune Aono, they brought her right into the palace.

After walking a bit, Yukari lost patience, 'Tsukune has to listen to me!' Outer Moka was very specific: her father is a threat, Moka's older sister is a threat and both are after Tsukune, besides Moka being yanked out of the school. 'Tsukune will remember he loves Moka and go to rescue her! In the hospital after the horrible ordeal in the cave, Moka remembered she loved Tsukune and was going to get him! I just have to get the two together and all will be right!'

Turning a corner Yukari came to a long hallway that looked like what the villagers said was the bedroom wing. Looking closely there were some decorations on the doors. A blue, purple… 'Those must be Mizore and Kurumu's rooms.' The little witch tried to not frown at the reality that her two friends had claimed Tsukune as a lover; the rejection of Tsukune had stung so, ever so badly. Still walking down the hallway, there was a door with a magical symbol of protection on the door intended to ward off evil spirits. 'RUBY!' The older witch and magical mentor to Yukari - this had to be her room. 'Maybe she will know where…'

The thought died as Yukari burst through the door into her older friend's bed room and saw Tsukune and Ruby entangled with each other.

Time slowed down and Yukari looked in shock but then in mounting anger. 'Ruby? He's added Ruby but not me?! She stole my place!'

As Tsukune and Ruby tried to untangle themselves, they each spoke but all Yukari could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears. Tears rolled down her checks and then she screamed, "You… you traitor! Magic Stick!"

A large metal frying pan was conjured and with a flick of the wrist Yukari sent it flying.

* * *

Soon a great deal of yelling was echoing down the hallways of the castle overlooking the snow-fairy village.

"How could you betray me!? I thought you were my friend!" Yukari had large tears running down her cheeks now. In frustration, the young witch threw her pointed hat onto the ground. "You were just using me to get close to Tsukune!"

"Let's just settle down!"

"I'm sorry, but I love him too!"

"Y… YO…. YOU Bitch! MAGIC STICK!"

A wave of her magic wand summoned a half dozen kitchen pots and pans of all sizes. With a wave, the black and gold pots flew towards Ruby.

The older Witch, nude and helpless, was shocked by the outrage of her friend and fellow witch. Beads of sweat from their exertions rolled down Ruby's naked flanks as the pots and pans hurdled towards her.

Tsukune, now one of the most powerful of monsters, a Vampire ripped his limiter free of his wrist. In mid transformation into an S Class monster, the equally naked Tsukune dove for his latest lover. Vampire impacted into Witch and the two rolled to the side of the bed room. Into the center of four corner bed the pots and pans mashed the bed. Wood splintered and fabric shredded under the hammer blows.

"You won't get away that easy, traitor!" Yukari totally enraged waved her wand and the pots and pans began to rise from the bed again.

Tsukune, now getting angry, shouted, "Yukari, enough!" Before the vampire had a chance to do anything else, the pots once more flew and another voice screamed from a hole in the wall.

"Freeze!" Everyone was stunned as Mizore appeared from a hole in the wall where Yukari's first pot projectile impacted and ruptured the wall. From the snow-fairy's outstretched hands, ice sprayed like water. Within seconds the outraged little witch was encased up to her neck in block of ice.

Two of the pots had already been sent on their way. Tsukune parried the first and the second, but the latter was only just deflected. It clipped Ruby in the head, sending the older witch sprawling to the floor.

"Are you ok?!" Tsukune held the now limp woman in his arms. Streams of blood run from a deep cut on Ruby's head.

After a few seconds, Ruby's eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused and wandering. She heard her master's voice, "Tsukune…" But Ruby lacked the strength or coordination to lift her hands.

Now desperate Tsukune grabbed Ruby's hands and gripped them tight. Of all the women, his feelings were most confused about the woman now in his arms. That was until now, "Ruby, don't leave me! I love you!"

Ruby smiled at the words she so desperately wanted to hear and then blackness as oblivion claimed her.

Moments later several snow fairies flooded into the room, drawn by the sound of combat. Just as quickly Ruby was whisked away to the care of the snow fairy physicians.

With Ruby gone, Tsukune gets dressed and slowly walked out of the room past Yukari. The teen's emotions were a torrent and he couldn't resist glaring at his youngest friend. If the young witch wasn't encased in ice, she would have flinched at the look.

A snow fairy guard bowed, "What are your orders, Tsukune-Sama?"

"Put her some place she can't do any more damage…"

Mizore frowned at Yukari and then hustled to join her lover.

As her friends left, a chattering from the cold Yukari tried to explain why she has come, "Tsukkkune! We havvve to talkkkk! It's Mokkka!" Encased within the ice no one can hear her.

* * *

The three daughters of Issa Shuzen were escorted through the huge western style castle. Kokoa blazed defiance at the eldest sister Bitaasu while Outer Moka was badly distracted that her mother is here and so was Inner Moka observing from within the Rosary. Of course, Bitaasu had her face a mask, showing none of the joy she felt. This was the moment she had wanted: Moka managed to anger father and will now be punished!

The majordomo brought the three to a door with gilded leaf inlays in wooden doorway. The double doors were opened, and within on a throne of velvet and hardwood sat the Vampire Lord Issa Shuzen. His blood red eyes were cold and without pity, an expression that Inner Moka was not used to seeing.

On a chair to the side sat his wife Gyokuro, the mother of Kahlua and Kokoa. Of course, Bitaasu's mother was not here, being dead for several years, killed in a feud between Gyokuro along with Akasha. Despite being told by the mansion staff that she was here, there was no sign of Akasha.

In a high-backed chair Gyokuro had an expression of total calm and detachment. She pulled her platinum blond hair back and waited on events. In her hand rested a white leather glove; the tone matched the boots she wore as she is dressed in the height of western fashion.

Not used to the cold and detached expression by her Father, Outer Moka was off balance, "The servants said mother is here…"

Before more could be said, Issa barked, "There will be time for reunions LATER. First things first… come here."

Outer Moka slowly walked forward to her father. Once there, the vampire lord and father reached out and yanked off the Rosario that serves as Moka's limiter. The pink haired vampiress was replaced with the silver haired one.

Without missing a beat Lord Issa growled, "NOW, you two have been brought here…" Issa jabs his finger at Moka and Kokoa, "…to explain to me who brought Tsukune Aono across. Especially without MY permission. I am LORD! I am head of this family!" Pausing, Issa fixed his blood red eyes on Inner Moka, "Is there something you wish to tell me, my daughter?"

In the back of the room, Bitaasu had to use all of her control to keep the smile down.

* * *

The Vampire Lord Issa Shuzen glared at his favorite daughter, "So you admit that it was your actions that led to a lowly human being given the gift of the second birth, to be made a vampire." Shuzen's voice was cold like ice and utterly without emotion.

Inner Moka, not used to such treatment, nearly withered under her father's glare. "I would never have tried to have turned Tsukune without your permission or his."

Issa allowed a lip to curl into a snarl at the idea of a lowly human's opinion mattering.

"My only objective was to try to save his life, but he was so badly injured trying to protect ME that when I gave him so much of my blood it transformed him instead of just healing him." Inner Moka was in the unusual place of having to try force conviction into her voice.

"What exactly is he to you, Moka? Last year he appeared more worried about your double than you when he challenged me for another Holy Locket." At last the vampire lord was coming to the heart of the matter.

For once Gyokuro's mask of detachment cracked and open surprise showed. Issa tolerated a challenge by a mere human?! He didn't kill the swine for the offense?! "Well, well, my love - you are getting soft in your old age."

Using the distraction of her stepmother, Inner Moka argued, "Exactly - if you felt Tsukune unworthy, you would have killed him before. His courage is without doubt. As to our… our relationship there is nothing to say. He is with the Succubus and Snow-Fairy."

At mention of the Snow-Fairy, Issa's eyes flared in anger, "Thank you for reminding me of the matter of the Snow Fairy village. We will turn to that next but this boy…"

"I will say, my child, that you aren't a bore. You freely admit to changing Tsukune Aono into a vampire, no matter how unintended. A violation of my rights as head of the family and this new uncontrolled vampire then stole the Snow-Fairy pocket realm from my agents."

The utterly emotionless tone worried Inner Moka. Her father enjoyed to put on a show, especially mock outrage. Tsukune got a very vivid treatment of such last year when he confronted Father. This was something else though; Father was very angry. The less emotion he showed, the angrier the vampire lord was.

Whatever father might be feeling, Moka remembered who she was, and a daughter of Shuzen did not show fear or doubt. "With respect, if your agent couldn't deal with a single recently turned vampire then they aren't worth very much. Even if that vampire has been trained by me and is of my blood."

Seeing his daughter push back caused a moment of amusement for Lord Shuzen. Moka's blood line was one of the most powerful and any vampire she created would be powerful also. Still, Miyabi Fujisaki had failed utterly. That aside, there was the matter of Aono's turning, "Whatever Fujisaki's failure there is your own lack of control. If you cared for this boy, you should have come to me."

By this point, the last weeks have taken their toll on Inner Moka and she snapped, "His qualities speak for themselves, after he risked your wrath to 'rescue' that other girl. His worthiness of the gift of our blood isn't in doubt."

Issa's eyes narrowed at the challenge from his daughter, "I didn't give him your hand last year and you did not ask me. Now you are not together. Have you ever been?"

Kokoa gasped at the overt questioning of whether Moka and Tsukune slept with one another.

With being repeatedly challenge Moka's resolve faltered a bit, "I did what I thought was right and our status is moot."

Sensing a moment of opportunity Bitaasu interrupted, "Pardon me, my Lord Father. If Moka has no claim on Vampire Aono, then I am ready to move forward as we discussed to retrieve the village."

Moka and Kokoa gasped at the statement.

Lord Shuzen nodded. "Bitaasu will handle Tsukune, one way or another. As for you…"

* * *

The snow fairy village had a small but very advanced medical clinic. Normally the clinic saw to regular matters like fertility treatments, but it also handled injuries. Ruby had been taken there. In one of the waiting rooms, Tsukune along with Mizore waited for word. Feeling frustrated, Tsukune paced back and forth like a caged tiger. The new lord of the snow fairies wasn't aware that he never put his limiter, the holy locket back on to his wrist. So Tsukune was in his 'true' form as a S-Class Vampire. The piercing red eyes almost glowed from his anger and agitation. The girls fighting each other was nothing new, but this was the first time one of these battles resulted in serious injury.

The snow fairies of the clinic shied away from Tsukune. Most never having met him or only when his own injuries were being treated. They could see his obvious anger and the reputation of vampires was such that you do not antagonize one when they are already upset.

Sitting along the wall, Mizore gazed at Tsukune with a worried expression. She too was disturbed by events. Despite her repeated statements of being willing to and having fought Kurumu, Moka and Yukari over Tsukune, she never wanted to hurt the others. The goal was just to win Tsukune, but now someone had been hurt. Yukari had been attacking blindly, not caring how badly she might injure Ruby. Where might that lead?

At last Mizore stood up and walked to Tsukune. Not knowing what to say, she just wrapped her arms around Tsukune.

Slightly startled as Mizore walked ghost like across the floor with virtually no noise, but once Mizore was holding him Tsukune could small her distinctive scent.

"Thank you…" Feeling Mizore caused Tsukune to relax. "It's all my fault…"

Slowly Mizore turned Tsukune so he is facing her but his eyes were cast off to the side, "Did you attack Ruby?"

His sense of failure is painful; if he was a better boyfriend he would have protected Ruby, "It's still my…."

"No, it's not. You can't control what others do. You protected her from the worst of the attack and together we trapped Yukari." Thinking about what happened another thought occurred to Mizore, "You also protected Yukari…"

Now confused, Tsukune at last made eye contact with Mizore's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Before I met you and taught me different, I would most likely have tried to kill Yukari. Instead I just trapped her. You taught me to look beyond and try to find another way." Mizore's voice filled with love and conviction.

Not sure and without conviction Tsukune mumbled, "Maybe you are right."

* * *

The snow-fairies had little need to keep people captive; normally they would just freeze any intruders and that would be that. As such their 'prison' space was rather undeveloped and Yukari was held in a dungeon below snow-fairy palace. The stone lined room was as old as the palace. The little witch sat sulking in one corner. "What am I going to do…"

* * *

After confirming that Ruby was going to recover, Tsukune and Mizore made their way back to the icy palace that sat at the heart of the snow fairy village and was now their home.

As the pair walked through the large entrance doorway, they were meet by a delegation of snow-fairies. Tsukune was uncomfortable as these adults, several of them seniors, bowed to him and Mizore.

"Aono-sama, what is your wish for the young captive that attacked your…" The old man paused to consider how to identify Ruby. "...your tutor?"

"What do you mean?"

The village elder was still feeling around the situation himself. The Snow-Priestess had proclaimed that the Vampire Tsukune Aono was the Lord of the village and was to be treated as such in all matters except for those of prophecy. Despite the well-known reputation of vampires for arrogance, cruelty and high-handed treatment of lesser monsters, Aono had so far issued very few orders, only in direct response to questions and was extremely polite to all that meet him. Perhaps it was time for a more direct approach, "Aono-Sama, the Snow Priestess has declared you our lord. You hold the power of life and death over any within these lands. Do you wish the captive to be killed?"

Mizore gasped in shock and Tsukune shouted, "No!"

"Do you intend to… feed upon her then?"

Perhaps even more horrified at that suggestion Tsukune took a half step back, "NO!"

Now confused the village elder sighed, "Do you wish us to keep her captive till you decide what to do with her?"

Mizore took Tsukune's hand and was reward with a tight grasp, "Tsukune, why not ask for a suggestion…"

Very uneasy but happy at a suggestion that hopefully won't lead to talk of blood or death, Tsukune took a deep breath. "If I was not Lord, what would be done?"

The collection of village elders relaxed fractionally and the leader spoke again, "Considering the captive's age, we would summon her family and or people. The attack on yourself and your tutor is a serious matter and as such cannot be tolerated. The village council would meet to discuss the circumstances and pass judgement."

"What type of judgement would you give?" Tsukune is worried as he asks.

Again, surprised at the hesitation by the Vampire, the elder wondered exactly what to make of him. The genuine affection he displayed towards his… women was a good sign and the way the women returned it. "Ice and winter are harsh, without mercy and sometimes life requires equally stern measures…"

Seeing Aono's eyes go wide, the elder chose his next words carefully, "But not always. The captive is young. Most likely a fine to her family and people followed by banishment from our lands, as long as the one attacked recovers fully."

At a loss for words Tsukune stood there for some time before the elder coughs. Prompted he at last asked, "You expect me to make this decision?"

The collected villagers bowed in way of a reply.

There was a strong, no massive temptation to just let the villagers decide Yukari's fate; but there was also the fear the villager elders would order more than just a fine and then banishment. "The sooner done, the sooner we can move on."

"At once Aono-sama… bring her to the hall of judgement?"

"Y… yes…"

The villagers split up, some to retrieve Yakari and others to escort Tsukune and Mizore to the hall.

* * *

Tsukune and Mizore, and Kurumu after she was located, were guided to the elder's hall. As word spread around the village about the judgement, many snow fairies decided to attend to find out what type of lord they now have. Ageha and Tsurara, curious at this latest twist in their daughters' love lives, joined the rest in the hall. The only one not there was Tsukune's cousin who had returned to the human world.

The village elders briefly explained how they operated before and somewhat numbly Tsukune nodded his understanding. Once all the villagers who wished to attend were in the room - normally only a fraction of the villagers attended such meetings - today it was standing room only.

At last Yukari is brought into the hall of judgment. The teen witch was sulking as she was led into the room with chains around her wrists. The room fell silent and Yukari was at a loss for words at the turn in events.

The village elder recited the charges against Yukari: destruction of property, assault and attempted murder. The elders had debated the latter charge among themselves, but in the end decided that lovers' quarrel or not, it was obvious that she was trying to kill their lord's paramour or at least simply didn't care if her attacks were fatal or not.

Yukari had spent the last hour in a cold place and still couldn't believe that Tsukune had rejected her but was with Ruby! She sulked unhappily.

From the table at the head of the room Tsukune was alone. The other girls were off to the side with their mothers while Tsukune was clearly miserable.

With all eyes on him Tsukune fidgeted under the attention. Finally, he asked, "Do you have anything to say, Yukari? You could have killed Ruby, you know."

"That doesn't matter…". Yukari tried to explain about Moka being taken, but her word choice was poor and it shocked Tsukune.

"Doesn't matter? You tried to kill Ruby!" A great deal of frustration had built up in Tsukune in his time at Yokai Academy. The girls always had to protect him; at best, he was Inner Moka's gate keeper. Now he could do something to protect one of them.

"Look, Tsukune, it's about Moka…"

"Don't change the subject! Moka made her choice!" Now shouting Tsukune stood and shook his fist at his youngest friend.

The girls were frankly shocked by the display. They could think of few times when Tsukune got upset, let alone the enraged state he was in now.

"Please Tsukune…. Moka…" Yukari tried to get through to Tsukune, now starting to sob.

"ENOUGH! Moka can come ask Ruby, Mizore and Kurumu for a place with us if she wants; but she has to ask. You on the other hand…" Tsukune paused to catch his breath before he continued and now his voice was hard, "You on the other hand are to leave and never return." Turning to village elder, "Take her back to Yokai Academy. I never want to see her around me or my fiancées again."

The total rejection by Tsukune knocked all will out of Yukari and she collapsed, placed her face into her hands, and sobbed.

The elders returned to the room and bowed, "As you wish Tsukune-Sama."

Yukari was shattered and couldn't do anything other than whisper Moka and Tsukune's names as she was taken away.

The vampire lord of Snow Fairies, like his young friend, was shattered by events and walked out of the room utterly silent. The expression on Tsukune's face was like he ordered Yukari's execution rather than banishment.

Kurumu and Mizore ran to their lover's sides to support him.

* * *

Back at the mansion of Lord Issa, inner Moka was in her own state of shock. As punishment, she was being withdrawn from Yokai academy. Instead she would be tutored only by vampires. Her father had said, "It's clear that you my daughter have acquired some strange ideas while at that school. You have been contaminated!" Moka could go about the grounds but not leave the estate and when out of the building she had to be 'chaperoned' by an adult member of the family.

Father had refused to talk about what was going to happen with Tsukune, but once done Moka was free to visit, Akasha, her mother.

So now that was where Inner Moka was headed. A servant opened a door to the master library. As with all things that Lord Issa had, it was lavishly fitted out and to European tastes a century in the past. Leather-bound tomes lined the walls. But what caught Moka's attention was the woman sitting in a wheel chair in the center of the room. The outlines of the face were so familiar - she saw them staring back every day, every time she looked out from within the Rosary. While Outer Moka's face was round and filled out, her mother's face was thin and drawn in. Every bone stood out in sharp relief on her mother's face. The bubblegum pink hair was faded, streaked not with grey but outright white. She looked decades older than her memories.

In a faint whisper the older vampire said, "Come to me, my daughter, and let me look at my baby girl."

Unable to restrain herself Inner Moka rushed to her mother. The two held one another for what seemed like an eternity. Then Moka noticed the plastic tubes filled with blood that ran to several blood bags hanging from a stand on the wheel chair. "What happened, Mother? Where have you been?"

Akasha's expression turned distant and this served to make her look even older. "What do you remember? Before the locket and I… went away?"

Inner Moka frowned. There always had been a cloud over her memories before, as if trying to look through a haze. Deciding for direct, "Next to nothing, which is why I asked."

"As I feared, the ritual was rushed..."

At last hearing details, Inner Moka grabbed her mother's hands, "What ritual?"

"Let me tell you a story, some of which you might know already… but just listen."

Pleased at the possibility of answers, Inner Moka grabbed a chair and sat next to her mother.

Akasha started her tale from very far in the past. "The name of the first vampire has been lost to the ages but they had numerous descendants. Over the millennia, bloodlines arose where the members of the bloodline would have a tendency towards certain gifts. Now all vampires are incredibly powerful fighters and any vampire can learn all the gifts in time. Bloodlines can learn certain gifts easier than others. Our bloodline is that of the Shino and it was renowned for the ability of its members in that they could learn any gift they set their mind to. Some claim the Shino were the first vampiric blood line."

Once Akasha finished Inner Moka was more confused by the tale. "What does this have to do with my locket? With that other girl?"

"With power comes a price. You are familiar with a Ghoul?"

At mention of the monstrous failed transformation Tuskune had become, Inner Moka just nodded.

"It is possible for Vampires to become a Ghoul."

"What?!"

Akasha shrugged, "It's not something well known. One trigger can be over feeding, especially on vampiric blood. That happened to you."

Now utterly confused, Inner Moka just stared at her mother.

"I was attacked by a Dragon, one of few, very few monsters able to challenge a vampire physically." Moka's mother paused as her aged visage was clouded by the painful memory. "Despite your youth, you jumped into action to protect me. You were so brave."

Inner Moka blushed at the complement.

"The Dragon was driven off, but you were crippled by your injuries and I was little better. To preserve your life, I gave you my blood, a great deal of blood. I passed out and your father arrived. The impact of so much vampiric blood on you triggered a transformation and to halt it you had to be sealed by the Rosary. Your father is a skilled practitioner of blood magic and he did the best he could; I doubt I could have done any better. The ritual attempted to seal off my excess blood from your body, which it did. The way it did was unexpected, though; it was supposed to create a focus tied to the Rosary. In your case that focus breathes and talks."

Understanding Inner Moka frowned and said to her mother, "This focus looks like you since it was made from your blood."

"Yes… it's in essence a clone of me, but with its own personality and sharing your body through the Rosary."

Inner Moka stood up and walked around the library for several minutes and then asked, "Where have you been?"

"I was both badly injured and gave you all of my blood. By the time your father arrived I had slipped into a deep torpor. I only just awakened two months ago, but I am still weak and will be for some time."

"Two months ago…. Tsukune…"

At the questioning look from her mother, Inner Moka explained about Tsukune's transformation into first a ghoul and then a Vampire.

Hearing the pain in her daughter's voice, Akasha asked, "You love him, don't you?"

Unable to voice the words, Inner Moka could only nod.

"This is the boy that took away the village your father was scheming over?"

"Yes… he is there now with the girls he loves." Moka then had to explain about the various girls being in love with Tsukune.

Once finished, she returned to her mother: "So you awoke the same day, perhaps right after Tsukune transformed? Why?"

"It's tied to our bloodline. I am a Shinso Vampire, as are you and so is Tsukune. Your blood, his blood, and my blood are all connected. Certain things can felt by other vampires, the stronger the event, the closer the blood tie the easier it is for others to feel. That is why your father came after our battle with the dragon, he felt your injury since he is your father."

Inner Moka walked around the library and gazed into a mirror on a wall and for the briefest of moments Outer Moka gazed back. "What can be done about the locket and that... other girl?"

The elder vampire gave the matter some thought. She had been in the library looking for answers and some ideas had become apparent, "At this point enough time has passed that the danger of you transforming into a Ghoul has passed. We could unmake that Rosary."

"What would that mean for the other girl?"

Akasha answered slowly, "She is tied to the Rosary; destroying it would kill her, but free you."

For a brief moment, Inner Moka is thrilled by the idea as that would give her a chance to win Tsukune in her own right but it's at once replaced with horror and then shame. "Mother, how could you suggest that?"

The weak and aged Akasha smiled. The suggestion was a bit of a test, and she was pleased that her daughter wasn't interested in killing even for her own advantage. "To see how you would answer. I have some other ideas. The problem is that you two are sharing a soul and body; one life force really. Separating you two and keeping you both intact is challenging. It requires very powerful magic; vampires have some ability but compared to witches and warlocks our power is…"

A thought occurs to Inner Moka, from last year, "The Magic Mirror! It for a time separated us!"

Akasha was confused and asked for more information. Moka explained Kokoa's scheme to bring out her 'true self' using the mirror and the chaos that followed. Including both Mokas appearing at the same time but both being weak.

"Let's talk to Kokoa; she can perhaps tell us more about this mirror."

When a servant brought Kokoa into the library, she was also shocked by the appearance of Moka's mother.

"I will explain later but I am fatigued now and will need to rest soon. Moka said something about a magical mirror that you obtained to attempt to bring out her true form but instead created two copies?"

While Akasha wasn't her mother, Kokoa always found her kind and was horrified by what she looks like, "Ah…. Yes…. The mirror did create two copies but it also divided their strength too as Big Sister couldn't defeat the spirit within the mirror herself. She needed the help of the imposter and the pantywaist to do it."

Akasha gave a weak smile, "That is something to start with at least."

* * *

Yukari was back in her dorm room, having been dropped off by the Snow Fairies at Yokai Academy. Moka was lost; Tsukune had rejected her; she was totally alone now.

"I don't need them anyways! I am way smarter than any… than any…" Yukari tossed herself onto her bed and started to cry, "It's all that big titted cows fault! That traitor said she was my friend! And the snow skank abandoned me at the first chance she had!"

Stomping around the room, Yukari picked up a book on magic at random and started flipping through the pages. After going through half of the book Yukari stopped on a chapter titled, 'Basic Defense Against Curses, Hexes and other Black Magics.' She remembers a saying, 'Best Defense is a Good Offense.' The little witch gazed at the page for a bit considering her situation. Tsukune had clearly been bewitched by the other girls… so she needed to remove the other girls and break their hold over him. Then she could warn him about the threat of Moka's sister. How to do that was the question. Yukari had tomes on doing things like creating a voodoo doll, but what Yukari had in mind would require more advanced and dark magics.

Yokai had an extensive occult library; it was just a matter of getting in there.

* * *

There were many libraries and vaults at Yokai Academy. Yukari's attempt to sneak into the vault with the collection of black magic went without a hitch. The issue was her attempt to leave the vault did not go so smoothly.

"You do not belong here." The old man with the gravelly voice said. "A witch by the outfit - that explains the interest in the material here - but this area is forbidden to those without permission. I know who belongs here and that does not include you."

In preparation for her attempt to sneak into the vault, Yukari had prepared a number of excuses in case she was caught. "Ruby Tojo asked me to ge…"

"She has left the academy. Care to try again?" The old mean stumbled forward with a noticeable limp, his skin a mass of wrinkles and liver spots. The white on his head was a disheveled mess.

"There has to be some mistake. I just spoke with her this mo…"

The old man gave a dry chuckle, "Good tactic in not changing your reason; that would be a sure tell that you do not belong here and might have worked in one of the other vaults… Let's see here…" The old man reached out and took the magic tome from Yukari's grip. "Ah…. Alex's Tome of Summonings…. He met a bad end you know? Summoning demons never goes well and there is always an extra price. So what do you expect your little minion from hell to do for you?"

Yukari tried to turn and leave the vault, but the old man said a word of power and the old stone vault door closed in her face. "Oh, you will not be leaving that easily. As I said you don't belong here, so you are in a lot of trouble."

"You're a wizard…"

The old man had that dry raspy laugh again, "I know a bit of the art. Now let's start with why you want the tome." The old man waved his gnarled hands in the air. Despite his decrepit state, his hands flowed like a dance as he traced a sigil of power. Yukari recognized some of the forms and symbols, it was some type of spell to force her to tell the truth.

"Again… why are you here?"

"I want to win Tsukune Aono's heart back." Yukari said without even thinking.

The old man nodded and coughed a bit, "How will the tome help you do that?"

"I will summon a demon to get rid of the other girls that are with Tsukune now, but especially Ruby Tojo, so I can have him for myself." Yukari's eyes blink at what came out of her mouth; she expected to say that but to say share him with Moka.

At the look of horror, the old wizard smiled. The next words came easily, "Ah, little one, the spell forces you to tell the truth of your heart, not just the 'truth' we deceive even our own selves with." The old man coughed again and then looked Yukari over. "So young and vital… a healthy body. How far would you be willing to have your minion from hell go to drive away the other women?"

"I don't care! Kill them if necessary, especially that traitor Ruby." As soon as Yukari uttered those words she cried out in horror. "NO! That's not possible!"

"Search your feelings; you know it to be true." The old man laughed a bit; this spell he had created years and years ago was his finest achievement. It was not easy to create a spell that could search a target's and feelings to force them to tell a warped version of the truth, "It just happens I am willing to let you have that book…" The old man left the sentence hanging in the air before he finished, "For a price."

Again, the old man looked over Yukari and as he did she took a half step back, wrapping her arms across her flat chest. Instead of denying the offer she heard he self ask slowly, "What price…"

"Nothing a pert little thing like you can't afford to pay…". The old man laughed a bit but it degenerated into a coughing fit before he continued. "As I said you have a lovely, healthy young body…"

* * *

The day in the village of the snow fairies had been a crazy one and with Yukari being banished had ended with more than a ring of defeat to it. Mizore thought back to just before the little witch burst in on Tsukune and Ruby. Kurumu had acted SO STRANGELY, 'Maybe I should go check on her…' Then the young snow-fairy shook her head. If all of them were going to be truly what Tsukune wanted, a family, then sneaking around wasn't the answer for this particular problem. Ruby and Tsukune's date had been fun to watch and was a way to share without getting in the way, but something else was going on with Kurumu. There was a little time left before dinner.

So Mizore passed her own bedroom and knocked on the door to Kurumu's room. After a few moments, the door opened and Kurumu was there. "Hey snow-skank…"

"Boobzilla... Can we talk?"

The banter between the two, once biting, now was playful and without malice.

Kurumu stood aside to let her friend into the room and then went to sit down on her bed while Mizore sat in an offered chair. "Want to talk about Yukari, I assume?"

Tempted to take the opening to avoid prying, Mizore hesitated but then shook her head, "Later, yes; but something else is on my mind. You were acting strange in the hidden hallway before she crashed Tsukune and Ruby's first date. What was wrong?"

After the conversation with her mother and the reason for it, Kurumu wanted to just deny everything but the earnest intent rang out in Mizore's voice. The two had grown so close, especially the last few months. 'She deserves to know.'

Not sure how to say it she just blurted it all out, "ITHOUGHTTHATIMIGHTBEPREGNANT!"

Mizore's eyes blinked, once, twice and then she slowly took out her mystical lollipop, "What was that?"

Forcing some control on herself, Kurumu tried again, "I thought that I might be pregnant."

The statement hit Mizore like a cannon shot and slowly she asked, "Might? Are you…. I mean pregnant?" Having a child was HUGELY important to Mizore and she didn't know what to make of the idea of Kurumu having one before she managed to. Snow fairies were having more and more trouble having children and this, combined with the narrow window that they could have children, meant a dying people. Hence the command by the Snow-Priestess for arranged marriages trying to have children from 17 on. In ten years, her mother only managed to have her; some snow-women managed to have more than one, others none.

Chewing her lip, Kurumu shook her head, "No, I spoke with my mother to be sure. It was my tail…"

Mizore remembered the way her friend reacted to having her tail played with but was utterly confused, "OK…"

"Never mind, we can talk about it later. It requires an act of will on my part and I need more than just..." Embarrassed, Kurumu trailed off.

"Spunk, baby batter, jizz…" helpfully and bluntly Mizore provided.

Despite being a succubus, some things she was still embarrassed about and she nodded, "Yes… I also need some of his life force…"

"WHAT?!" Mizore stood up in shock.

Waving her hands defensively, "It's not like that! When a succubus is with a man, we take a small fraction of their energy, their life force. Like a vampire needs blood, but only can be taken in a sexual act." Then more quickly Kurumu continued, "At the most it makes the man tired for a bit, but they recover quickly and it's harmless. Reproduction takes more and must be combined with my own life force to create the child. I can get pregnant any time I choose… and I haven't. As long as it's our mate of fate, the man just falls asleep for a few hours but otherwise they recover fine."

The information was interesting, but Mizore was still confused, "What does this have…"

"When pregnant, a succubus' sex drive increases and we become more… sensitive in our true forms…"

It all made sense now from the way she acted in the hallway, but the idea that Kurumu could have her libido increase even more was shocking. "When you do get pregnant, you don't get more time in the sack with Tsukune!"

* * *

The limo was driving over the snow-covered roads carefully. In the back Bitaasu threw her cell phone. Of course! Moka embarrassed the family, broke an ancient rule and what does she get? Glorified grounding! She should have expected father to wimp out when his precious Moka was involved. Mother had listened in on the conversation between Moka and her own mother, and the little brat was still in love with her toy. That left taking him for herself as the only opening left to hurt Moka.

* * *

Sitting in a smaller dining room in the Icy Palace, Tsukune was with Kurumu and Mizore. A fine meal sat virtually untouched. Kurumu was unbalanced by the conversation with her mother and worried for Tsukune. The scene over Yukari and Tsukune's action was worrying.

Seeing her friend was torn, Mizore decided to speak. "Tsukune, I agree Yukari was out of hand, but banishing her? That's not like you."

Pulled from her inner turmoil, Kurumu looks up.

"What else was there to do? I wasn't going to hurt her and Yukari can't be trusted around Ruby. She needs to learn her place."

The two girls' eyes go wide, as that was Inner Moka's catch phrase.

Kurumu slowly asked, "What about your place? Is this what you want?"

The past two months have been chaos for Tsukune's soul, "Some of it, yes. Coming to terms with my feelings for you all is good. What's happened with Moka… both of them and Yukari… I didn't want that. I wanted us all to be together but not at the risk of anyone's safety. I never wanted to be lord here but will just have to do my best."

"If Yukari repents and once she is older will you reconsider?" Mizore asked.

"I expect that Ruby will want a word on that idea." Tsukune said but his tone wasn't happy.

Before either girl could say something else, one of the Snow Fairy palace servants entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt your meal Tsukune-Sama and your…"

"Wives," Tsukune added and the phrase brought a smile to both Mizore and Kurumu.

"Your wives' meal but there is a visitor. Lady Bitaasu has a letter from Lord Issa for you and asks to deliver it herself."

None of the three teens were happy to hear that Moka's sister had returned. Tsukune half remembered something from the book on Vampire Etiquette he read about receiving other vampires but couldn't recall the details. If it's Moka's father, best to not ignore him. "Have her join us."

Mizore just looked at Tsukune while Kurumu frowned.

The servant withdrew to bring Bitaasu.

* * *

The untouched meal was removed as Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore received their guest.

The snow fairy servant entered, "Tsukune-Sama, your guest, the Lady Bitaasu."

Bitaasu strode into the dining room. The eldest daughter of Lord Issa had long green hair and yellow-gold eyes while wearing her limiter. Her long black Victorian dress fluttered around her feet, "Greetings Lord Aono, I bring you the message of Lord Issa and will return with your answer. I ask for your shelter and protection in the meantime." Her speech was precise like an instrument, yet very formal and ended with a curtsy.

Uncomfortable, Tsukune reached out his hand for the letter.

"I take it you are refusing my request for shelter and protection?" Bitaasu asked while still kneeling in the curtsy.

The look of confusion on Tsukune's face was obvious, but Mizore provided an answer. "Visitors between monster realms can ask their host for protection while they stay. It's a tradition, diplomacy thing."

Bitaasu hid a smirk at the 'thing' comment.

"If I agree to this request, what are you expecting…"

Kurumu was suspicious of Moka's older sister, "What do we get if we agree?"

"If you agree to shelter and protect me, I will honor your rule and obey the laws and customs of this realm."

"Didn't you just try to take over this realm?!" Kurumu asked with more than a bit of indignation.

Bitaasu stood and laughed lightly, "Our presence then was a matter between us and the previous ruler…"

In a soft voice Mizore whispered, "The Snow Priestess…"

"Exactly, and that visit wasn't… friendly."

"And this visit is a friendly one?" Tsukune tried to put an edge in his voice but it didn't come out well.

"Oh, this is the friendliest of meetings as the letter from my father will explain." Bitaasu radiated confidence and a certain deadly charm.

Not sure what else to do Tsukune scratched his hair and at last said, "I grant you shelter and protection as long as you honor my rule and obey this land's rules."

Again, Bitaasu curtsied, "I will." She handed over the letter.

Tsukune opened the letter, breaking the heavy wax seal which showed the sigil of house Shuzen. Kurumu and Mizore craned forward to read over Tsukune's shoulder. The normally ghost-like Mizore was so eager she actually bumped against Tsukune's arm in her haste.

Tsukune finished and sat back in his chair shocked. While Kurumu shot to her feet in outrage, "You can't be serious!" Mizore said nothing, her eyes just narrow, acquiring a deadly glare.

"My father, Lord Issa Shuzen is very serious in proposing a marriage alliance between his eldest daughter, the Lady Bitaasu Midori, and Lord Tsukune Aono of the Snow Fairy Lands." After a brief pause Bitaasu continued, "Me and you…"

Mizore had edged halfway around the table before anyone noticed her moving, her hands now encased in blades of ice. Her eyes were like daggers as they glared at Bitaasu. Tsukune's whispers halted her movement. "We promised her protection, my love…"

The gentle terms and those words, 'my love' stopped Mizore in her tracks and she returned to her seat.

Bitaasu smiled and bowed in silent thanks for Tsukune's intervention. Not that she couldn't handle the young snow fairy. "Ladies… there is no need to get testy over… access to Tsukune. I am sure his stamina is up to satisfying all of us at once if need be. He is a young vampire after all."

Tsukune turned an interesting shade of red, while Mizore and Kurumu continued to glare.

At last Kurumu asked in a snide tone, "If your father wanted a marriage alliance so badly why didn't he suggest Moka, who has history with Tsukune? Or even Kokoa, who at least knows him, rather than a virtual stranger?"

Mizore was outright surprised by the insightful question.

The question had been expected but Bitaasu expected the question to be from Tsukune. The observation reports for Moka had made clear that the Succubus and Vampire viewed one another as rivals. "I could give a number of theories as to why my father put me forward, starting with 'I volunteered.'"

"What?!" The three blurted at once at the revelation.

"When Tsukune defeated Miyabi Fujisaki, he actually did me a bit of a favor. The worm had been trying to get father to allow him to make an offer to me. Lord Aono defeating him badly discredited Fujisaki in father's eyes. I looked a bit more into Lord Aono's history. At first I thought that Aono was some weak monster that Moka had inexplicably turned, but then I learned of the incident from your first year when the safety committee attempted to put him to death as a human. A charge he was cleared of when, by multiple accounts, Lord Aono transformed into a vampire. As this was well before Moka turned him and it was no doubt because of being empowered by Moka's blood, the conclusion is obvious. Tsukune was a human before he was given the second birth. Impressive." Bitaasu was careful to say only truthful statements and avoid saying other motivations like the desire to humiliate her younger sister by stealing her toy.

"You said your motivation, but why should I agree? Why shouldn't I just counter offer to Lord Issa that I want to court one of his other daughters." Tsukune's voice was strained.

Kurumu and Mizore glanced at their shared love out of the corner of their eyes but said nothing. The strain on their faces was obvious to a skilled observer like Bitaasu. There was clear history and tension on the subject of Moka with these other women of Tsukune's. Combined with the upset state of Moka and the history of rivalry, it all pointed to there being some type of breach.

"First, let me give some of the advantages of having a Vampire in general as one of your… consorts. You really need a guide to navigate the complexities of not just the monster world but of fellow vampires. You know very little about our history, politics and social norms. Does this make sense?" Bitaasu had no need to project confidence, as the logic of her argument was self-evident. From the involuntary and subtle changes on the girls' expressions, it's an argument that has struck home.

"As to why me over Moka… let me ask you a question: Has your formation of a harem been well-received by the other females of your social circle? How did my younger sister react?" Tsukune couldn't avoid looking way with a hurt expression in his eyes, providing all the confirmation that Bitaasu needed on her guess.

Silence ticked by till at last Tsukune broke first, "There have been some problems and Moka left because of them; but that door hasn't been closed. Perhaps time will help her decide what's important."

"What of the others? The two witches…"

Kurumu without thinking says, "Little miss smarty witch Yukari put Ruby in the hospital, so Tsukune banished…" Realizing what she said Kurumu's mouth forms a neat 'O' in surprise and she finishes with, "oops…"

Bitaasu couldn't avoid smiling herself; it's exactly as she predicted. So strange - what type of magnetism did this former human have to lure in women the way he had? Tsukune Aono, while fit, was plain overall but still there was something about him. "Having me as a mate means you will not have to worry about soap opera jealousy of that type. At least, not from me."

"Really… vampires are kings and queens of pride. You aren't going to be upset every time Tsukune takes one of us to his bed? You won't feel demeaned by being one of many?" Kurumu's voice dripped with suspicion.

"This is exactly why Tsukune needs a guide, as life for second born vampires can be so very difficult. You all clearly have no idea about the nature of vampire marriages and relationships."

"Why don't educate us then?" Mizore snapped.

"Gladly…" Bitaasu had a smile showing her upper fangs, "First, it's totally normal for male vampires to keep a harem. It's also normal for female vampires to play the field a bit, as long as certain rules are followed. For the wife, any lovers are only taken after children have been produced, and lovers are taken discreetly and never kept if the husband objects. Vampires are immortals, after all; emotions and relationships change with decades and centuries. Keeping to strict human or other monster norms of what is a relationship makes no sense. Next, in the Vampire world, I alone would be considered his true mate as I am the vampire."

Tsukune asked carefully, "What does this have to do with you being a better choice than Moka?"

"Again, I am not going to get angry or violent over you spending time with one of your lovers. You are in love with them, aren't you?"

"Of course I am in love with them!" Tsukune snapped at last.

Seeing how the two young women nearly swoon at the statement amused Bitaasu. "Our relationship would be one of politics first and any emotional attachment comes later. It was what I was raised to expect in a relationship. Your Snow Fairy wife can talk about that, can't she?"

Everyone by now was well aware of the Snow Fairy tradition of arranged marriages, and they all involuntary nodded.

"Let me guess: Moka not only couldn't handle the concept of being one of many, as you put it; she reacted very badly to the idea. My little sister has always had a bit of temper and can't accept being second in anything." Neither can I, Bitaasu thought, but no need to make the exact terms of my desires clear now.

Tsukune could only mutter unhappily, "Something like that."

"Neither father nor I expect an answer at once. Consider the offer; as questions occur ask me, and not just about the marriage alliance. We all agree you need a tutor about the vampire world, so I will answer any questions."

For once Bitaasu was surprised as while she was speaking to Tsukune, the girls spoke first. "Just so YOU know: Kurumu, Ruby and I all have to agree before anyone else gets added to the marriage. So don't think you can just seduce Tsukune!"

"I am not here to seduce anyone. Lowering myself to using my body is not something that a TRUE daughter of Shuzen does. I expect you all to see the advantage of my father's offer." Inside the voice continued and to agree that I am better than Moka. If father can't be counted on to put that little bitch in her place, then what better punishment than to be rejected by her 'lover' and her 'friends'. "May I be taken to a room?"

"Ahhh… OK." Tsukune said. As their guest got up to leave, he took a careful look at Bitaasu. Thanks to the gift of immortality, the woman looked to be in her late 20s to perhaps early 30s. Her graceful cheeks framed her face and the green hair hung long down her back. Part of his mind observed the fact her dress from another century hides most of her physical attributes. Unlike the low cut and short skirts the girls and their mothers have worn since he came to Yokai academy, Bitaasu isn't on display like a chunk of meat; the contrast and things being hidden made her sort of exciting, now that Tsukune bothered to think about it. Still, this woman played a key role in nearly getting Mizore stolen from the group and married against her wishes and the idea of marriage for something other than love was alien to Tsukune's way of thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Real life keeps getting in the way, well at last its up!**

XXX

A young woman with pale blue hair was skipping down the hallway. As she moved the buxom woman's breasts bounced with her strides. "I have just enough time for a quick change and then go back to the kitchen, Tsukune will LOVE the lunch I am going to make for us!"

Kurumu open the door to her room and then slid to a halt, "What are you doing in my room?"

Sitting on the center of the large bed was another of Tsukune's fiancées Mizore. The Snow-Fairy was in the center of the bed with her legs hugged up against her chest. Slowly Mizore looked up, there were faint rings around her eyes and her normally reserved expression was fatigued. "I had a favor to ask… its about Tsukune…"

The last few days the thought of another threesome had been rolling around in Kurumu's head and she assumed that this was what Mizore was asking about, "Last time was really exciting, I think Tsukune would love it if we were both with him tonight. He acts so embarrassed but he is really a tiger between the sheets!"

When Mizore didn't respond, Kurumu took a good luck at her friend and became worried, "Whats wrong?"

Indecision warred within Mizore, just agree with Kurumu's suggestion a voice of doubt whispered to her.

"Mizore?"

Hearing the concerned tone in her friend made things even worse.

"Whats wrong Mizore?"

"You and Tsukune should have children now…"

Kurumu does a double take, "What?!"

"I am serious... you were his first… you should give him his first child…"

"What the hell brought this on!?" Kurumu stands up shocked, "You were the one chasing after Tsukune to get you pregnant!"

Mizore turned away saying nothing but the hallow look in her eyes spoke volumes.

"Whats behind this Mizore?"

At last the dam burst, "I may never have children but you can have them anytime you want!"

"Mizore…"

"Being a mother is the most important thing a Snow-Fairy can be!"

"I am not standing in your way!"

Some of the fight left Mizore, "I know you aren't stopping Tsukune and I having children… but maybe if you two have one first…"

XXX

Feeling frustrated and tired Yukari slammed the phone down. Again, her attempt to get ahold of Moka, either Moka had failed. The servants wouldn't let Moka speak to Yukari and there was no proof that they passed on the messages.

Returning to her room Yukari slumped down at her desk. The book of summoning she had acquired from the deep archives sat there. Absently the young witch started to flip through the pages. Arcane text filled the pages along with drawings of hideous minions of the lower planes. The drawing on one page caught Yukari's eyes and she shuddered, the title read, "The Brides of Hell". Nude or nearly nude women were being forced by demons. The ritual would summon demons to attack women, as part of the demon's payment they would take the women back to hell to slack their lust upon them. Yukari suppressed a shudder and slammed the book close, "What was I thinking when I got this damned book! I couldn't do THAT to Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby they are my friends…"

Yukari then tossed the book in the trash can next to her desk.

XXX

Deep within the bowels of the academy a decrepit old man watched the scene play out via his crystal ball. "Ah my sweet young thing… its not so easy…" The old wizard kept his watch, waited till the young witch fell asleep. Then with a few words of power the magic tome in Yukari's room floated from the trash can, returned to the desk and flipped open back to the "Brides of Hell"

Next morning as Yukari wakes next morning she stretches. It's the start of another day at the academy, another day alone. Maybe today she will be able to get a hold of Moka. As Yukari heads towards the door of her room she pauses. The book she dumped the night before sits open on her desk, the chapter "Brides of Hell" looks out. Yukari flees the room in horror.

XXX

Castle Shuzen was built in the style of European Castle of the 18th or 19th century. Showing a fortress heritage but the defenses were more a statement of style rather than function. Within one of the many rooms was a magical phone that connected the pocket realm to the real world and carefully Miyabi Fujisaki sat the phone back down into its receiver. Some might assume he was carefully with the antique phone. The reality was Miyabi was enraged. He had been reduced to common lacky! All because of that son of bitch Tsukune Aono! All of his plans for the future had come to a spectacular end. No realm of his own… the little snow-fairy slut meant nothing to Miyabi. His eye had been on Lord Shuzen's daughter Bitaasu for a mate. All of that was now lost.

A brief walk took the younger Vampire to Lord Shuzen's presence. The elder vampire lord quickly reviewed the message from the witch brat back at Yokai Academy that for reasons most of household failed to understand was a 'friend' of Lady Moka. Today unlike before Shuzen allowed the message to be passed on.

More walking brought Miyabi to the suits of Lady Moka. An even bigger surprise was the door was opened by the pink persona rather than the lord's true daughter. "Yes?" The young woman was very polite to the servants and hesitant with everyone else.

"There is a message for you from one of your classmates."

A hesitant smile greets Miyabi as he hands over the message. An obvious thought occurs to Miyabi to get back at the bastard LORD Tsukune Aono. Before the battle the pink haired persona had been closest to Aono. Maybe there was an opening here?

XXX

A group of four teens walks across the Snow-Fairy village. At the center of the group is young man and around him are three young women. The oldest of the four, the woman with green hair is talking to the others.

"A key fact of vampire life is the fact that bloodlines and clan membership all relationships between vampires and other monsters."

Curious Tsukune asks, "Why, a Vampire is a Vampire, right?"

"While it is true that all vampires share certain powers, like strength, speed, regeneration, extreme longevity and a need for blood there are other powers that only certain vampires have."

Thinking back to a time at Yoki Academy Tsukune frowns, "You mean like my ability to charm others?"

Kurumu and Mizore trade looks at the statement as it's the first either has heard of that.

"Charm, shapeshifting, animal control, animal possession, invisibility and several others abilities are possible. How did you discovery your charm ability, is that how you bewitched all of these women?"

Mizore doesn't say anything but her glare speaks for her. The idea that her love of and with Tsukune was anything other than natural was deeply insulting.

Tsukune feeling very uncomfortable coughs a few times. "Ruby has a book and it listed vampire powers; charm was one of them I tried it and it worked."

Ignoring the two other seething women Bitaasu plows on, "Fascinating, that ability is not one found in Moka's blood line. Such abilities tend but not always follow blood lines." Pausing her walking Bitaasu points to a nearby snow-fairy man standing on the street. "Why don't you demonstrate on him?"

The snow fairy looks at the group nearby and then does a double take as he recognizes Tsukune, "Aono-Sama, how may I serve you?"

"My people are not toys to be played with." Mizore smirks at Bitaasu as it was the first real misstep the new woman had made. The look of distaste on Tsukune's face confirms Mizore's read of the situation.

Tsukune waves his hands in embarrassment at the villager, "Ah… Ah… its nothing let's go."

Bitaasu has a mental frown and kicks herself. Tsukune Aono was far too good natured. That was a foolish suggestion on her part… how to recover the situation… "My apologies Lord Aono, why don't you demonstrate on me instead?"

All three of the teens shout, "WHAT!?"

"Use your charm ability on me. I am willing…"

Looking between the three women Tsukune is very uncomfortable at the suggestion and his voice betrays that hesitation, "Why don't we leave it alone…"

"Lord Aono, you need to get comfortable with being a vampire. If charm is one of your gifts you need to master the ability. I promise you if another vampire comes here to try to seize this village from you they will not hold back." Despite Bitaasu keeping her voice calm there is harshness to her argument. A brutal simplicity of kill or be killed.

A glance at Mizore shows her uncomfortable, perhaps fearful at the line of conversation. Without Tsukune fighting and defeating Fujisaki she would be in a forced marriage.

As Tsukune looks at his snow-fairy fiancé he is having the same thoughts and a sense of resolution washes over him. He is no longer a powerless human that has to hide behind his friends, he can actively protect them. "Very well Lady Bitaasu."

The air goes still as Kurumu and Mizore look between Tsukune and Bitaasu. Then Tsukune glares at Bitaasu and then says, "Jump up on one leg."

The two young women look at one another as Kurumu snickers at the silly command and Mizore has a shy smile.

Bitaasu keeps her expression flat, Aono was so weak and unsure; pathetic in other words. She didn't feel anything in the way of a compulsion. "Perhaps you're just not motivated…. What would motivate you I wonder?"

Thinking back to when Ruby used water to get him to use his power on her. Of course, her reaction to his power had been horribly embarrassing not just charmed by him but aroused by the experience. Still if he was going to do his part to protect his friends, his loves he needed to dig in a bit. After a deep breath Tsukune tries again, locks his eyes with Bitaasu and shouts, "I said JUMP!"

Without even thinking Bitaasu takes a jump and as she lands she says, "How was that darling?" A predatory grin spreads across the vampiress face, "Well, well there is more to you than it seems." Bitaasu leans forward and runs her fingers along Tsukune's jaw. The touch is slow, sensual, like a lover's caress. As Bitaasu looks into Tsukune's eyes its like looking into a bottomless pool that she finds herself sinking into. If Tsukune asked her to do anything right now she would, without hesitation. Thoughts of Tsukune asking her to sleep with him fill the older vampiress mind. Without realizing Bitaasu rubs her knees together to try to distract herself from the desire rising up inside of her towards Tsukune.

Kurumu's eyes flare and she shouts, "Hey! What do you mean to call Tsukune darling!?"

Without taking her eyes off Tsukune, Bitaasu just waves at Kurumu and Mizore in dismissal. "Maybe I can barrow him for a bit… Lord Aono is… so… POWERFUL."

Both Kurumu and Tsukune notice that change in Bitaasu. She wasn't just forced to jump; the woman has been entranced by Tsukune. The two teens in their own ways can sense that Bitaasu is aroused and that sexual arousal is totally focused on Tsukune.

"I release you!" As Tsukune waves his hands defensively.

The compulsion lifts from Bitaasu and the calm expressionless mask returns to her face. "Interesting, not just a compulsion, a charm not unlike a Succubus' love charm. Again, an ability that there is no trace of Moka's blood line." Despite the outward calm Bitaasu projects she is in reality horrified. With a little effort he had totally enthralled her, if he had offered to take her to bed she would have followed him happily and debased herself in anyway he desired. Was this some latent ability of his that his transformation had awakened? Why else had someone that at first glance was so ordinary ensnared so many young women since he came to Yōki Academy?

Tired of feeling left out Mizore asks, "You keep mentioning blood lines. You are talking about vampires like your horses or something."

Kurumu again snickers.

"The analogy is an apt one. Vampires marry for politics and marry to get access to abilities. A clan having more abilities in its members mean they will be have strength and that means more political power. As lord of a pocket realm with more than just the common vampiric powers he will be a sought-after mate for any clan."

With politics again rearing its ugly head in connection with marriage the the teens go silent and then the four slowly resumed their walk to the hospital and to check on Ruby.

XXX

Once back in her guest room back at the Snow Fairy castle Bitaasu sat down to gather her thoughts. Ever since Tsukune had used his charm on her, she hadn't been able to totally shake him from her mind. Over the years a handful of monsters had used or tried to use mental domination on her. Most had suffered for their arrogance. None of them had so completely controlled her as Tsukune had. She had been putty in his hands.

Looking in the mirror Bitaasu consider her situation, why was she here and why was she doing this?

Putting that bitch Moka in her place by stealing her toy, CHECK

Winning fathers favor by getting the realm, CHECK

Avoiding that worm Miyabi, CHECK

Starting her own rise in power in the vampire world by getting control of a pocket realm, CHECK

None of this had anything to do with any attraction to Tsukune, he was just a means to an end; nothing more. If and when she did sleep with him it would be part of her final triumph over that bitch Moka.

Satisfied at her logic Bitaasu nodded to her reflection in the mirror. "Now to see how to move the plan forward."

Bitaasu turned on the small computer she had brought with her and checked the recordings quickly. Carefully placed bugs were now in the various bed rooms. One caught her interest, Tsukune's snow-fairy bride was worried about her ability to have children. That could be leverage. A message was sent to her mother to see what could be done. 

XXX

Deep within the bowls of Lord Shuzen's castle the vampire lord and his ladies sit around a table and debated. The subject being what is to be done with regards to the two Moka's.

"The path of least resistance is to get rid of the clone so your true daughter is released." Gyukuro causally in the same voice she might use to announce the death of bug.

Akashiya is still thin, haggard from her long sleep. "You might not be so quick to jump to a solution if it was one of your daughters." Taking a deep breath as that once sentence was draining, "Also my daughter does not wish to kill the girl she views as her sister."

Fingers drum on the table as Lord Shuzen's gloved digits move, "I have contacted a powerful magi. They believe that they can separate the spirits into two bodies but it will be difficult. There is but one body so magic, a great deal of it will be needed to create another one. Otherwise the split girls will be weak. We will need the mirror and more blood, either some form me and Akashiya for our daughter or just her for the clone."

Gyukuro smirks, "Why not just use magic to move Akashiya into the clone while we are at it, her current body has seen better days." Ever since Akashiya had returned Gyukuro had made a point of being with Issa at night and very noisily to rub in the formers inability to be with their mutual desire.

"NO" was All Akashiya had said.

"Very well its decided, I will contact the wizard. We need the mirror from the academy that means the exorcist to see what price he wants to allow us to use the device." Issa concluded.

XXX

Outer Moka and Kokoa were sitting outside the room where their parents were meeting. Till now Kokoa had done her best to ignore the person she regarded as an 'imposter' that had stolen her sisters older body. "OK faker, spit it out!"

Some of the life and joy had retuned to the pink haired teen but she still hadn't returned to her old form. "I am just worried, they are talking about my future… our future and I have no idea whats happening. Whats worse is I can't help…"

"The looser? You going to bring him up again." Kokoa raised her hand and huffed in disgust.

The cats eye stone in the center of the cross glowed at the bitting tone of her younger sister and from within Moka suppressed a growl, Kokoa you need to learn your place.

"He is important to me, to both of us. I… We have no idea what Bitaasu is up to."

Reluctantly Kokoa found herself nodding agreement, "Yah she is dangerous… mad with jealousy, I still can't believe she is willing to marry someone just to spite big-sis. Well…" Kokoa torn for reasons she herself doesn't realize has trouble finding words, "Talk to father, get permission to go see him."

Before Outer Moka can answer the doorway opened and the two girls looked towards it, "Moka, Kokoa come in we have something to discuss."

XXX

After being informed of what her parents had decided Outer Moka takes a walk to be alone but of course she isn't truly alone.

"I thought we had gotten past your mopping?" Inner Moka asks from within the prison that is the Rosary.

The walking has brought Moka to the center of the grand garden and she looks at the pond. Looking at the perfectly still water it acts like a mirror and for a moment Outer Moka sees the silver haired girl looking back at her. "This will change everything and so much has changed already. Plus, there is danger."

Inner Moka having been with her double for so long, sharing her thoughts and sometimes dreams knows what is really going on. Even if Outer Moka hasn't thought about it directly, its Tsukune.

"Call him." The silver haired woman tells her pink haired twin. "Tell him your true feelings, just in case."

The pink haired girl shakes her head, "What about you? Why don't you talk to him, just in case?"

From within her prison Inner Moka blushes, her own feelings about Tsukune and especially the other girls were a twisted mess. Attempting to deflect Inner Moka says, "He never loved me and after what happened he has less reason…"

"Idiot…. Tsukune has always cared for us, both of us. We could perhaps set things right... together."

Outer Moka got silence for several minutes trying to weight out her inner self. At last with with no sign of a response the pink haired girl sighed, "I will not call unless you agree to talk also, mother will remove the Rosary to allow you to talk."

A crack forms in the armor of warrior persona's psyche, "Maybe…"

XXX

At Yoki Academy Yukari is terrified… of herself. She had cast a spell to figure out what was going on with the book. Worried that the book was cursed and taking itself out of the trash. Today there had been a half-completed version of the ritual and it included some keep sakes from Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby as focuses that the spell would need to target them. What her spell showed only made things worse. It revealed HER waking up in the middle of the night, taking the book out of the trash and working on the spells. The young witch had no clue that the old wizard was using deceptive magic to trick her; seeing only his illusions.

A loud knock not her door shocked Yukari out of her twisted thoughts. "Miss Sendo, the Head Master wants to see you… immediately."

On one hand Yukari was relieved, her having the book had been found out and she was going to be in trouble but the head master would protect her friends… from her. On the other hand, the little witch was certain she was going to be expelled or deeply punished and never get to see Tsukune or her friends again.

Slowly, reluctantly Yukari opens her door to be greeted by the guardians who then escort her through the long and twisting halls that make up the academy. As expected Yukari is lead to vault under the library and the headmaster is waiting.

In a deep voice that booms like a church bell at a funeral the masked man speaks, "Yukari Sendo…"

XXX

"Tsukune-sama, there is a call for you."

On some level the idea of a telephone working between a magical pocket realm and the real world or another another pocket realm sounded insane. Then again so did the idea of getting turned into vampire or seeing other monsters. Tsukune walked over to the offered phone, "Uhm… who is it?"

"A friend, a young woman by the voice my Lord."

The list of possible young women that would have a reason to contact him was short, his cousin, Moka, either one or Yukari. With more than a little concern Tsukune spoke, "Ah… hello?"

"Tsukune? Its me… Moka."

Without realizing it Tsukune's eyes went wide it was inner Moka but she sounded different, unsure, hesitant, very un-Moka in other words. His own reaction to hearing her voice was of course surprise but also excitement but mixed with a bit of dread. She had attacked Kurumu.

"Hi Moka…. Uhm… what's up?" The question was lame and at once Tsukune regretted it.

On the other end of the line Inner Moka chewed her lip with uncertainty, the temptation to lie right now was massive. Whatever else Moka was, a coward wasn't one of them, that left just the truth. "Tsukune, I called for several reasons."

"OK…" His voice was questioning, waiting for the other vampire to fill in the details.

"First is a warning, I am sure you have meet my older sister by now."

"Bitaasu-san, yes she is my guest. Do you know why…"

Moka felt herself nodding, "Father sent her to try to win your heart."

"Yes and no, she wants to become my mate yes but she said love doesn't enter into marriage between vampires."

At the statement and its matter of fact tone Moka didn't know what to say for a bit. In the end she settled on repeating the warning, "I know I made a mess of things Tsukune but be careful around Bitaasu she can't be trusted."

"We will see…. How are you doing? How is the other Moka doing?"

Part of inner Moka wanted to flinch, of course he asked about the other Moka. His real love all along. With a sense of desperation Moka continued onward, "My father would like to invite you for a visit, he wants to talk to you. One Lord to another. Its important, it would give me a chance to apologize again, face to face."

"Its not me you have to apologize to Moka."

"I know, I know… your girlfriends…"

Tsukune cut off his friend though which surprised both of them. "Fiancés, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby…. I have agreed to marry all of them, eventually."

Some how the other girls being called fiancees drained her will and Moka had to struggle to not cry. "Of course, all are invited. Bitaasu will soon have a message from Father for you but I wanted to talk to you first. And… I…. I…. I am sure they will make you happy and them in turn." For a moment Inner Moka saw her double standing before her, silently urging her to say what was in her heart but the pain was too much, those words of 'I love you' went unspoken instead Inner Moka said good bye and hung up.

Tsukune was left standing there looking at the phone for a bit and then slowly hung it up.

XXX

As Inner Moka hangs up the phone it takes all of her control to not cry at her weakness. When had she become like this? When had Tsukune become anything more than a snack and distraction for the dull days at Yoki academy?

Lost in thought Inner Moka was only vaguely aware when Miyabi walked up behind her, "My Lady Moka I was wondering if I might ask…"

Her normal iron control returned with a snap and Moka turned to face her fathers minion, "You may NOT ask me anything… good day."

As the lord's favorite daughter walked away Miyabi struggled to not show his rage it this latest dismissal. This bitch! Ignoring him like he was something to be scrapped off her shoe! The half-formed plan at the idea of seducing the young woman was discard in an instant. He would put Aono in his place by punishing his women… all of them.

Sensing the killing aura behind her Inner Moka spun on her heel but there was nobody there. What had happened? Was it Miyabi or someone else? No minion of fathers could be so stupid as to threaten a member of the family?

XXX

Reluctantly Tsukune got the girls back together. Again, they were meeting at Ruby's room in the medical clinic. The snow-fairies decided to take no chances and had kept Ruby for observation because of her concussion. Kurumu and Mizore took chairs off to one side of the bed while Tsukune stood by the window, it was no getting towards evening so the outside was dark except for reflections off the ice that coated so much of the village buildings.

"I got a call… from Moka… it was inner Moka."

At once the room became tense, even the normally unreadable Mizore couldn't resist frowning.

Kurumu's eyes flashed in anger, "What does she want?"

"A couple of things, to say she is sorry to start. Her father is inviting me… all of use to some event at his mansion."

Immediately suspicious of Moka Kurumu frowned, "Is that all?"

"No, she also said not to trust Bitaasu."

Ruby in a bit of pain asked slowly, taking care on each word. "What… did Moka… mean… by do… not trust… Bitaasu?"

"She didn't say but it's obvious bad blood between them."

The girls slowly looked at one another and then back at Tsukune. "What are you going to do?" Mizore played with her sucker as she asked her question.

"Moka said its politics, Bitaasu said vampire marriage is politics and I will be sought after. Moka's father tried to seize the village once… what-if some another vampire lord or another monster tries to take it over? What if I can't protect you… the village?"

Mizore frowned, "Are you saying you are going to marry Moka or one of her sisters to protect us?"

His own thoughts unsettled Tsukune couldn't resist giving a slight shrug.

"Hey! What about us? You said…" Kurumu start to choke up and couldn't finish.

From the raw anguish in his loves voice it hit Tsukune like a shot to the gut, "Kurumu… I will keep my promise you three get to decide but I also need to protect you…"

Ruby slowly spoke, "Lets… listen… to… what… Tsuk… une... has… to say."

Kurumu and Mizore nodded agreement.

"I am just suggesting we go… and see what is going on. That is all."

Slowly and with obvious reluctance the girls all nodded their agreement.

XXX

Bitaasu wanted to scream in rage. First father allowed his pet daughter to call Tsukune. Whatever the logic of the argument of showing the advantages of an alliance between the families by trying to woo him with a big event it had to be Moka trying to get Tsukune near her.

Taking deep breaths, slowly Bitaasu brought her rage under control; just have to make the best of the situation hadn't she.

XXX

The residence wing of the ice palace has its own facilities including a lavishly equipped kitchen Kurumu had been happy to make use of. Since they moved in weeks ago the young succubus had spent many an hour making meals for the others. Ruby had no skill at all with cooking and Mizore only made frozen dishes like curry shaved ice that Tsukune liked so much. So, this left the kitchen mostly to Kurumu.

Normally the succubus was very skilled at cooking but after the events of yesterday she was distracted. Mizore's behavior over children and Moka's call out of the blue had her on edge and she just didn't know what to do. The blue haired woman didn't even notice Bitaasu enter the kitchen.

"Are you free?"

Shocked Kurumu's head snaps up at Bitaasu's question. "What?!"

At seeing Kurumu jump Bitaasu can't help but a bit of a thrill at frightening the other woman. After a moment she asks, "Are you free to talk a bit? I wanted to ask you something."

"Ah, sure…. I just need to finish making lunch for today." Kurumu steps aside to give the older woman a chance to help but Bitaasu keeps her distance instead. 'Odds are doesn't even know what to do with a pot or a stove.'

"Just curious if you and the other girls have any specially requests for when you stay at my father's home while you three and Tsukune are father's guest?"

Kurumu can't help but go tense and when she moves the pot slams it. Feeling the frustration Kurumu whispers, 'Moka… interfering bitch.' Then in a normal tone, "Just as long as we are next to each other that would be fine I imagine."

At last seeing an opening to jump on Bitaasu dives in, "Yes she is, isn't she."

Eyes go wide and Kurumu tries to cover, "Ah… whatever do you mean?!"

"Moka… the interfering bitch and yes I totally agree. You better be careful. If she is serious about trying to reclaim Tsukune she will no doubt try something."

XXX

The vast mansion that Lord Issa and his family calls home has many rooms. One of those rooms had all of the furniture moved out and the carpet rolled aside to reveal a polished wooden floor. Mystic symbols are now scrawled across the floor. Candles cast eerie shadows on the walls.

In the hallway Kokoa and Yukari are waiting. Kokoa is a bundle of nervousness and is stomping up and down the hallway. "Stupid pantywaist, when he gets here I will spar with him and show big sis he isn't worthy of her." A vision of her and Tsukune battling it out, her throwing him down, landing on top of him to land a finishing blow, the closeness of the two of them, his body near hers…. Kokoa blushes at where these thoughts have gone.

Yukari is badly distracted and didn't notice anything that Kokoa said because in her guest room was the book of summoning, the book she had carefully left at school and yet it was here. Both teens have their deep thoughts interrupted by the most horrible blood curdling scream either has heard. Moka is in agony.

Kokoa is ready to rush into the room when she recalls her fathers warning that no matter what they heard they were NOT to enter, Moka's life depended on the ritual not being interrupted.

All the two teens can do is look at one another dejected and helpless.

"Big sis…"

"Moka…"

Standing nearby is Miyabi Fujisaki his face is utterly detached of emotion. The lieutenant of house Shuzen had fallen on hard time since his defeat by Tsukune Aono. He had hoped that he would claim first Mizore and later Bitaasu the eldest daughter of Lord Issa. Instead it was looking very much like that he will have lost both woman to that bastard Tsukune Aono! Perhaps there was an opening to recoup some of his position in the Shuzen household? The latest screams of pain by Moka drew Miyabi's considering gaze to the door.

While the young witch was distracted by her friend's pain and her own problems the youngest daughter of Lord Issa noticed Miyabi. Her father's minion had always bugged Kokoa, he tried to pretend he was cold and calculating but really, he was sadistic. Why was he here? Was he enjoying Moka's screams?!

Before Kokoa could do something, the screaming stopped suddenly. Then the door started to open but Kokoa raced to the opening at the first sign of movement, Miyabi forgotten. The sight on the floor stopped Kokoa in her tracks. The center of the room was awash in blood, most of the mystical symbols were covered. In the center lay two bodies totally drenched in blood and ichor. Between them the mystic mirror is splattered in blood.

"Moka!"

The wizard stepped forward and briefly touched the two bodies. "The ritual is a success, they will need to rest but will recover… now my payment Lord Shuzen."

Taking a quick glance to confirm the two Moka's were breathing the vampire lord handed over a small felt bag. The wizard glanced inside, grunted in acknowledgement and left.

Soon the room is filled with servants to take the now two Moka's away and clean up the aftermath of the ritual. As the sleeping twin Moka's are taken away Miyabi Fujisaki wonders at who he will start his revenge against Aono with? Which one of his girls will he take away?

XXX

A car arrived from snow faerie village with Tsukune and the girl's curtesy of Lord Issa. The limo was a black and silver Rolls-Royce Phantom III and the rumble from its powerful V12 engine announced the vehicles arrival. Standing in front of the mansion was a line of servants.

As the car came to a stop a footman stepped forward and opened the door.

The snow faerie villagers had quickly realized that their new 'lord' was not much interested in the pampering that was the traditional privilege of rulers. As a matter of fact, the young man was overtly uncomfortable from the attention and was much happier doing things himself. As such the reception and overt deference by Lord Issa's servants made Tsukune uncomfortable and on edge.

Naturally Bitaasu of course felt this as the order of things and was completely at ease.

An older man stepped forward and bowed to Bitaasu, "Lady Bitaasu your noble father Lord Issa would like to see his guests as soon as they are refreshed from the journey." The majordomo noted only a single vehicle, "I assume their servants will arrive later. Some of the castle staff will be assigned to see to their needs."

"Lord Aono doesn't have travel with a retinue." A brief smile was exchanged between Bitaasu and the senior servant of the household. Bitaasu had natural sent word in advance but the majordomo was a man that liked confirmation, leaving nothing to chance or misinformation.

Tsukune smiled, "No need for your fa… for Lord Issa to wait if he wishes to see us. We are his guests."

XXX

While the servants unloaded their luggage Bitaasu escorted Tsukune and the girls to her father's study. Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby formed a triangle around Tsukune. The three young women while not overtly glaring at anyone their body language gave off vibes of protectiveness and being wary to any possible threat.

Another servant opened the door at the destination. Within was Lord Issa's family. Tsukune and the girls stopped stunned at whose smiles greeted them, the silver and pink hair Moka's were seated along the wall.

Kurumu was so surprised she forgot that she was angry at Moka, "How… what… you are both here?!"

Even the normally reserved Mizore was shocked.

The most affected of course was Tsukune torn between joy at the implications of two Moka's and shock.

Ruby never viewed the other girls as rivals for Tsukune's heart and so the appearance of two Moka's didn't represent a threat to her. The witch instead was curious as to how this situation of two Moka's had come to be.

Into the echoing silence Bitaasu was the first to pull herself together and to react. Introductions were exchanged between Lord Issa and Lord Tsukune. Of course, it was not their first meeting in truth but forms were to be followed as it was their first meeting as Lord to Lord. Having been coached in advance Tsukune went through his part of the diplomatic rite. In theory entering another's realm without consent of the pocket realms rule was cause for war. Over the years elaborate rites and traditions had grown up to handle meetings.

With the diplomacy out of the way formal introductions were made. The pink haired Moka called outer Moka by her friends had taken the name of Momorio Moka while the silver haired Moka called inner Moka by her friends had taken the name of Giniro Moka.

Lord Issa surprised everyone by cutting to the heart of the matter, "Do you remember when we last meet Tsukune… Lord Aono? What my last words to you where?"

That moment flashed back to Tsukune. In another mansion, he had just swiped a copy of the Rosario that allowed Outer Moka to be while sealing Inner Moka. Then Inner Moka had entered the room and told her father to stop playing games and to accept that Tsukune had won by landing a blow as a mere human and snatching the amulet. As Moka had placed that new Rosario over her breast her father said, 'Do not assume that I am also giving you my daughters hand…'

"Yes, I do remember Lord Issa, very clearly. We spoke of your daughter's hand."

Everyone else in the room took a deep breath at the statement.

"And to not assume you were giving it to me."

A a knowing smile crosses the older vampire lord's face. "Close enough, do you regret that I didn't give you her hand?"

Hearing these words took all of Bitaasu's self-control to not lash out.

For the briefest of moments Tsukune smiled at the two Moka's and they back at him.

"Some days yes… but…"

Momorio Moka gasped at that word… 'but' and nearly cried as Tsukune's gaze and smile turned at the women sitting by him, her friends and his fiancées.

"But… we live in the world of the choices actual made and their consequences…"

"Perhaps my young vampire lord… perhaps but that doesn't mean one choice closes other doors forever. I can honestly say I have become impressed by you Lord Aono. While you are young and raw you have power and potential. I see a possible worthy mate for my daughters. What do you think of my oldest, Bitaasu?"

"She has given my fiancées and I much to think on." The two Moka's and Kokoa cannot hide their shock at even such a thin suggestion that Tsukune is actually considering the idea wedding to the devious Bitaasu.

Noting that there is no outright rejection of the idea Lord Issa smiles, "What of my youngest daughter, Kokoa? You have known her for two years now."

The bright red haired vampiress has her cheeks and ear tips turn a similarly bright color. For the briefest of moments an image of Kokoa standing next to an altar, wearing a silk and satin white western wedding gown, her father placing her hand onto Tsukune's… him bending to kiss her lips…. NO! Where did this thought come from?! He is the ENEMY! The pathetic loser that stole his sisters heart from her! Kokoa shots to her feet, "What the hell dad!?"

All of the Girls and Tsukune look away long used to outbursts from Kokoa. Into the silence at last Tsukune struggles to come up with something that wouldn't be insulting, "Ah… Kokoa is a little young…"

Not knowing if she should be relieved or insulted Kokoa can only let out a feral growl.

At last Lord Issa comes to the difficult, "You have strong history with my other daughters… Momorio Moka and Giniro Moka, you once said you cared for both of them."

Tsukune feels a tug of sadness and pain pierce his heart, Moka, both of them, where had it all gone wrong? Slowly Tsukune stands, "Choices have been made, things done that can't be just ignored and at this point its no longer just my decision… I promised the… I promised Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby they would have final say over anyone else… that they would have final say before I invite anyone else to join our relationship."

"I see"

The pink haired Moka nudges her silver haired counterpart. Slowly Giniro Moka rises to her feet, "Tsukune… I mean… Kurumu before I apologized for my behavior when I attacked you. I do so again." Slowly the embodiment of vampiric pride bows her head."

A sour expression twists Kurumu's normally beautiful face, Ruby smiles and Mizore allows a mask to draw over her own face hiding her inner thoughts. Slowly Tsukune and the other girls have their gaze turns towards the blue haired succubus to see what if anything she will say to the peace offering.

Feeling the attention on her makes Kurumu uncomfortable, looking at the bowed silver haired head of her rival the words of another daughter of Lord Issa come to her, 'Moka… the interfering bitch and yes I totally agree. You better be careful. If she is serious about trying to reclaim Tsukune she will no doubt try something.' Being here with outer Moka, whatever name she has chosen for herself, it's the same old Moka. She is up to something; this apology is just an act. Moka would just as soon smash her into a wall. This isn't the place to expose Moka's hypocrisy though, someday Moka will KNOW HER PLACE and that place isn't with Tsukune or the rest of them. Kurumu eventually mumbles an acceptance but only after everyone is awkward at the delay.

Lord Issa clears his throat, "I have arranged a celebration to welcome you into the ranks of Lords Tsukune Aono. A number of other lords of pocket realms along with some very powerful Yoki will be here. Out of respect for your achievements and in the hope, you will eventually pick one of my daughters I will announce that yourself and your realm are under my protection for now."

"Most generous, thank you."

XXX

The ball room of Lord Issa's castle was filled with dancers and other partiers. Despite the crowding all eyes were on Lord Issa's third daughter, the silver haired Moka Akashiya, and her dance partner, the newly recognized vampire Lord, Tsukune Aono. In keeping with the image that Lord Issa liked to project, the dance was a formal waltz that dated from the 18th century. Moka rested her left arm on Tsukune's left upper arm while he held her right arm out with his left and her back with his right arm. The two dancers were tight together as they whirled about the floor. Moka moved with leopard-like grace while it was clear her partner is much less polished. From the smiles on both dancers' faces it was clear they were enjoying themselves.

On the side of the room the pink haired Moka stood with her sisters, Kokoa and Bitaasu, along with her friend Yukari. Nearby but out of hearing, Kurumu and Mizore also watched on. Of all the eyes in the room, these five watched the dance with the most interest. Only Bitaasu had a cool air about her, while the other five wore expressions that ranged from intense curiosity to concern. When the music ended, Moka grabbed Tsukune to pull his face towards her and into a kiss.

The kiss lasted only seconds and when Tsukune ended it, trying to say something, Moka placed a finger on his lips to silence him. With a flick of her silver haired the vampiress walked off the floor.

Bitaasu drifted towards Kurumu and Mizore, "I am curious how your relationship covers party crashers?"

Mizore frowned slightly, "We trust Tsukune."

"So, do I, but Moka…" With the music done, the buxom young woman strode across towards her mate of fate and her blue hair bouncing with her step. Pushing herself against Tsukune, Kurumu smiled at Giniro Moka, but her eyes were challenging and harsh.

Lord Issa's daughter returned the challenging glare with one of her own. Someone watching could be forgiven for imagining flashes of lightening arcing between the eyes of the two young women.

Tsukune tried to speak to Kurumu, but his fiancée just patted his hand as she hooked his arm with her own and then leaned into him.

"I have come to collect my fiancée, Giniro Moka."

In a voice that was frosty in its politeness, the silver haired vampiress responded, "Of course. Tsukune is fabulous company…"

"In so many more ways than you know." The leer that Kurumu gave Tsukune made Giniro Moka look away in discomfort. "Let's go for a walk!"

While being dragged away Tsukune tried to say goodbye, but Kurumu was already talking about taking a romantic walk around the grounds of Lord Issa's estate later.

XXX

Giniro Moka returned to the side of the dance floor where her sisters and friends waited. The dancing and her kiss had been her most forward move yet towards Tsukune, urged on by Momoiro Moka to not miss this opportunity to at last confess her true feelings. Instead Giniro Moka couldn't find the words and hoped a kiss was enough.

"I can see that the dance training father arranged didn't go to waste. Still need to work on the reel them in part."

Restraining the urge to glare at Bitaasu for her comment, Giniro Moka gave a noncommittal grunt as a response.

"It looked like you two were having fun." Momoiro Moka tried to put a positive spin on things.

"Now Tsukune and his succubus have left the ball room. I wonder how much fun those two are having?" The tone in Bitaasu's voice made clear that her question wasn't a question.

Yukari and Kokoa looked uncomfortable at the suggestion while Mizore gave a thin smile.

"My, my, then that does answer it doesn't." Bitaasu then gave a chuckle.

Unable to restrain herself, Giniro Moka gritted out, "Excuse me…" The silver haired vampiress headed towards the same archway that Kurumu and Tsukune had left a few minutes before.

Momoiro Moka and Kokoa were about to follow when Mizore just held up her hand, "This needs to be worked out and won't if we get in each other's way." Despite the statement at that moment Mizore wanted more than anything than to sneak out of the room and see for herself what her silver haired friend was up to.

XXX

Kurumu had led Tsukune down the great hallway into a well-appointed library. Tall shelves filled with books from a dozen languages lined the walls. "What is she trying to pull Tsukune?"

At the pleading tone Tsukune flinched, "I will keep my promise and you all get the last word."

The earnest and sincere tone nearly caused Kurumu to falter. Nearly, but she had to be sure. "Is Moka… I mean is Giniro Moka going to accept that? Is she going to try something?"

"She is our friend…"

Frustrated Kurumu pounded on Tsukune's chest, "I won't let her take you away from me or from Mizore and Ruby!"

"Kurumu-chan I love you…"

At those two simple words Kurumu's heart melted. She pulled Tsukune into a kiss and then she started to pull at the tuxedo.

Unsure and worried, Kurumu shook her head and pressed her ample bosom into Tsukune's chest. "I need you…"

Tsukune ran his hand down the sleek and tight-fitting dress Kurumu wore. While returning her kiss, his hand moved past the slit on the side of the dress and then under the dress. Finding the silk panties, his fingers rubbed against her sex, so close but so far for the succubus. In a deep voice stained with passion he suggested, "Let's go back to our suite…"

"No…"

"What?!" Shocked at the words from Kurumu's lips Tsukune looked dumbly at her and backed away slightly.

As the blue haired woman painted her bosom rose and fell, "I want… you… NOW… right here…" Making her desire utterly clear Kurumu grabbed Tsukune and backed up to one of the book filled walls and pulled Tsukune along with her. Fumbling she undid his belt. She gave a slight yelp as she bumped into the wall unexpectedly. Now stopped, she pushed Tsukune's pants and underwear down. Standing up straight, Kurumu lifted the skirt of her evening dress exposing her panties.

Excited by Kurumu's passion and needing no more encouraging Tsukune stepped forward. Grabbing on to the panties he gave a yank and the room was filled with sound of the fabric shredding. Then Tsukune lifted one of Kurumu's legs up and this exposed her neither regions to him.

XXX

Giniro Moka walked down the hallway and then stopped as she heard, something. Pausing to listen closely her face went beet red in embarrassment. The moans, groans and bumping were unmistakable. 'Maybe it's father with his latest trollop…' Moka's father was notorious for his mistress despite having multiple wives. Unable to resist and having to know, she walked to a nearby door where the sound was coming from and carefully opened it.

Against the far wall was a couple. From the brown hair on the male and the blue on the female it could only be Kurumu and Tsukune. Shocked at seeing the two entangled and mesmerized by Tsukune's hips moving as he plowed Kurumu, Giniro Moka just stood there.

Kurumu opened her eyes and noticed the open doorway and her rival standing there. Unable to resist she smirked in triumph, "Pound me… don't stop… fucking me!"

"I love you, Kurumu-chan…" Tsukune called out and picked up the pace of his thrusting.

At the door, a silent tear rolled down Moka's cheek. Kurumu's words had been a tossed at her and Giniro Moka had no idea what to do. This wasn't an enemy to be defeated in combat and shown their place. Without a word the silver haired beauty slowly turned and silently left the room.

Savoring the victory and the feeling of Tsukune, filling her and stretching her Kurumu shouted in ecstasy, "YEEESSSSSS!"

XXX

As Giniro Moka returns to the ballroom her eyes are red and while no tears are on her cheeks the young vampiress is tense. Those that know her best can tell that Giniro Moka is on edge, something happened and its upset her.

Bitaasu can't help but smile at the situation and wonder how to push her over the edge?

Within moments of return to the room Giniro Moka turns and leaves. After the humiliation of Kurumu reminder her that she has won Tsukune's heart the vampiress can't bare to face anyone else. Turning on her heels the silver haired beauty flees the room.

Momoiro Moka tries to get her twins attention but the call dies in her throat as Giniro Moka exists the room. Being so close for so many years the pink haired vampiress knows the other Moka is in pain. Not quit running the other Moka chases after her double.

Left in the room the other young women look at one another and awkwardly shuffle their feet. None of the women know what to do. While the group has reunited they appear more divided than ever.

XXX

After making her way through a maze of hallways Momoiro Moka finds the person she is looking for. As with all other aspects of the castle-mansion called home by Lord Issa and his family the martial arts training room has been lavishly appointed and equipped. Unlike most of the rest of the castle the training room has been done in Japanese style. Bamboo Kendo practice swords and armor hangs from one wall. Another wall has the traditional weapons of karate…. Another wall has several practice dumbness to hone technique and build endurance. In front of them the pink haired teen finds the silver haired one.

Without turning to face her double Giniro Moka nearly growls, "I expected Kokoa would look for me here first."

"Only if she wanted to spar with you."

"True… very true…" Suddenly the determination and blinding speed of old returns to the warrior persona. In heart beat Giniro Moka has spun in place facing her 'sister'. "Are you going to explain why you have been pushing ME so hard to reach out to Tsukune? You have hardly said more than a few words to him."

Her own self doubt bubbles up and Momoiro Moka can't face her twin anymore. Enable to restrain herself the bubblegum colored hair young woman begins to play with her hands, "What do you…"

"STOP… just don't… if you can't be honest with me how do you ever expect to be honest with Tsukune?"

At once hit damn bursts and the feelings of failure, humiliation and pain pour out like a tidal wave, "If Tsukune accepts you then he is sure to accept me!"

Shocked by her own words the pink haired girl can only stand in shock.

"Because you think he loves you more? So, if he accepts the violent monster you wont risk rejection when you at last get the nerve up to confess to him?"

"I never said…"

In a clipped, flat tone hard as iron Giniro Moka cuts off the other girl, "No you didn't have to."

XXX

At last the grand meal, dancing and introductions to the powers that make up the monster world is done. Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Tsukune return to the suit that had been set aside for their use. In a grand castle belonging to Lord Issa Shuzen were dozens and dozens of rooms and entire areas set aside for guests.

The center of the suit was dominated by a huge bed and it had an equally massive canopy over it. The sleek fabric was golden yellow silk.

Despite there being other bedrooms of the main room the three women and one man shuffle looking at the bed and sheepishly glance at one another.

XXX

"Dear sisters do you have a moment there is something I want to show you." Bitaasu calls to her younger sisters as they were slowly making their way down the hallway towards the family wing of the castle. Yukari had headed off to another guest room.

The two Moka's are uncomfortable around each other and stand separated by Kokoa. At this point in the evening the two Moka's are too drained to respond and its left to the youngest daughter of Lord Issa Shuzen to speak, "What do you want Bitaasu going to show us guide 'how to back stab your family'?"

"You wound me my DEAREST and youngest sister. I have some information about Tsukune and his fiancées. I just thought you all would be interested."

They know Bitaasu never does anything without a reason and if she wants to show them something its only to hurt them. Despite knowing this the three are so drawn to Tsukune they can't help themselves.

The three follow Bitaasu into a room and watch as the eldest daughter of Issa pulls a cloth off a crystal ball. "To help motivate I thought I would give you the option to see what you are missing out on, to… help motivate you in the pursuit of that darling Tsukune."

Kokoa sputters, "You mean this… will…"

While saying nothing aloud Bitaasu might as well have shouted, 'One way to find out' with the smirk on her face.

Giniro Moka having no wish to view another display of the Succubus' sexual prowess stands in place.

While Momoiro Moka has to know whats going and slowly reaches for the magic crystal ball.

From within the depth of the ball a white cloud swirls and there a projection into the air above, a large bed.

XXX

There had been a minor debate as to who could sleep next to Tsukune that was solved by chance. Ruby and Kurumu lay to either side with Mizore outside of her closest friend Kurumu. The three women are wearing various night gowns.

There is some moving around as the four strive to get comfortable. One by one Tsukune wishes his fiancées a good night's sleep and kisses them.

XXX

Back in the room Bitaasu is disappointed hoping that Tsukune would be screwing one or more of the young women. It is only when she hears sniffling from Momoiro Moka that the eldest daughter of Lord Issa realizes that this might be even better.

Momoiro Moka slowly reaches out to the ghostly projection of her best friend and heart's desire. As her hand passes through the projection of Tsukune and the others a tear rolls down Momoiro Moka face.

To be continued…


End file.
